Trazando un nuevo comienzo
by Wolfmika
Summary: Quince años han pasado desde la derrota de Dame Papillon, pero ahora un nuevo destino está por nacer, Ladybug y Chat Noir no serán suficientes para proteger Paris, dos nuevos héroes surgirán y un villano nacerá… .:Secuela de Destino:.
1. Los hermanos Agreste

Las luces de los reflectores ya le comenzaban a lastimar la vista, el calor era algo sofocante y aunque por años ha vivido de ese modo jamás terminaría de acostumbrarse, el ultimo flash de la cámara termino por dejarlo casi siego ya no lo soportaba más, tallo levemente sus ojos haciendo un gesto con la mano ya era suficiente de tantas fotografías.

-¡Muy bien señores tomaremos un descanso de quince minutos!- indico el camarógrafo.

El modelo bajo de la pequeña tarima colocándose una bata para cubrirse, modelar trajes de baño no era mucho de su estilo, pero el trabajo era trabajo. Camino hasta su camerino sonriendo ampliamente al ver a la mujer que le esperaba recargada en la puerta de este, ella se acercó hasta el para besar sus labios en un beso tierno y fugaz.

-¿Tienes mucho esperando?- le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Menos de lo que te imaginas, pero tus pequeños monstros estaban por terminar con mi paciencia.- el rio por el comentario.

-Marinette Dupain Cheng, tu paciencia legendaria terminada por un trio de pequeños niños.

-¿Pequeños? La mayor está por cumplir quince años y los menores catorce, y aun así se siguen comportando como niños de tres.

-Y cuando menos te des cuenta estarás llorando por que no abandonen el nido.- dijo por ultimo un fuerte estruendo y cristales rompiéndose se dejó escuchar dentro del camerino, los mayores se miraron con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

Al entrar al camerino encontraron a la hija mayor del matrimonio, sentada en el sofá de cuero marrón leyendo una revista de moda adolecente, la silla frente al espejo parecía haber sido atacada por un animal salvaje, el florero que debería de estar en la mesita de centro estaba roto cerca de un muro un sillón de un cuerpo volcado y en aquel lugar faltaban dos de tres personas.

-Si pensabas en hacer una escena del crimen podrías haber dejarlo todo tal cual estaba no crees.- dijo Adrien con desgano, observando si la pobre silla tenia reparo alguno, suspiro con pesadez la maquillista podría infartarse esa fue su silla favorita.

-Emma Agreste, tienes menos de dos minutos para que Louis y Hugo aparezcan.- Marinette miraba de forma seria a su hija quien apenas y levanto la mirada de la revista.

-Emma…- la rubia rodo los ojos con molestia levantándose de su lugar, tomo algo de impulso y después corrió para hacer caer el sofá donde antes estaba sentada.

Escondidos hay abajo se encontraba un par de gemelos de cabellos azabache y ojos verdes atados y amordazados, Adrien parpadeo perplejo ¿Cómo Emma pudo hacer todo eso en tan poco tiempo?

-Ellos se lo ganaron.- respondió la rubia cruzándose de brazos, Marinette negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a desatar a uno de los gemelos ¿De dónde habrá sacado ese carácter Emma? Se preguntaba y pronto su mirada se posó en su esposo quien ayudaba a desatar al otro gemelo.

-¡Esta loca!- exclamaron ambos niños ocultándose tras de sus padres.

-Emma.- llamo Marinette, la pequeña rubia desligo sus brazos haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-¡Ellos comenzaron no tenían derecho de secuestrar y leer mi diario!

-Niños.- hablo Adrien de modo serio, los gemelos fingieron demencia mientras silbaban y miraban a direcciones contarías.

-¡FUE SU IDEA!- dijeron señalándose el uno al otro.- ¡NO MIENTRAS TU FUISTE EL DE LA IDEA! ¡DEJA DE IMITARME!- Tanto Adrien como Marinette negaron con la cabeza, tenían razón seguían comportándose como niños de tres años.

-Louis, Hugo ya les dije miles de veces que dejen de molestar a su hermana y tu Emma no puedes simplemente atar y amordazar a tus hermanos, no eres una delincuente o una asesina en serie para hacer este tipo de cosas.

-Lo siento.- dijeron los tres cuando Adrien quería podía ser la persona más sebera con sus hijos aunque también sabia medirse en sus palabras.

-Papá sabemos que tomar le diario de nuestra hermana mayor fue una grosería para ella.- comenzó Hugo, Emma pudo notar un brillo de maldad plasmado en sus ojos esmeralda los mismo que ella poseía y lo que fuera a salir de sus labios le hizo sentir un terrible escalofrió. – pero como hermanos protectores solo nos interesaba saber el nombre del chico con el que se estaba besando el otro día en la patio del a escuela.

Adrien miro a su hija con un tic nervioso en el ojo ¿Escucho bien? Emma se fue contra su hermano m Louis intento defender a su gemelo pero ahora solo los padres contemplaban una nueva pelea entre sus tres hijos.

-¡EMMA AGRESTE!- grito Adrien, y como si ese grito fuera para menos todo el lugar se sacudió de golpe haciendo que la pelea entre los tres se frenara, en momentos como ese el rubio agradeció la interferencia de un Akuma necesitaba sacar la ira de algún modo. –Quédense aquí yo iré a investigar.- dijo.- jovencita esto no se ha terminado todavía.

Los mayores salieron cerrando la puerta del camerino, los kwami salieron de la chaqueta de Marinette, el estudio había sido evacuado por seguridad por lo tanto solo ellos cinco seguían dentro.

-Yo me adelantare, será mejor que te lleves a los niños y me alcances después.- sugirió Adrien, Marinette asintió.

-Plagg es hora de transformarnos.

-Yo te sugiero calmes tus celos paternos, el akuma no tiene la culpa de na…

-¡Plagg transformación!- grito sin dejar la pequeño kwami terminar de hablar, cuando Chat Noir apareció en escena y a punto de irse, Marinette le tomo del a cola impidiéndole marcharse.

-Adrien tranquilo, Plagg tiene razón Emma solo es una adolecente confía en ella tampoco es un crimen besar a alguien.

-Lo se My lady, pero me niego a creer que mi princesa este creciendo.- dijo para después marcharse.

Chat Noir salió del estudio para verificar a qué tipo de akuma se enfrentaría en esta vez, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar las calles de parís cubiertas por grandes negativos de cintas fotográficas, y de algún mido eso le recordó cuando se enfrentaron al Pixelador.

-¿Qué la gente no conoce ya las cámaras digitales?- pregunto con sarcasmo mientras tomaba una de las cintas, observo entonces las imágenes de la gente corriendo aterrada tal como na película, sus orejas se movieron de forma rápida, soltó una patada tras de sí provocando que el villano retrocediera.- así que tú eres el causante de todo esto.

-Chat Noir, tu serás la nueva estrella de mi película.- dijo él, los rollos de películas caseras en sus manos salieron disparados intentando capturar al gato negro con las cintas.

Marinette por su parte había logrado salir del estudio por la puerta trasera junto a sus hijos llegando hasta un callejón donde les hizo esconderse tras de un gran contenedor de basura.

-Ustedes quédense aquí.- ordeno Marinette.- regresare a buscar a su padre, Emma cuida de ellos, cuídense regresare pronto.

-Pero Mamá.- dijeron los tres, Marinette rápidamente emprendió camino de regreso al estudio, donde sin tomarse más tiempo se transformó en Ladybug.

-Louis cuida de Hugo por favor, no se muevan de aquí.- dijo Emma.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eres el mayor por cinco minutos, yo debo ir por mi diario, no me tardo.

-¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Mamá dijo que nos quedáramos aquí!- grito Hugo.- con algo de fastidio la rubia tomo a su hermano y lo arrojo dentro del contenedor de basura dejando caer la enorme tapa.

-Te va a tomar un par de minutos sacarlo, te prometo no me tardo.- así la Emma tomo un camino contrario al que su madre, observo al cielo donde la figura de ladybug se encaminaba a donde él akuma.

-Señorita, eso no fue nada educado.- la pequeña kwami amarilla salió de entre la chaqueta negra de Emma.

-Beeb era necesario, ya me regañaras después, pero hora tenemos que actuar ¡Beeb transformación!

EvilFilm como se hacía llamar le villano, no daba tregua alguna para que Ladybug y Chat Noir pudiesen atacar, ya sabían que el akuma estaba en la lente de la cámara casera que este tenía… cuando ladybug invoco su Lucky Charm una cuerda de saltar llego a sus manos, había logrado con ella inmovilizar al enemigo pero este logro lanzar nuevamente sus cintas de video hacia ladybug, ella esquivo bien la primera pero por su espalda llegaba una segunda que jamás vieron cuando fue lanzada.

-¡Ladybug!- grito Chat, lanzándola a un lado, Chat Noir había sido capturado.

-Ahora Ladybug, si quieres a la estrella principal entrégame el miraculous.- dijo Evilfilm con burla, la de traje rojo apretó los dientes.

-Me parece amigo mío que te has metido en una pegajosa situación ¿Por qué no tú mismo me arrebatas el miraculous?- le dijo con burla EvilFilm frunció el ceño intentando lanzar las cintas de video pero estas no salían.

-Hawk Moth fallaste de nuevo.- el villano miro a su lado, una joven rubia vestida de amarillo y negro le miraba con cierta burla y curiosidad, su mirada se dirigió a sus brazos que aprecian estar cubiertos de miel, abundante y pegajosa miel.- me permites, gracias.

En un rápido movimiento la chica le había arrebatado la lente y arrojado a Ladybug quien los rompió liberando al akuma para después purificarlo. Todas las víctimas fueron liberadas de las cintas de video. Todo regreso a la normalidad.

-Siempre es bueno verte otra vez pequeña abejita.- Chat coloco su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la de traje amarillo.

-Saben creo que lo mío siempre serán las entradas en último momento para robar la atención- respondió con burla.

-Aun así fue una suerte que aparecieras Anthophila.- agradeció Ladybug.

-Lamento mi tardanza pero tenía que… bueno yo… de camino vi a tres chicos discutir a una joven tirar a uno de ellos dentro de un contenedor de basura, debería ir a ver si ya terminaron de pelear.- se excusó para irse rápidamente.

Los héroes se quedaron mirando, Ladybug ya podía suponer un poco de que chicos se trataban. Emma deshizo su transformación a pocos metros de distancia de donde su madres les avía escondido, salió de tras de un auto regresando donde Louis aun intentaba sacar a Hugo del basurero.

-Aun lado, no puedo creerlo solo tenías que quitar el seguro.- regaño Emma… - Lis ¡AAAAAH!

-¡UN MAPACHE SE COMIO A MI HERMANO!- grito Louis.

Del contenedor salió el cuerpo de Hugo pero donde se suponía debía estar la cabeza del gemelo estaba la cabeza de un mapache, Louis comenzó a estornudar a causa del animal, junto a su hermana se pegaron a la pared contraria. Adrien y Marinette llegaron rápidamente… si como niños de tres años.

-¡Hugo!- grito Marinett, el mapache salió de la chaqueta para regresar a la comodidad de la basura.

-¡Jajaja! Debieron ver sus caras.

-Me voy a contener las ganas de gritarles a ustedes tres, voy a llamar a Nathalie y los tres en el camino van a pensar muchas cosas- los tres guardaron silencio, llamar a la asistente de Gabriel Agreste significaba que serían llevados ante su abuelo y eso casi nunca era bueno… su padre solo tomaba esas medidas cuando estaba severamente molesto con los tres.

-Todo esto es tu culpa.- dijeron los tres al mismo tiempo con caras de reproches.

Adrien regreso al estudio para terminar la sesión de fotografía, en el camerino, Hugo tomaba una ducha para quitarse la peste de basura, mientras que Marinette le daba sus medicamentos de alergia a Louis, Emma por su parte se entretenía mirando la ropa de la modelos combinando colores y probándose alguna que otra cosa.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Pues eh aquí el primer capítulo de la secuela de "Destino" Emma podrá en este fic tener una pinta de niña malcriada y muy creída, pero no es así ya verán más a delante porque, a diferencia de Dulce como la miel puede que se incluya la escena de la visión de Emma donde ladybug y chat Noir mueren pero aun no es nada seguro y preparen la cacería de brujas pues Carmen regresa muajajaja.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	2. Presentimientos

Miraba sin interés alguno sus uñas mientras el sonido de cubiertos, copas y los clientes la invadían, desde hace mucho que ella dejo de frecuentar esos lugares, se sentía incomoda extraña, un fantasma entre los vivos, más en lugar de temerle a ella, ella les temía a ellos.

-Lamento mucho el haberle echo esperar.- se disculpó la mujer apenas llego frente a ella, se veía agitada.

-Descuida no eh esperado por mucho.- le dijo.- ah pasado tiempo… Taill.- El pequeño kwami apenas y se mostró entre la chaqueta de su portadora, asintió levemente con la cabeza para después regresar a ocultarse.- Lila para ti el paso de los años parece no tocarte.

-Muchos me lo dicen maestra Paulette…-ambas sonrieron, tenía bastante tiempo desde la última vez que ellos se juntaron para charlar, tal vez en su despedida dos años después del incidente de Carmen.- pero realmente no moví el cielo y la tierra solo para saludarle, hay cosas que nos inquietan.

-¿Qué sucede Lila?

-Algo está preocupando a Tail, y él se niega a decirme algo a pesar de todo este tiempo juntos… creo que él se sentiría mejor hablando con usted, después de todo mi kwami confía más en usted que en mí.

-No malinterpretes las cosas niña.- se quejó Taill desde su escondite.- aun eres joven para entenderlo, te falta más entrenamiento, lo del pasado solo fue una reprimenda por tus malos actos. –Paulette sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza el kwami nunca cambiaria.

-Entonces ¿Qué pasa Taill?

-El final de Ladybug y Chat Noir está cerca.

Las puertas de la mansión Agreste se abrieron para dejar entrar a los tres hermanos, los cuales seguían discutiendo entre ellos, Emma ignoraba los reproches de sus hermanos, mientras estos se desesperaban aún más puesto que su hermana mayor los ignoraba olímpicamente.

-No son animales para estarse gritando entre ustedes.- la autoritaria voz de Gabriel Agreste les hizo detenerse en seco, los gemelos automáticamente se escondieron tras de Emma.- Puedo saber ¿Qué han hecho ahora?

-¡Emma se besó con un chico!- gritaron los gemelos, la rubia se giró para matarlos con la mirada. Gabriel enarco una ceja esperando a que su nieta dijera algo, la conocía igual de bien que a su padre ella nunca hacia nada sin algún motivo.

-Si lo hice.- confeso sin mucho interés.- pero existe algo llamado beso fingido, las gemelas Bourgeois no dejaban de fastidiarnos a Eloy y a mí solo fingimos besarnos y estos tarados armaron todo un espectáculo frente a nuestros padres robando mi diario.

-Nathalie, llévalos a su habitación, Adrien llegara pronto y tendrá que atender sus problemas familiares.- sentencio, los tres fueron llevados hasta la que en algún tiempo fue la habitación de su padre.

Ninguno de los tres se sentía a gusto estando en casa de su abuelo, Louis sobre todo siempre se quejaba de que el ambiente era muy pesado, Hugo por su parte a pesar de sentirse incomodo como su hermano era extraño pero de cierta forma le agradaba esa sensación y Emma por su parte no se fiaba mucho de su abuelo, él la quería, pero estaba segura de que hubo un tiempo en que no era así.

-¿Por qué lo hicieron?- Beeb salió de su escondite mirando con enfado a los tres hermanos. Los tres guardaron silencio ninguno respondía la pregunta.- ¿les pregunte por que lo hicieron?

-Es el trabajo de todo hermano.- se aventuró a responder Hugo.- además todo ese teatro de Emma no era necesario, pudo transformarse frente a nosotros.

-Sabes que no era posible, si mamá o papá regresaban estaría en problemas y en mucho peligro.- respondió Emma cruzándose de brazos.- todo lo que hago es necesario.

Beeb negó un par de veces, sabía que Emma era un poco descuidada pero llegar al extremo donde uno de sus hermanos la descubriera y para colmo le contara al otro, nunca en su vida ni con otros portadores eso había sucedido.

-Chicos tranquilos, todos estamos de acuerdo en que lo que hizo Emma estuvo mal, pero si siguen peleando nada bueno saldrá de todo esto.- dijo la kwami.- Emma tu eres la elegida, no puedes comportarte como una niña mimada.

-¡¿Por qué solo ella puede ser la elegida?!- exclamo saber Hugo.- estoy seguro de que existen personas mucho mejores que una niña mimada de papi.

-Hugo cállate.- advirtió la rubia.

-Yo podría ser un mejor portador de un miraculous que ella, la razón por la que nuestros padres se casaron es solo por ella.

-Hugo basta.- intento calmarlo Louis, no entendía ese repentino ataque de su gemelo.

-Sabes que es la verdad, si Emma nunca hubiera nacido nuestros padres…- el sonido de una bofetada provoco el silencio, Emma había golpeado a su hermano.

-No sé qué demonios te está pasando Hugo, pero sin mi nacimiento ¡ustedes nunca hubieran nacido!- exclamo, Emma salió de la habitación entre lágrimas, ella es demasiado sensible pues siempre supo que por su "culpa" sus padres se habían tenido que casar.

-Emma no tiene la culpa de tus arranques Hugo, últimamente estallas y atacas a quienes no te han hecho nada, sabes también como yo que sin Emma en la vida de nuestros padres nosotros no existiríamos.

-Si Emma no fuera una portadora nuestra vida sería más sencilla, ¿Por qué no decirle a mamá y papá lo que pasa en realidad? Eso nos quitaría muchos problemas.

-Hugo… tú le prometiste a Emma no contarlo a nadie cuando la descubriste realmente ¿Qué te pasa?

Ni el mismo sabría explicarse por qué de la nada tenía arranques como esos y no era la primera vez que pasaba. Por su parte Emma había llegado hasta el jardín de la mansión, maldecía entre murmureos a su hermano, que ni cuenta se dio de la presencia de su abuelo en el jardín, desganada se dejó caer bajo el árbol ocultando el rostro entre sus rodillas.

-¿Algo pasa abejita?- le pregunto, la rubia levanto su mirada notando a su abuelo sentarse a su lado… abejita, desde pequeña que todo el mundo le dice de esa forma.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? Entonces la pelea con tus hermanos es ¿nada?- ella curvo los labios aunque no se fiaba de su abuelo tenía que admitir que Hugo tenía razón ella solo era una niña mimada.

-Hugo dijo cosas que me lastimaron, pero no entiendo por qué me ataca de la nada, las peleas casi siempre son por su culpa.

-Tu hermano solo tienes celos, Eres la mayor y de los tres él es el más pequeño, tus padres te han tenido más paciencia y han cuidado de más a Louis por sus alergias, Hugo es especial de muchas formas.

-Especial o no, no tiene el derecho de lastimar… quiero decir, es mi hermano y lo quiero mucho, tenemos nuestros arranques y yo sé que mi padre me cuida mucho más por ser su "princesa" por eso me alejo de ellos para que puedan prestarles atención a ellos.

-¿Nunca pensaste en hablarlo con Adrien?- le pregunto, ella negó con la cabeza, buena pregunta si ella hubiera hablado desde hace tiempo con su padre las cosas podrían cambiar, aún hay tiempo para ello.- Hugo se parece demasiado a tu padre cuando adolecente, habla con ellos y seguramente llegaran a algún acuerdo.

-Si, gracias abuelo.

Del otro lado de las rejas de la mansión Gabriel noto una silueta negra caminar por la calle, sonrió de medio lado hace bastante tiempo que no veía a esa persona.

Lila junto a su kwami regresaron a su hogar, una enfermera salió de una de las habitaciones para despedirse de la castaña, una vez que este le hubo entregado un pequeño sobre con dinero dentro, cuando la mujer se fue Taill salió de su escondite yendo a la mesita de centro para tomar un par de uvas, Lila por su parte entro a la habitación por de la cual la enfermera había salido, en centrando a una mujer sentada frente a la ventana en una silla de ruedas.

-Hola Carmen ¿Todo bien?- le pregunto, su gemela cerro los ojos en señal de no querer verla.

Carmen había sufrido una parálisis en casi todo su cuerpo, producto de las toxinas de "Encantadora" hasta hace tres años que ella había despertado del coma, lo único que podía además de respirar era abrir sus ojos y mover la mano izquierda.

-Sabes que tu presencia es molesta para ella.- dijo Taill.- nunca te lo va a perdonar.

-Aun así Carmen sabe que soy su única familia solo yo puedo cuidarla.- respondió acomodando una manta sobre los hombros de Carmen, ella seguía sin abrir los ojos movió una pequeña palanca en su silla echándose para atrás en señal de que Lila tenía que alejarse de ella.

-Te lo dije.

-Taill… Carmen… en un rato regreso con tu cena.- cerrando la ventana, salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Carmen cerro sus ojos nuevamente inhalando profundamente para después abrir los ojos y sonreír ampliamente, la manta se deslizo hasta el suelo.

-Oh querida Lila, realmente te lo agradezco, gracias por ayudarme a recuperarme… idiota.

Colocándose de pie, miro por la ventana, podía sentirlo, podía sentir la energía negativa invadir su cuerpo, Dame papillon no había muerto, solo se tomó un pequeño descanso, descanso que pronto llegaría a su final.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Si, está muy cortito el capítulo pero estos dos serian introductorios para comenzar ahora si con la verdadera historia xD**_

 _ **Los planes han cambiado Hugo y Louis saben que su hermana es una heroína, por otro lado Carmen tiene cosas planeadas sino es que ya comenzó con todo eso, Chloe tiene gemelas xD nos destruirán a todos y Taill explica que el final de Ladybug y Chat Noir está cerca ¿Qué pasara?**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	3. El comienzo (Parte I)

Fuera de la mansión Agreste, Gabriel observo a su alrededor, ella se movía como un fantasma pasando de forma desapercibida, exhalo con tranquilidad, para mirar sobre su hombro Paulette le miraba recargada en la reja de brazos cruzados.

-Siempre de negro, sabias que el blanco es considerado luto en otros lugares, podrías variar tu vestuario.- dijo de forma irónica ganándose un divertido bufido por parte de la otra persona.

-Buena broma Gabriel, pero ambos sabemos que careces de sentido del humor.- desligando sus brazos se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

Se sostuvieron la mirada, entre ambos los sentimientos eran indescifrables, una mescla de todo, odio, tristeza, alegría pero sobretodo amor. Paulette sonrío en aquel momento bajando su mirada, su "victoria" ahora se convertía en derrota.

-Sabes que a la única que reconoceré como Anthophila.- le dijo observando en aquella mano cubierta pro un guante negro de seda el miraculous de la abeja.

-Pero Paulette, ya está muerta.- respondió.- los muertos no pueden usar un miraculous.

-Lo usaste por veinte años en el pasado. Escondida entre las sombras.

-Más mi tiempo como Anthophila termino, ahora se buen abuelo y regrésale el miraculous, fue un regalo de su abuela.

Paulette entro el miraculous Beeb podía sentir la presencia de su antigua portadora, cálida amable, no había cambiado en nada, tampoco por el hecho de que nuevamente ella estaba colocando su miraculous en la mano de Hawk Moth… por su parte Marinette mientras esperaba que Adrien terminara de ducharse y alistarse, ella dibujaba lo que sería un nuevo conjunto para la casa de diseño donde trabajaba.

Tres años después de casarse con Adrien, Gabriel le ofreció trabajar para su compañía, e incluso le daría una beca completa a la escuela de diseño más prestigiosa, pero ella lo rechazo, poco después consiguió trabajo en otra casa de diseño la cual era fuerte competencia para Gabriel Agreste.

-La señora Rebeca estará feliz es un trabajo increíble.- alago Tikki observando los detalles del dibujo, Plagg se acercó curioso a mirar el boceto con un trozo de queso entre sus patitas.

-Un vestido basado de queso, ¡Delicioso!- exclamo devorando de un solo golpe el queso. Marinette sonrió por el comentario.

-Nada de eso Plagg, parecerá queso pero realmente está basado en los patrones de una colmena, Madame Rebeca quiere hacer una línea de ropa basada en los atuendos de los héroes de parís.

-Qué extraño.- dijo Plagg mirándole con seriedad.- el padre de Adrien tiene planeado lanzar una línea completa con el mismo tema dentro de medio año.

-Eso si será un problema.- intervino Tikki.- Madame Rebeca lanzara esta línea en tres meces, todo el mundo está muy ocupado confeccionando, diseñando aprobando y cosas así… el señor Gabriel quedara como un imitador.

-Oh peor aún, abra demandas por plagio de ideas.- todos miraron a Adrien salir de la ducha ya vestido, secándose el cabello con una toalla. – literalmente no sería plagio y no sería la primera vez que mi padre pasara por eso.

-Pero los modelos son diferentes tu padre y con el pesar de mi jefa siempre estará a la cabeza del mundo de la moda.- respondió la azabache dejando sus cosas de lado para levantarse e ir a ayudar a su esposo a abotonarse la camisa.

-Hasta la más mínima costura se considera plagio.- finalizo el rubio robándole un beso de forma fugaz.- cambiando de tema ¿Qué aremos? Esas peleas entre hermanos ya no me parecen normales.

-Me duele decirlo pero creo que las hijas de Chloe se comportan mejor, pero tampoco podemos juzgarlos Adrien, somos hijos únicos, nunca tuvimos un hermano para pelear o reír.

-Eso son tan deprimente.- dijo Plagg ganándose una fuerte mirada por parte de Tikki.

-Sobre todo Emma, ¿De dónde saca tantas ideas para torturar a sus hermanos?

-Emma se parece a mi madre cuando joven, ella era linda y todo, pero tenía un fuerte carácter cuando le hacían enojar o por lo menos eso me dijeron los empleados cuando niño. Por otro lado si quiere ser parte de este mundo deberá de comportarse, mi padre no tolera ese tipo de acciones y lo sabe.

-¿Mundo?- Adrien el miro serio…cierto lo había olvidado decirle.

-Ella, le pidió a mi padre ser modelo para la siguiente línea de ropa juvenil.

-¡Adrien!

-Dijiste que había que motivar sus proyectos, ella lo quiso.

-Pero no eso… Madame va a matarme, firmo contrato para ser modelo en esa compañía.- dijo con pesar.

Emma había entrado a la biblioteca de la mansión tomando un libro en especial, uno azul con adornos en dorado, parecía ser una enciclopedia, se acomodó al centro de la habitación en el suelo para comenzar a ver el interior, aquello no era más que un álbum de fotografías, al principio se encontraban fotos de su abuelo cuando niño, eventos escolares, fiestas hasta el momento de casarse: detallo una fotografía en especial, el día del a boda de sus abuelos, su abuela era hermosa idéntica a su padre… ella aparecía en más fotografías a lado de su abuelo y padre hasta dejar de aparecer, dedujo entonces que esas fotos donde su padre tenía el semblante caído era porque su abuela ya había muerto.

Las siguientes fotografías eran pocas, la esencia familiar había desaparecido, hasta encontrar una en especial, era cuando ella apenas había nacido, estaba dentro del cunero, otra donde su madre le cargaba y otra con su padre… la siguiente fue el día del a boda de sus padres, ella ya tenía un par de meces de meces de haber nacido. Había más fotografías donde desde pequeña fue una gran fuente de inspiración para su abuelo y entonces… al cambiar de página encontró la foto de los gemelos recién nacidos.

-Beeb, crees que si yo no hubiera nacido… ¿Mis padres tendrían una mejor vida?- pregunto, mas no obtuvo respuesta.- ¿Beeb?

Abriendo reviso dentro de su chaqueta pero no encontró a la pequeña kwami, abrió su pequeña bolsa pero tampoco había rastro de ella, fue entonces que al tocar su cabeza noto con terror el haber perdido el miraculous.

Asustada se levantó registrando cada lugar en esa habitación donde estuvo, sino estaba hay significaba que el miraculous se perdió en el camino. Al abrir la puerta con rapidez termino por tropezar con su abuelo quien le miro de forma seria.

-L-lo siento yo…

-Deberías de ser ms cuidadosa.- dijo sin interés colocando el prendedor en su cabello.- lo has dejado caer.

-Gracias, gracias abuelo en verdad temía haberlo perdido yo…

-Algo tenías que heredar de tu madre, en fin que disfrutes de tu lectura si eso es lo que hacías.- a cerrar la puerta tras de su la kwami se liberó de la joya, Emma apenas logró atraparla entre sus manos.

-¡Beeb! ¡Beeb! Lo siento yo…

-No fue tu culpa Emma, es natural que esto llegase a pasar.- le dijo intentando tranquilizarla.

Por su parte Hugo y Louis jugaban videojuegos mientras esperaban la llegada de sus padres, el personaje que Hugo manejaba termino siendo vencido por centésima ves por su gemelo, enojado lanzo el control para tomarlo otra vez.

-¡Estúpido personajes es muy débil!- exclamo, eligiendo algún otro en el menú, aumentando su nivel de pelea listo para la partida.

-Hugo, que no sepas jugar cuando estás enojado no es motivo para que digas eso.

-¡No estoy enojado!

-Repítelo sin gritar por favor, sabes que lo que gritaste a Emma no es verdad y eso te enoja no sabes cómo disculparte, además ambos sabemos que quien beso a Eloy fue Emma, todo lo demás fue inventado.

-No es mentira lo de Melody y Charlotte.- respondió tajante.

-Bueno, no porque tú las incitaste a molestar a Emma sabiendo que ella gusta de Eloy.

-Por eso no soy digno de tener un Miraculous.- más que pregunta fue afirmación, se sentía deprimido. Emma podría ser delicada, berrinchada y una niña mimada, pero creía en lo justo, y era de buen corazón tenía muchas cualidades por lo cual fue destinada a ser una súper heroína.

-De hecho hay muchas cosas y cualidades en las que se elige a un portador.- Beeb apareció a su lado, pronto un par de brazos le abrazaron por la espalda con fuerza.

-Pequeño idiota, yo soy lo que soy por que deseo con todo mi corazón proteger a mi familia, por eso soporto tus burlas y berrinches, somos hermanos y no importa cuán hiriente seas siempre serás mi hermanito.

-¡Emma!- grito Hugo avergonzado.- suéltame no respiro.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió, Beeb rápidamente se ocultó dentro de la chaqueta de Emma, sus padres se veían cansados, molestos, estresados sin embargo eso no les impidió sonreírles a sus tres pequeños.

-Ya es hora de irse Niños.

Sin replicar nada los tres esquivaron miradas, encaminándose a la salida, al ver a su abuelo, los tres se despidieron de forma fugaz, Adrien y Marinette se quedaron parados con el semblante serio mirando a Gabriel.

-Padre, podemos hablar un segundo.- pidió el rubio.- a solas.

-Señor.- hablo Marinette ganándose una seria mirada que poco le importo.- es respecto a su nueva línea de moda.

-vamos a la biblioteca.- dijo sin más siendo seguido por detrás de los otros dos.

Durante su comida, Carmen miraba en silencio el plato frente a ella, mientras que Lila le alimentaba como si fuera un bebe… cuando su gemela se negó a seguir recibiendo alimento, ella suspiro cansada para mejor disponerse a probar sus alimentos.

-Esta crema de espinacas quedo deliciosa ¿verdad Carmen? – ella solo cerro sus ojos.

-Niña das pena insistiendo de esa forma…- el kwami comía frente a Carmen, esa mujer seguía sin inspirarle confianza.

-No importa, Carmen necesita ayuda…- dijo, ella sacudió la cabeza un poco.- agua…- su lengua comenzó a inflamarse, no podía repetir la palabra, de pronto comenzó a sentirse mareada , el estómago le ardía como si hubiera tomado asido, era insoportable.

-¡Lila!- grito Taill, en se momento Carmen esbozo una sonrisa que hiso se le erizara el pelaje al kwami.- ¡TU!

-¡Jajajaja! ¿Qué no te gusto tu crema de espinaca? Jajaja pobre tonta.- Carme ante la sorpresa de Lila se levantó de la silla, su gemela yacía en el suelo presa del dolor en su interior, ella aprovecho para tirarle el contenido de los platos a la cara.

-Ame…u…u…

-cosas del destino querida, sabes el dinero siempre es un gran aliado, le page al médico para que te dijera una mentira de mi parálisis, de hecho y por extraño que parezca desperté muy bien y recordando cada detalle. Oh y otra cosa, el akuma que eliminaron pues quedo muy débil y solo se multiplico una sola vez.

Tras esas palabras la habitación fue rodeada por un sin fin de akumas.

-¡Maldita!

-A callar zorro.- dijo Carmen arrebatándole le miraculous a Lila.- que disfrutes de tu crema de espinaca con destapa caños querida.

Lila quedo inconsciente, la risa de Carmen era lo único que podía escuchar en la oscuridad de su mente… Taill no estaba y muy lejos en diferentes lugares los kwami sintieron un raro malestar, uno de ellos estaba en grave peligro.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Qué le pasa a Adrien y Marinette? Carmen ha regresado para combatir el mal ¿Qué pasara ahora? ¿Qué pasara con Lila? ¿Paulette regresara? Oh si son muchas preguntas Jajaja**_

 _ **Espero que les gustara el capitulo**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones, lo que sea todo es bien venido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


	4. El comienzo (Parte II)

Carmen, subió al segundo piso donde se encontraba la habitación de Lila, saco varias prendas del armario metiendo unas cuantas en una maleta, después bajo hasta la cocina pasando junto al cuerpo de su hermana que se negaba a caer en la inconciencia. Lila había logrado sacar su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón, más Carmen rápidamente le quito el objeto lanzándolo aún más lejos de su alcance, por ultimo camino hasta la cocina abriendo las llaves de gas.

-Debieron matarme cuando tuvieron la oportunidad, ahora no hay nada que pueda detenerme.- le dijo por ultimo antes de salir de aquella casa que la tuvo "prisionera" por años.

Antes de que Carmen saliera de ese lugar tomo el miraculous del zorro y lo guardo en la pequeña maleta. Taill no tenía la fuerza suficiente como para salir junto con el miraculous, sin su portadora tampoco tenía la energía suficiente como para poder comunicarse con alguno de los demás kwami. Poco a poco Lila comenzaba a sentir como si su interior se derritiera, de su boca salió un grueso hilo de sangre. Se arrastró lo que pudo hasta un mueble cercano logrando tirar el inalámbrico…

-Aiu…aiudda…

La noche había caído en todo Paris… Emma y su familia habían regresado a casa, apenas pusieron un pie dentro, la pequeña rubia corrió a encerrarse en su habitación, tirándose con desgano sobre la cama, no paso mucho para que sus padres ingresaran a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta, eso solo lo hacían cuando estaban molestos con ella.

-¿Van a castigarme por encerrar a Hugo dentro del basurero?- pregunto, Marinette suspiro, sentándose a su lado.

-Sabes, no logro comprender de donde sacas tantas locuras Emma, amordazar a tus hermanos, tirarlos dentro de los contenedores de basura… incluso pensamos que heredaste nuestros deseos reprimidos de la niñez, nunca fuimos de ese modo.

-Oh será que nunca tuvimos hermanos con quienes poner en práctica todo eso.- respondió Adrien.- como sea… Emma, por un lado está mal y por el otro no son actos que una señorita deba realizar.

-Ellos comienzan las peleas.- se defendió la menor.- provocaron a Melody y a Chatlotte para que difundieran el rumor que Eloy y yo estábamos saliendo.- dijo mientras se sentaba de golpe en la cama, Adrien sintió una ligera punzada en la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos mirando seriamente a su hija quien no presto atención a ese detalle.- Eloy se molestó con los gemelos y yo intente intervenir, hablamos y nos tomaron fotos que comenzaron a difundir por todo el colegio para afirmar que era cierto, Chatlotte me empujo y termine besando a Eloy por accidente.

-¿Quién es ese Eloy?- pregunto Adrien, aunque parecía tranquilo, podía sentir como se clavaba las uñas el mismo en los brazos. Emma se abrazó de su madre fingiendo llanto.

-¡Mamá, ya no puedo ver a Eloy a los ojos! ¡Bese por accidente al chico que me gusta, de seguro no quiere verme otra vez por culpa de tus hijos!

Adrien estuvo a punto de abrir la boca, más antes de poder hacerlo recibió un golpe en la cara con uno de los peluches de Emma, Marinette le advertía con la mirada que lo mejor era mantenerse en silencio y no empezar a hacer un espectáculo de celos.

-Cariño, solo son pequeñeces de la vida, deja que pase un tiempo antes de intentar hablar con Eloy ¿Si?, no vamos a castigarte por lo que le has hecho a tus hermanos, pero no tienes que hacerlo nuevamente. De lo que queremos hablarte es un poco más serio.

-¿Qué puede ser más serio que mi vida destrozada?

-Mentirnos, o por lo menos no decir nada.- dijo Adrien, Emma le quedo mirando sin comprender sus palabras.- Porque le has dicho a mi padre que quieres ser modelo juvenil justo cuando has firmado contrato con otra casa diseñadora.

-Muchos modelos son contratados por diferentes casas diseñadoras ¿Cuál sería la diferencia conmigo?

-El problema Emma, es que Madame Rebeca y tu abuelo Gabriel Agreste son fuertes competencias, para Madame Rebeca tener bajo su poder a un Agreste es como a ver alcanzado la gloria, una oportunidad para derrocar a Gabriel de su "trono"

-Tu madre tiene que lidiar con eso todos los días… con mi padre es un tanto diferente él es muy estricto y te pedirá más de lo que puedes dar, no importa que seas su nieta y la favorita al parecer, pero él quiere darte na oportunidad… si renuncias al contrato de Madame Rebeca.

-¡Pero papá!

-Emma escucha a tu padre.

-Si renuncias… será como si nada hubiera pasado, pero si no lo haces, tienes incluso prohibida la entrada a la compañía, no podrás ver ni pasear con libertad por ser competencia. Ni siquiera asistir a los eventos.

-Eso no es justo ¿Por qué tengo que decidir entre uno y otro?…el abuelo no puede hacerlo.

-Puede hacerlo Emma, puede y nosotros también.- dijo Marinette.- así es la vida profesional ahora si…

Antes de poder siquiera terminar de hablar, el móvil de Adrien comenzó a sonar, dejo a Madre e hija seguir discutiendo aquello mientras atendía la llamada. Aprovechando que Adrien había salido, el semblante de Marinette cambio rápidamente mirando a su hija a los ojos.

-Así que Eloy…

-¡Mamá! No voy a mentirte agradezco que Charlotte me empujara pero, realmente no sé cómo verlo a la cara, salió corriendo y…

-Cariño se lo que se siente, me paso lo mismo con tu padre, pero ten paciencia, en verdad has caso a lo que te digo déjale pasar un par de días y hablaran.

-Ahora que mencionas un par de días… en dos días abra una junta de padres y maestros ¿Asistirán?

-Marinette… hay una emergencia.- Adrien se veía serio, como si le hubieran dado una cruda noticia.

-Esta platica queda pendiente…- al levantarse de la cama y caminar hasta Adrien este le miro con cierta duda.- ¿Qué paso?

-Lila está en el hospital.

-Lila ¿Mi madrina Lila?- pregunto Emma, Adrien saco a Marinette de la habitación sin responderle a su hija.

-¿Lila? ¿Qué paso?

-No lo sé, un doctor fue el que me ha llamado, entre sus cosas encontraron mi numero pensando que posiblemente sea su familiar, solo me dijeron que está en urgencias en un estado grave, iré de inmediato al hospital.

-¿Quién esta con Carmen?- pregunto rápidamente, Adrien torció los labios, no soportaba escuchar ese nombre después de tanto tiempo, como tampoco soportaba recordar a esa mujer.- Adrien escucha… sé que le odias, pero literalmente ella está paralizada no puede valerse por sí misma.

-No lo sé, iré al hospital y veré de que puedo enterarme cualquier cosa, yo te llamare.

Sin más Adrien salía de su hogar subiendo al auto, los gemelos observaron a su padre retirarse a toda prisa desde la ventana de su habitación, habían logrado escuchar los gritos y lamentos de su hermana, pero nunca los gritos de sus padres.

El auto negro se estaciono frente del restaurante, Observo al guardia de seguridad, y después de que diera su nombre de una forma autoritaria y seria, el guardia quito la cinca roja para dejarle pasar, en su interior las luces bajas y en tonos malva le hizo sentir el ambiente tranquilo, silencioso y "romántico" algo que ya casi no recordaba oh mejor dicho que casi olvidaba después de tantos años.

No le costó encontrar a la persona con la que se había citado en ese lugar, tomo su lugar frente a la persona quien aparto la copa de vino de sus labios color cereza, para después mirarle fijamente.

-Recuerdo que la última vez que nos vimos en un lugar así fue para darnos gratas noticias.- dijo la persona, Gabriel Agreste sonrió de medio lado, esperando a que el mesero se retirara justo después de haber llenado su copa.

-En ese entonces, el ambiente era menos lúgubre, mas rosado diría yo.

-Los tiempos cambian, ahora esto se considera romántico, ya no es normal que un par de viejos se reúnan en estos lugares.

-Si me lo permites los años no pasan en ti Paulette, a diferencia de la peluca, sigues viéndote como hace quince años.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta utilizo el mismo vestido azul que use para nuestra primera cita.

Gabriel no necesitaba detallarla, desde que entro se había dado cuenta que Paulette usaba el mismo vestido azul que uso para su primera cita con él, realmente que el tiempo dejo de pasarle, seguía idéntica a pesar de tener que estar usando una peluca negra, para seguir con la mentira de su muerte.

-Entonces ¿Para que la reunión?- pregunto por fin, Paulette cerro los ojos borrando la sonrisa de su rostro para mirarle fijamente tomo una uva del pequeño plato al centro de la meza como si aquel fruto fuera más interesante que el tener que responderle a Gabriel.

-Marinette o Ladybug están en peligro.- respondió para después meter la fruta en su boca.

Gabriel no dijo nada, conocía la identidad de Ladybug, la de Chat Noir aún seguía siendo un misterio para él, y aun así ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con él?

-No suelo hablar mucho con mi nuera, no desde que los gemelos nacieron y el incidente con Dame papillon.

-Tampoco desde que estuvo embarazada y viviendo con Adrien, lo se cariño, lo sé, pero Taill tiene un mal presentimiento, si ella está en peligro, si Chat Noir también lo está, será mejor que comiences a mentalizarte sobre jamás poseer los miraculous.

-Explícate.

-Es simple Gabriel, si ladybug muere el miraculous será destruido, así de simple las joyas se destruirán y pasara mucho para que las joyas "reencarnen" años, incluso siglos.- explico.

-Eso es imposible.- dijo con seriedad.- y de ser así entonces por qué el broche de Paon sigue intacto.

-Por qué Angelo no fue su portador, no el destinado en todo caso.- Gabriel guardo silencio… cosa que Paulette aprovecho para seguir hablando.- y de a ver muerto yo en aquel momento el miraculous de Anthopila tampoco se hubiese destruido.

-Tú eras la portadora.

-Fui su portadora pero no la destinada, Emma por otro lado, si lo es. Yo solo fui una "sustituta" hasta que ella apareciera.

Gabriel guardo silencio, el resto de la noche para ambos fue muy reveladora, entre miradas y palabras nada que ver con los viejos tiempos, nada que ver con la vez que en un lugar casi como ese Gabriel había pedido a Paulette casarse con él y compartir toda la vida juntos o como cuando Paulette le había dado la noticia de sus embarazos.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Qué le abra pasado a lila? ¿Qué ara Carmen con el miraculous de Taill? Por lado Adrien y sus celos paternos xD … Gabriel y Paulette siguen encontrándose (alguien más sospecha de una posible reconciliación? 7w7) Paulette no era la elegida para portar un miraculous y ¡Oh dios! ¿Embarazos? Aquí hay un misterio impactante.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_

 ** _PD: si quieren enterarse de algunos adelantos y otras cositas, pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook n.n_**

 ** _www. facebook Wolf mika01/ (recuerden solo quitar los espacios xDD)_**


	5. Fennec y Marble

Los médicos habían sido claros, Lila tenía mucha suerte de no a ver muerto envenenada, tuvieron que hacerle un lavado de estómago para salvarle la vida, por desgracia estaba muy débil y los médicos no aseguraban que ella despertara pronto. Adrien le miro profundamente, los paramédicos negaron que otra persona estuviese en la casa de la castaña, estaba completamente sola, Carmen no podía moverse estaba totalmente paralizada, por lo que la policía dedujo sin más pistas que se trató de un secuestro e intento de asesinato.

Plagg revisaba las cosas de Lila, no encontraba el miraculous por ningún lado, desde que pusieron un pie en el hospital el kwami no sintió la presencia de su compañero.

-El miraculous no está.

-Posiblemente su atacante lo robo creyendo que era una joya de valor.- dijo Adrien, redundantemente si que era de mucho valor.- encontraremos a Tail, así como… a Carmen.

-Si Taill despierta en manos equivocadas, puede ser peor que Hawk Moth.- advirtió el gato negro, Adrien le miró fijamente ¿Peor que Hawk Moth?.- ese zorro es muy astuto y entre nosotros tiene el poder de las visiones.

-Pensé que solo las ilusiones eran su punto clave para escabullirse… aun así les vamos a encontrar, si el kwami no despierta no tenemos nada que temer.- Adrien miro por última vez a Lila, confiaría en los médicos que le dijeron ella ya estaba fuera de peligro.- llamare a Marinette.

Una mariposa naranja con negro se encontraba posada sobre la ventana en esa habitación, literalmente había escuchado todo esa pequeña conversación incluida la del médico, esta emprendió el vuelo hasta llegar varias calles lejos del hospital, la mariposa se colocó sobre la palma de la mano de una persona dejando que el mensaje se le transmitiera.

-Sigue con vida.- susurro.- ya veremos por cuanto tiempo le dura, así que Taill eres más peligroso que Hawk Moth pero menos que Marinette.

La mariposa en su palma comenzó a tornarse violeta para después introducirse en el miraculous, este soltó un brillo oscuro se resistía a la fusión, el kwami estaba débil sin la energía de su portador destinado, la joya se cambió su color naranja a uno lavanda. Carmen sonrió divertida colocándose el collar, una burbuja de energía lavanda salió de él mostrando a un pequeño zorro blanco con negro y ojos violetas.

-Taill.- le llamo, este negó con la cabeza.

-Fennec.- respondió.- soy el kwami nacido del corazón oscuro de Taill

-Ladybug, Chat Noir y Hawk Moth están por conocer su destino, pero necesito aliados… una pequeña abeja no caería mal.

Por otro lado, Emma había sentidos sus piernas temblar, tanto que aquello le provoco perder el equilibrio y caer de rodillas, miro sus piernas asustada, estas parecían no responderle y una sensación similar al miedo invadió su cuerpo, su corazón latía desenfrenadamente, tenía miedo… no, terror, estaba a terrada, pero, ¿Por qué?

-Emma…

-E-estoy bien Beeb… bien…n-no sé qué me paso, de pronto me sentí asustada como… si me fuera a… olvídalo, estoy bien.- lentamente se puso de pie, sus piernas aun temblaban, pero por lo menos podía mantenerse arriba.

-Sera mejor que descanses, mañana tienes examen de historia y no has estudiado nada. – aconsejo la kwami, Emma no tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para renegarle algo, solo entro a su cama esperando conciliar el sueño.

Al siguiente día la pequeña rubia se encamino con sus hermanos al colegio, estaba decaía el sueño no había sido gran aliado para hacerle olvidar ese miedo que la noche anterior se instaló en ella de la nada, apenas pusieron un pie dentro del colegio una voz chillona les alerto desde atrás, Emma al querer mirar sobre su hombro fue cruelmente tacleada y tirada al suelo, una chica rubia de ojos marrones se había guindado del cuello de Hugo.

-¡Amore!- exclamo.- te eh extrañado tanto.- Hugo por su parte solo intentaba quitársela de encima.

-¡Hola, hermana mayor necesita ayuda!- exclamo aun en el suelo, Hugo solo le hiso gestos de estar ocupado lidiando con esa chica, su mirada se pasó a Louis quien se encontraba casi en la misma situación, solo que otra chica rubia le abrazaba desde la espalda.

-Charlotte, por favor tengo que ayudar a mi hermana.- de forma amable le gemelo intento deshacer el abrazo.

-Déjala tiene pies y manos para levantarse.

¡Melody suéltame te apesta la boca!- grito Hugo a la espera de ser soltado, pero la rubia no le había caso sabía que era una táctica para deshacerse de ella.

-¿Puedo ayudar?- aquella voz provoco que Emma clavara su vista al suelo nerviosa.- ¿Emma?

-G-gracias…- tomo la mano amable que le ayudaría a ponerse de pie, sus orbes esmeraldas se toparon con otros de igual color pero más brillantes, ambos se sonrojaron. Eloy era el vivo retrato de su padre le profesor de artes Nathaniel.

Gabriel miraba la pintura de su esposa en su estudio, la plática de anoche le tenía un tanto inquieto, Paulette no había sido la portadora destinado a un miraculous, pero este le acepto todo el tiempo que estuvo bajo su poder… pero entonces… ¿Él era el elegido? Su kawami le miraba en silencio, a una distancia acorde con la cabeza hacia abajo.

-Nooroo.- le llamo el kwami se tensó visiblemente.

-Si amo.

-¿En este mundo existe alguien destinado a ser Hawk Moth? - Nooroo se extrañó por aquella pregunta, si él estaba enterado de esa platica sobre los portadores destinados, su amo no tenía por qué dudarlo.

-Si, es usted amo, usted fue destinado a ser Hawk Moth… no existe otra persona para portar el miraculous.

Gabriel sonrió, esa era una buena noticia, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, Nooroo se resguardo rápidamente tras de su amo y este apenas se mantuvo de pie, una fuerte ráfaga de aire lanzo todo lo que estuviera cerca, lejos o destruyéndolo casi por completo, aquella ráfaga no era más que un montón de mariposas blancas.

-¡Nooroo alas negras!- ordeno, su cuerpo fue cubierto por un sinfín de mariposas blancas las cuales se esparcieron dejando ver a Hawk Moth.

-Cuanto tiempo sin verte…Maestro.- las mariposas desaparecieron, una figura similar a la de un zorro tomo forma frente a él.

-Carmen…Volpina.

-Nonononono… y tampoco Dame papillon, puedes llamarme, Marble.

-¿Cómo demonios puedes seguir con vida?

-Ten cuidado con los que creas tarde o temprano, te apuñalan por la espalda y yo no soy la excepción, voy a matarte, voy a matar a ladybug y Chat Noir y voy a matar a esa mocosa esta vez nadie podrá detenerme.

Hawk Moth frunció le seño, cuando se refería a "esa mocosa", se refería exactamente a Emma, Marble tomo la flauta que reposaba en su espalda, sujetándola con ambas manos a modo de espalda, para después lanzarse contra Hawk Moth quien se defendió de aquel golpe con la ayuda de su bastón. Gabriel era un experto esgrimista, así que contra atacar a una novata como Carmen no sería problema alguno.

Con una hábil estocada le golpeo en las costillas abriéndose un camino para "escapar" no quería que su estudio se convirtiera en una zona de guerra, si iban a pelear seria fuera de la mansión.

-¡Maldito no vas a escapar!

Marinette trabajaba duramente en los primeros modelos par Madame Rebeca, su jefa le pedía el doble de trabajo en una tiempo limitado y aunque tenía ayuda de otras personas le parecía estar haciéndolo todo sola.

-Marinette si no te concentrar te coseras otra vez.- advirtió Tikki, Marinette aparto rápidamente sus manos de la máquina de coser.

-Perdona Tikki, es que… es que no me siento del todo bien.- limpio su frente con el dorso de la mano un sudor frio le cubría, como si estuviera por enfermarse.

-Es raro pero… ¿Que no te pasaba lo mismo cuando esperabas a los gemelos?- Marinette palideció… no era imposible pero… bueno con Emma fue un embarazo tranquilo, a pesar de los akumas y que la loca de Carmen estuvo a más de una ocasión de matarla, con los gemelos fue un tanto más complejo, era como si tuviera el embarazo de tres mujeres dentro de ella.

-N-no Tikki, no…¿o Sí? No por favor ya no más niños… esos tres me van a matar pronto con cada locura… Hugo quiere emanciparse cada que le regañamos… ya no por piedad.

-Tampoco dije que fuera cierto, aunque tu hijo es un poco raro… - Marinette le miro con divertida molestia.- lo que quiero decir es que así te ponías cuando te empezaban las náuseas, puede que vayas a enfermarte.

-Eso sería aún más peor que estar embarazada.- dos chicas que ayudaban a Marinette entraron corriendo, Tikki se escondió tan rápido como pudo.

Marinette les observo asomarse por la ventana, parecían maravilladas por lo que sea que pasara a fuera. Dejando de lado su trabajo, se acercó a las chicas para ver algo raro, un fantástico espectáculo de mariposas cubrir el cielo, blancas, amarillas y negras…

-Un akuma…-susurro frunciendo el ceño, rápidamente salió de aquel lugar dirigiéndose a las escaleras de emergencia.- ¡Adrien!

- _Ya lo has visto ¿verdad?_

 _-_ Sí, Hawk Moth debió hechizar a otro inocente.

- _Démonos prisa Anthophila ya debió de a ver llegado conde el akuma._

 _-_ ¡Tikki transformación!

En el colegio, los alumnos tenían la clase de educación física, Emma junto a Grace, la hija de Alya observaban el juego de baloncesto que tenía su clase contra la clase de los gemelos, todos habían detenido el juego y gritos de ánimo cuando el espectáculo de mariposas comenzó, sobre el edificio todos observaron una figura pasar, una mujer ¿volando?

-T-tengo que ir al baño.- dijo rápidamente, Grace no dijo nada solo se disponía a grabar ese fenómeno con su celular.

-Ta vas tan pronto.- frente a ella Charlotte le cortó el paso.

-Tu novio se va a sentir triste.- le ayudo Melody al lado de su hermana.- además esto es único y ro-man-ti-co.

-S-si bueno, tengo que ir al baño, ya saben la naturaleza y el organismo y esas cosas.

-Melo ¿No queras perderte de esto mientras tomas mi mano verdad?- Hugo apareció rápido a la ayuda de su hermana, por dentro quería gritar de asco y terror, Emma él debía una y muy grande.

-Charlotte, desde el segundo piso se pueden ver mucho mejor.- Louis tomo a la otra gemela del brazo llevándola a las escaleras.

-Los amo chicos.- rápidamente corrió a los baños no para entrar sino para salir por la puerta de emergencia aun lado de ellos.

-Ellos te ara la vida imposible.- Beeb apareció burlona, Emma se encogió de hombros riendo por lo bajo.- solo di la frase.

-¡Beeb transformación!

Sobre los edificios de la ciudad Hawk Moth y Marble se sostenían la mirada, ella estaba dispuesta a matarlo y él ya lo sabía más no se dejaría tan fácil, odiaba admitirlo pero si ladybug y Chat Noir aparecieran a ayudarlo, el momento seria ese.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Por si pensaban que había abandonado la historia, les digo que no, solo que no tenía inspiración para la pelea, y ahora ya la tengo xD. Les eh dejado en sus pensó, pues en el siguiente capítulo se rebela la identidad de Hawk Moth y ladybug, y se sabrá sobre el hermano de Adrien xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	6. Recuerdos de Paulette

Paulette observaba aquel espectáculo desde el parque, como si Gabriel no hubiera tenido suficiente con la plática de anoche, suspiro como siempre Hawk Moth no ganaría, Ladybug, Chat Noir y la nueva Anthophila le ganarían a su akuma. Regreso la mirada a su revista de modas, una ya algo "antigua" donde ella aparecía como modelo un poco después pues de casarse con Gabriel y el brillo en sus ojos era más profundo que en fotografías anteriores y no gracias al retoque digital.

 _La rubia se miraba en el espejo con nerviosismo, sus manos temblaban mientras se colocaba el labial rosa, respiro profundo agradecía estar sola en su camerino en esos momentos así nadie seria presa de su torpeza y palabras sin sentido._

 _-Paulette tranquilízate te puede dar un ataque.-_ Su kawami se puso en medio de su labial y su boca la rubia ya tenía una gruesa capa en los labios.

- _Beeb, voy a morir, mírame parezco una gelatina y me da miedo hablar y que algo desagradable salga por mi boca._

 _-Sabes puedo ponerte más nerviosa, pero solo te diré esto las energías dicen "tranquila".-_ Paulette respiro una, dos tres veces mientras limpiaba sus labios y solo se colocaba brillo, esa noche tenía una cena importante con su esposo su tercer mes de casados.

Sin peleas, sin discusiones por parte de ambos, solo amor, amor y más amor. Gabriel parecía ser una persona seria con un corazón de piedra, pero realmente era todo lo contrario con la persona que más amaba, en su caso ella.

Cuando salió de su camerino, Gabriel ya el esperaba en el estacionamiento, habían reservado en un restaurante sumamente romántico único y especial, su mesa fue especialmente reservada en el balcón justo donde la luz de la luna daba un toque más romántico a la situación. El ambiente perfecto, El lugar perfecto, la notica más perfecta.

 _-Um esto… Gabriel…-_ el nombrado le miro directo a los ojos eso no ayudaba solo le ponía más nerviosa.

 _-Podrías dejar de tronar tus dedos_.- pidió con delicadeza. Ella respiro profundo antes de poner sus manos sobre la mesa.- _ahora ¿querías decirme algo?_

 _-S-si… Bueno veras…_ \- dios no podía, no cuando tenía la completa atención de su marido sobre ella, sentía que sus penetrante mirada podía ver más lejos de su alma…o eso pensaba _.- yo, siempre me eh preguntado… ¿Qué piensas de los niños?_ \- No, no era la mejor pregunta del mundo y Gabriel parecía no entenderlo, quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la mesa en ese mismo instante.- _¡Para una línea de ropa!_

 _-Específicamente ¿Qué línea de ropa?_

 _-Se me había ocurrido, algo otoño- invierno… los colores marrones y grises como pieles de lobo, disfraces se verían muy lindos._

 _-Sin duda alguna, pero ya existen millones de disfraces para niños con temas de animales, sabes que los niños no son mi fuerte en cuanto a ropa. ¿Por qué la pregunta?_

 _-No, nada solo me surgió la idea, la esposa de uno de los camarógrafos fue hoy al estudio y se veía realmente adorable con su embarazo_.- Gabriel negó con la cabeza mientras reía, Paulette consideraba la mayoría de las cosas adorables.

- _Podríamos concentrarnos en nosotros por ahora, no tenemos mucho de casados y los niños realmente pueden venir en los momentos menos inesperados._

 _-Y ¿eso sería un problema?-_ pregunto un tanto decaída, abril tomo su mano sonriéndole con ternura.

 _-Si vienen de ti, jamás habría ningún problema_.- la rubia sonrió, rápidamente aparto su mano de la de él, ya no tenía por qué irse más por las ramas y realmente esperaba que el dijera la verdad.

 _-Entonces tenemos mucho en que pensar ahora, si no hay problema… Creo que… estoy embarazada_.- soltó aún se sentía asustada, Gabriel le miro serio, se levantó de la mesa y la rodeo. Paulette se levantó de su lugar un poco desconcertada, en ese momento su esposo le abrazo.

 _-¿Crees?_ \- pregunto, como decirle que se había enterado esa misma mañana gracias a un ser mágico que le ayudaba a transformarse en Anthophila se lo había confirmado.

 _-Me da mucho sueño por las tardes y últimamente me eh sentido muy mareada, desde hace un mes._

 _-Tenemos que ir con un médico, el deberá de confirmarnos._ \- muerto de la felicidad abrazo a Paulette con infinito cuidado como si fuera una pieza de la más fina cristalería.

 _-Si, algo me dice que tendremos dos asuntitos que ocuparan toda nuestra atención._

 _-¿Dos?_

- _Hasta ahora soy la única de una familia donde siempre nacen gemelos, así que supongo que abran dos pequeñines en camino._

Cerro la revista guardándola en su bolso, fijo su mirada en su reloj pulsera y después en el cielo ¿Qué demonios hacia Lila que no llegaba? Volpina no era necesaria para esa pelea en casi de estar ayudando.

Ladybug corría por los tejados lo más rápido que podía, Chat Noir apareció casi de inmediato a su lado, ambos compartieron una sonrisa al verse.

-Parece que nos volvemos lentos My lady.

-Déjate de bromas, solo estábamos en lugares retirados.

-¿Quién crees que sea? Algún loco biólogo enamorado de las mariposas, o Hawk Moth ha sacado a sus mascotas a pasear.

-Yo espero sea la segunda aunque sacar a tantos akumas un solo día no es normal.

-Yo solo me pregunto qué tan difícil lo estará llevando la pequeña abejita.- ambos rieron, solo de imaginar a la pequeña Anthophila peleando contra el villano siendo rodeada por miles de mariposas, era cruel pero daba un poco de gracia.

Del techo de uno de los edificios una figura en negro y amarillo aterrizo a un metro de distancia frente a ellos, la joven giro sobre sus talones para verlos.

-¡Anthophila!

-Amenos que tenga una doble, aquí estoy. Pensé que ya estarían luchando contra el akuma.

-Y nosotros lo mismo de ti.- respondió Ladybug saltando a otro edificio para continuar su camino.

-Pues nos damos prisa, tengo un examen de trigonometría antes de finalizar él día.-La abejea acelero el paso, se veía tan confiada, algo le hizo recordar a cierto gato negro durante la adolescencia.

-Si fuera chico… yo digo que tendría un carácter similar al de Hugo.- ladybug sonrió, también le daba cierto aire, por su suerte su hija Emma era más parecida a Adrien, tranquila, amable y dramática como ella.

-Un Hugo es suficiente, por cierto tú y yo debemos hablar más tarde.

Cuando llegaron a donde las mariposas eran más Ladybug y Chat se sorprendieron de ver a Hawk Moth fuera de su escondite luchando contra…¡¿Volpina?! No, no podía ser volpina su traje blanco y negro era parecido más no era ella.

Marble se percató de su presencia, moviendo su muñeca las mariposas fueron a atacar a los recién llegados, Hawk Moth no podía distraerse en ese momento, pues la mujer le ataco nuevamente. Ladybug hizo girar su yoyo rápidamente haciendo un escudo, Chat Noir tomo a Anthophila del brazo colocándola tras de él haciendo casi lo mismo con su bastón, creando un escudo para ambos pues dudaba que el látigo de la pequeña abeja le ayudara en ese momento. En un ágil movimiento Hawk Moth dio un salto quedando al frente de los héroes creando una cortina de mariposas blancas que les protegería de momento.

-¡Hawk Moth!- exclamo Chat Noir, Anthophila le miro con sorpresa ¿Ese era el villano que debían combatir?

-Un akuma más que se salió de control.- el villano miro con enfado a ladybug, más no le respondió.

La cortina de mariposas desapareció, Marble dejo de atacarles. Todos centraron su mirada en ella.

-¡Carmen!- grito Ladybug, Chat apretó los dientes.

-Marble, cariño y que no se te olvide.

-Tal parece esa mujer no estaba del todo perdida, hay un akuma en su interior.- dijo Hawk Moth, Chat tomo del hombro al villano girándolo con enfado, él simplemente le dedico una fría mirada.

-Te has atrevido a akumatizarla muévame ¡¿Estás loco?!

-Disculpa minino, pero yo misma me akumatise.- interrumpió la castaña como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.- mis días como Dame Papillon se terminaron pero ahora eh renacido como Marble y con la ayuda de Taill… es decir Fennec soy invencible.

-Esa mujer logro akumatizar al kwami aprovechando la debilidad sin su portadora – explico el villano. Los cuatro se movieron rápidamente del lugar cuando Merbel se lanzó al ataque, dos ilusiones solidas aparecieron yéndose encontra de ladybug y Chat Noir.

De esas dos ilusiones no sabían cuál era la verdadera, la rubia inflo las majillas, como si esa loca villana hubiera olvidado que ella también es un héroe, desprendió el látigo de su cintura y el problema ahora era a quién ayudar primero, Hawk Moth era su principal enemigo, ayudarlo podría ocasionar que los otros dos lo interpretaran a una traición, odiaba ese tipo de situaciones.

Por otro lado en la escuela el espectáculo de mariposas había terminado, todos debían de regresar sus clases. Los gemelos lograron deshacerse de las gemelas, Emma aun no regresaba y de seguro ya no tardaría si aquella cosa rara ya había desaparecido.

-Si le esperamos tendremos problemas, el examen de ciencias está por comenzar.- Louis tomo del brazo a su gemelo, Hugo solo quería esperar a que su hermana regresara y recibir el "trofeo" algún objeto por demás inútil que sobrara de la pelea, ese era el trato que tenían a cambio de no delatarla.

-Dos minutos.- pidió el otro mirando en dirección a los baños.- le diremos a la profesora que tu alergia regreso por esas mariposas eres alérgico a los animales.

-A la piel de los animales.- el corrigió rodando los ojos con fastidio.- Emma puede darte el "tesoro" en casa y explicar con lujo de detalle que lo paso, ahora vamos, sino, ¿Cómo intercambiaremos exámenes y lograr sacar nota perfecta?

-Eres un amargado… bien vamos, pero entonces yo seré Louis y tu Hugo.

-Siempre hacemos lo mismo para los exámenes cambiamos de nombre.

-Y el único que estudia para el examen de química, es el trato tu química y yo física y todos felices.

-Un par de niños astutos, que lindo.- los gemelos voltearon asustados, tras de ellos una mujer disfrazada de zorro en color negro y blanco les miraba con una amplia sonrisa que les helo la sangre.- Saben mi hermana solía hacer lo mismo pero con el chico que me gustaba.

-Es un buen momento para que alguno de los héroes aparezca.- murmuraron ambos, mientras retrocedían con cuidado.

-Me pregunto qué clase vi llanos serian ustedes.

Miles de mariposas blancas les rodearon volando en círculos a su alrededor, los gemelos se abrazaron fuertemente, algo en su interior les decía que esa mujer los quería separar, el aire comenzó a hacerles falta y lo único que sus oídos podían escuchar era la estridente risa de esa loca mujer. Para cuando todo termino los tres avían desaparecido.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Muchos estarán pensando que me estoy yendo demasiado rápido con la historia y pues solo les aclaro que no, quedan muchos misterios por delante como "los embarazos" de Paulette, además de que había dicho que en este cap se revelaría la identidad de ladybug.**_

 _ **¿Qué planea hacer Carmen con los gemelos? ¿A quién ayudara Emma? ¿Marinette está embarazada otra vez? ¿Qué pasara con Lila?**_

 _ **Otra cosa que no explique le capitulo anterior son el nuevo nombre de Carmen y Taill. Fennec ( o mejor escrito fénec ) es un zorro del desierto. Y habita en Sahara y Arabia.**_

 _ **Marble "Zorro de mármol"**_ __ _ **pertenece a la especie de zorro rojo, pero es una mutación, el color de su pelaje no es común, y es criado por humanos. (Lo cual de cierta forma combina con su nombre "Marble/ Carmen" xD) en otras palabras un zorro pirata xDD ok ya**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización. n.n**_


	7. Muticus (ParteI)

Paulette había pagado por el café, Lila nunca llego ni cuando aquello termino, salió de la cafetería, acomodándose las gafas oscuras, la hora del almuerzo en el colegio estaba por comenzar y ella no estaba muy lejos, aprovecharía para ver a sus nietos a la distancia tenía un par de meces que no les vea a excepción de Emma cuando se transformaba para salvar el mundo junto a sus padres.

Su móvil sonó, era extraño, nadie tenía su número a excepción de un par de personas, dos para ser exacta, al mirar encontró un número privado.

-Qué extraño…¿Diga?

- _Señorita Anna Filberth_

-Sí, ¿Quién habla?- pregunto desconcertada, sentía seriedad a través de la voz de aquel hombre.

 _-Soy el Doctor Palmer, llamo del hospital, la señorita Lila nos ha confiado su número._

-Lo lamento, pero no estoy entendiendo nada. ¿Qué paso con Lila?

 _-Sufrió un atentado en su propia casa, al parecer un intento de asesinato, ya ha despertado, no conseguimos contactar con su primo el señor Adrien Agreste, usted fue su otro contacto._

-Y-ya entiendo, iré de inmediato doctor.

La visita a sus nietos se postergaría, rápidamente tomo un taxi que le llevara al hospital, ahora entendía un poco sobre la ausencia de Lila en esa cita, se mordió el pulgar con duda… Taill había predicho que su hijo y nuera estaban en peligro.

 _Pero el portador de la astucia, decaerá y la reina surgirá._

 _-_ Como no lo entendiste en su momento Paulette… Señor por favor es urgente dese prisa.

Ladybug fue derribada, evito por todos sus medios los fuertes golpes de la ilusión de Marble, ilusiones solidas como si se tratara de la real… cerro sus ojos fuertemente cuando su vista se tornó borrosa.

-" _No Marinette, no por favor_."- pensó, no quería que su mente se distrajera en otras cosas que no fueran la pelea.

Marble estuvo a punto de golpearle en la cabeza con la flauta, más el látigo de la rubia se enrosco en su cuello para después ser lanzada lejos de ladybug.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto poniéndose frente a ella, la de traje rojo se colocó de pie examinado las otras dos peleas.

-Con el akuma y el kwami akumatizado es bastante poderosa.- le dijo.- Anthophila será mejor que te marches.

-No, no pienso irme Ladybug si es una víctima de un akuma debemos liberarle. Y tú no te vez del todo bien.

-Me eh enfrentado a otros akumas aun estando embarazada uno más no ara la excepción.- Anthophila abrió la boca, esa mujer estaba más loca que la villana, arriesgarse a esa pelea estando…

-¡Ladybug!- grito sujetándola del brazo, una de las ilusiones les había saltado para atacarlas.- si estas esperando una mini Catarina lo mejor es que tú te marches no puedes luchar así.

-¿Y quién te lo confirmo? .- girando su yoyo a gran velocidad se cubrió junto a la abeja de una nuevo ataque de mariposas esta vez de color rojo.- también puede que sea un resfriado.

-P-pero tu…-dando un gran salto ambas llegaron al borde de una chimenea.- tú lo dijiste que…

-Aun eres joven te falta mucho que aprender del humor adulto.

-Sí que los malos chistes de Chat son contagiosos.

-Las dos reinas insecto podrían dejar de hablar a mis espaldas cuando estoy a medio metro de distancia, puedo escucharles.- Chat golpeo a su ilusión de Marble en el estómago.- y mis chistes son purrfectos.

Las ilusiones se desvanecieron, Marble les miro mientras reía de una forma desquiciada, Hawk Moth junto a los tres héroes se reunieron a una distancia prudente de ella, si Marble detuvo sus ataques significaba que estaba por hacer otro sucio movimientos.

-Me eh aburrido.- dijo sin más, su mirada se posaba en los cuatro mientras su sonrisa de ampliaba.- Entréguenme a esa niña.

Hawk Moth se colocó frente Anthophila, Carmen le había señalado y los otros dos no entendieron. Pero de igual modo sabían que si Carmen quería a la abeja no la dejarían tan fácil.

-Un abuelo protector que lindo…- chasqueando sus dedos un montón de mariposas le rodeo por completo hasta dispersarse y dejar a la luz a un par de gemelos en medio de ambos bandos. Chat Noir apretó los dientes con fuerza, primero hace años esa loca secuestro a Emma y ahora a sus hijos menores, si se atrevía a tocarles un solo cabello, la mataría enfrente de todos.- ¡Entréguenme los Miraculous con esa niña y los dejo libres!

-No se dejen engañar, es solo una trampa poner a civiles en peligro, no yo lo hubiera hecho mejor.

-Oh claro que no maestro, usar corazones oscuros es su especialidad, pero la mía es crear bestias sedientas como, mi adorable mascota canina de hace años ¿la recuerdas Ladybug?

La azabache miro a sus hijo, sus rostros asustados que les miraban en silencio, no podían ser ilusiones los conocía muy bien, eran reales. Observo a Mable, el silencio generaba una atmosfera demasiado tensa. Después su mirada se tornó a Anthophila ¿Qué quería Carmen con ella?

-¡Basta!- grito la rubia, las miradas se fueron sobre ella.- déjalos tranquilos, te daré mi miraculous pero deja a esos niños tranquilos.

-Anthophila no lo hagas.- dijo Chat Noir colocando una mano frente a ella.

-Que aburrido… y si hacemos esto más entretenido.- un par de mariposas entre el resto se tornaron negras, Hawk Moth abrió la boca de la sorpresa, ella conservaba la habilidad de crear akumas.- ¿Qué tipo de villanos serian ellos? ¿Lo descubrimos?

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Cataclismo!- Chat se lanzó contra Carmen, ella se alejó cuando el gato negro salto enzima suyo, la rubia aprovecho para correr hasta donde sus hermanos y Ladybug se desvaneció, su interior ardía, no lo entendía, esos no eran síntomas un embarazo sino de otra cosa pero…¿Qué?

Hawk Moth podía sentir un gran cumulo de energías negativas provenir de Ladybug, en esos momentos ella podría ser una gran víctima de akuma, no tan peligrosa como Marble pero si peligrosa.

-¡Chat Noir es una trampa!- Hawk Moth se acercó hasta ladybug, pero antes de poner una mano sobre ella, Anthophila le sujeto con su látigo.

-Ni se te ocurra.- advirtió.- el miraculous se queda con ella.

-¡HUGO!

Hawk Moth y la rubia miraron a los gemelos, Louis empujo a su hermano cuando una mariposa negra se posó en su hombros, el akuma en ese instante cambio de portador, el cuerpo de Louis se cubrió de negro, para después mostrar a un chico de piel azulada, con un traje similar a los elfos. Hawk Moth lo comprendió, efectivamente era una trampa, liberándose del agarre del látigo le arrebato los aretes a ladybug mostrando su verdadera forma.

-Mamá…-chillo Hugo.

-¡Alquimista!- grito Marble, Louis ahora "Alquimista" lanzo un polvo verde a los ojos de la abeja. Para lograr alejarse y llegar hasta Marinette. Chat Noir se alejó de la villana, tenía que rescatar a su esposa y a su hijo al mismo tiempo.

Paulette fue guiada hasta la habitación de Lila, esta luchaba contra una enfermera que le amenazaba con amarrarla a la cama si no se quedaba recostada, pues solo les dificultaba el trabajo. Lila solo se tranquilizó cuando vio entrar a su maestra.

-Ya veo que por esto no llegaste al café, se directa ¿Qué paso?

-Carmen.- ese nombre bastaba para entenderlo todo.- secuestro a Taill e intento matarme.

-No me sorprende, debemos recuperar el miraculous, a esto se refería con "la astucia perderá"

-Y la reina surgirá, la hija de Adrien está en peligro. Solo a ella se le puede designar como reina.- Paulette torció los labios, no, le costó trabajo comprenderlo, pero esa predicción no tenía nada que ver con Emma.

-Traeré al gran sabio, el curara tus heridas e iremos por Taill.

-Maestra… va a necesitar ayuda, Hawk Moth su esposo no es del todo confiable pero es el único que…

-Lo sé, y encontrar la portador no fue difícil, ahora obedece yo me encargo.

Marinette se levantó del suelo sujetándose del costado, sus orbes zafiro se había tornado violetas, sin que ninguno se diera cuanta uno de los dos akuma había entrado al interior de Marinette, Hawk Moth se alejó un poco de ella y al mismo tiempo intentaba recordar cómo fue que extrajo el akuma la primera vez, le costó trabajo. La pequeña abeja se acercó presa del aturdimiento la identidad de Ladybug, su modelo a seguir para ser una heroína tan grande y fabulosa como ella…

-No te acerques.- advirtió Hawk Moth.- es otra víctima de Akuma.- sin pensárselo dos veces arrojo los aretes a la rubia. Marinette tomo el látigo del suelo él cual ella no dejaba de sujetar, antes de poder atrapar los aretes, la azabache la lanzo lejos tras de sí.

-¡LOS ARETES!

-¡RAPIDO TOMALOS ARETES!- ordeno Mable, Chat la dejo de lado para lograr apoderarse del miraculous le quedaba poco tiempo.

Hugo observo los aretes de su madre, y a ella acercarse de aquel modo poseído, sin creerlo, los aretes se elevaron yendo hasta donde él creando una esfera roja a su alrededor, un escudo que le protegía, Marble torció los labios.

-¡Alquimista! Regresa con tu ama.- Louis rápidamente se alejó para ir con la villana.- esta pelea no tiene más sentido, Abejita escucha, si quieres a estos dos de regreso ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Encantadora.

El cuerpo de Marinette se cubrió de negro, la Encantadora, la villana dormida en el corazón de Marinette había despertado después de quince años. Comenzando a caminar con gracia y elegancia ignorando a todos los demás, la rubia se le puso en frente cortándole el paso. de un fuerte manotazo logro tirarla, Chat le sujeto de los brazos.

-Mari, Mari eres más fuerte que esto no caigas, lucha ¡Tienes que luchar!

Un par de libélulas se posaron sobre sus hombros comenzando a arder en llamas, Chat le soltó intentando librarse de ese fuego, ella siguió caminando.

-No… ¡No mamá, no lo hagas!- Anthophila corrió hasta ella intentando detenerla, Chat se sorprendió por esas palabras y le atrapo por la cintura. Ya nada se podía hacer. - ¡MAMÁ!

-Si quieres a tu madre y a tu hermano de regreso, sabes lo que tienes que hacer Emma Agreste, lo sabes.- Marble desapareció tras una cortina de mariposas junto a Marinette y Louis, todo eso debía de ser un sueño, el escudo que protegía a Hugo se desvaneció, Hawk Moth coloco una mano sobre su hombro poniéndolo aún más nervioso.

-Aléjate de él Hawk Moth.- advirtió Chat sin soltar a la rubia.

-Tan testarudo como siempre, dejemos esto de lado, la situación es más delicada de lo que crees Adrien.

-¿Adrien?- Emma miro a Chat su transformación se deshizo dejando ver al famoso Adrien Agreste, ninguno de los dos podía creerlo.-…Papá…

-¿Cómo sabes mi identidad?- pregunto sin dejar de sujetar a la abeja.- Responde.

La transformación de Hawk Moth termino, ese día no podía ser peor, Emma podría catalogarlo como el día internacional de revelar sus identidades, su madre, su hermano, su padre y ahora.. ¡Su abuelo! Su abuelo era el loco villano de Paris que atormentó a los dos grandes héroes de toda Francia… Solo faltaba ella, pero no era ya necesario. Adrien por otro lado y a pesar de estar sorprendido no podía hacer más que mirar a su propio padre con rabia.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Todos bajen las antorchas! Y las piedras- señala a uno en el fondo- siento que esto me quedo algo enredado xD peeero lo mejor ya está por comenzar, un nuevo héroe nacerá y Marble estará en problemas (mal intento de frase heroica dónde? xD) y no tengo más que decir xDD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea es bienvenido**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	8. Muticus (ParteII)

Hugo no podía creer lo que estaba pasando sabía que su hermana mayor era aliada de los héroes más grandes de todo Paris, en menos de una hora su gemelo fue akumatizado, su madre resulto ser la grandiosa Ladybug y ahora era akumatizada, sabía que ladybug y Chat Noir eran compañeros, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que no solo su madre sino que Chat Noir era su padre y ahora Hawk Moth el enemigo a vencer era su propio abuelo… linda familia. Y ahora que lo pensaba un poco podía comprender por qué no se sentía cómodo cuando visitaba a su abuelo.

Emma por su parte deshizo su transformación, Adrien la había soltado mientras aún se mantenía una mirada retadora con su padre.

-Hugo.- le llamo… el gemelo retrocedió lentamente para después correr hasta donde su padre y hermana. Emma lo tomo por los hombros apenas estuvo a su lado.

-¿Molesto?- pregunto Gabriel, en respuesta Adrien solo apretó los dientes.

-Molesto no es la palabra que yo usari, más bien y por respeto a mis hijos no diré nada… Hugo dame los pendientes de ladybug.- rápidamente el menor entrego los pendientes, su mirada esmeralda se posó sobre su hija.- Emma entrégame la peineta de Anthophila.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Papá no, no lo are!

-Emma no hagas una escena, Carmen está completamente loca, por tu seguridad tienes que entregarme el miraculous solo así voy a protegerte.

-Solo así le vas a entregar a Emma en bandeja de plata Adrien… deja el miraculous con su portadora- la rubia asintió a las palabras de su abuelo, se negaba a tener que entregar su miraculous.

-No te metas en esto.- advirtió el rubio, sujetando a sus hijos se apresuró a bajar de aquel edificio donde la pelea se había terminado.

Gabriel los seguía por detrás, bajaron por las escaleras de emergencia hasta el estacionamiento donde aprovecharían para salir sin ser vistos, Beeb se aferró al pecho de su portadora, con la mano libre de Emma la sostuvo para cubrirla con su mano y hacerla pasar por una pequeña y curiosa muñequita, antes de poder cruzar la enorme puerta de estacionamiento, esta fue obstruida por una cortina de mariposas.

-¡Plagg!- exclamo, el kwami salió de su escondite con un trozo de queso en sus manitas.

-No eh recuperado mis energías no te puedes transformas si lo haces nos vas a poner en peligro a todos.

-A pesar de tener a tus hijos a un lado no demuestras el a ver madurado mucho Adrien sigues siendo igual a cuando niño, ¿tanto te cuesta escuchar por una vez?

-¿Escucharte? Más de una vez has intentado acabar con nosotros, te recuerdo que por tu culpa casi matan a Emma y a Marinette hace quince años.- la rubia miro a su abuelo con cierto temor ¿por culpa de él casi la matan a ella y a su madre?

Gabriel deshizo su transformación, Emma corrió hasta quedar a una distancia prudente entre su padre y su abuelo, Adrien intento ir a por ella más los kwami rodearon a la pequeña rubia, incluido Nooroo.

-Podrían todos controlarse por una vez en sus vidas.- pidió la kwami amarilla.- Ladybug y su hijo están en grave peligro y ustedes no hacen más que pelear.

-De hecho Adrien es el que pelea y no escucha.- dijo Plagg sin mucha importancia comiendo su preciado queso, los otros dos kwami le miraron de forma seria.- pero si es la verdad.

-Hawk Moth, mi maestra ha confiado en ti y hasta ahora no has cumplido tu parte del trato.- Beeb estaba frente a Gabriel, este miro a la abeja y después a su nieta.- diles la verdad.

-¿Qué verdad?- pregunto Hugo, Adrien negó con la cabeza dándole a entender que él no lo sabía.

-Muticus debe despertar.- respondió Gabriel con indiferencia, para después pasarlos de largo.- hagamos un trato, Taill el zorro tiene la habilidad de profesar hechos venideros, antes de caer bajo las garras de Carmen había hecho una predicción, la cual tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió hoy.

-¿Esa predicción tiene la clave para que mi madre y hermano regresen a salvo? Pregunto Hugo, Gabriel asintió mirándolos sobre su hombro.

-Entonces dilo ahora.- ordeno Adrien.

-No, solo se parte de esa predicción, si aceptan venir a la mansión, conocerás a la persona que tiene piezas clave sobre como rescatar a ladybug.

-Emma, Hugo, regresen a casa yo rescatare a su madre y a Louis se los prome…

-Si fuera tu no les dejaría solos.- interrumpió Gabriel.- Carmen quiere a Emma dejarla sola en estos momentos es entregarla en bandeja de plata.

Él tenía razón, a su pesar, Adrien fue a la mansión junto a sus hijos, Para cuando llegaron frente a la entrada principal de la mansión les esperaba una mujer vestida completamente de negro, Beeb salió de su escondite para abrazarse a la descomedida, Adrien la identifico rápidamente esa mujer era Anna Filberth ¿Qué hacia ella en ese lugar?

-¡Maestra!- exclamo la kwami.- le eh echado de menos.

-Y yo a ti Beeb, y yo a ti, pero veo que tu portadora te necesita más que yo ahora.

-Me eh perdido señorita Anna ¿Qué hace aquí?- los menores se miraron sin comprender, Anna le sonrío y al final fue Gabriel quien respondió.

-Anna Filberth deberías de reconocerla ella te ayudo a ti y a Volpina cuando secuestraron a Emma.

-¿Alguna vez pensabas contarme todas tus aventuras de héroe papá? – Emma le miraba con reproche al parecer había demasiado de ella que desconocía, secuestros, amenazas de muerte ¿Qué faltaba que su abuela siguiera con vida y no era más que un recuerdo en la pared?

-Pequeña, los adultos sabrán cuando decirte la verdad, por otro lado Chat Noir, tal vez no lo parezca pero en su tiempo yo fui Anthophila, claro antes de ceder mi lugar a tu hija. Más no creo que la calle sea un buen lugar para hablar de esto… Gabriel.

-Vamos a mi estudio. Los niños vienen igual.

Todos se encaminaron al estudio, Emma miraba con recelo como su kwami parecía preferir la compañía de su antigua portadora a la de ella y al mismo tiempo esa mujer le daba mucha curiosidad ¿Por qué ella para ser su sucesora? Supuso que algo tenía que ver con ser la hija mayor de los dos grandes héroes de Paris. Además eso de que le secuestraran e intentaran matarla de pequeña no lo recordaba y también el generaba gran curiosidad.

En el estudio, Gabriel tomo su lugar frente a la pintura de su esposa "fallecida" Anna observo la pintura sin saber si sentirse alagada o que cosa, la obra "El retrato de Adele" es una de sus pinturas favoritas y el que Gabriel mandara a hacer uno con su rostro despertó emociones dentro de ella.

-¿Cómo podemos salvar a mi familia?- la pregunta de Adrien le saco de sus pensamientos, Anna aclaro su garganta recobrando la compostura.

-Si liberamos al kwami de las manos de esa bruja.- respondió.- para deshacer el daño que un portador hizo en el pasado.- ante esas palabras todos enfocaron sus miradas en Gabriel.- necesitamos la ayuda de los miraculous, de todos,

-Mi ma… quiero decir, Ladybug fue secuestrada y un miraculous fue akumatizado hay otra opción ¿verdad? – pregunto Emma, Anna asintió confirmando su pregunta.

-Existe otra forma, pero para eso necesitaremos la ayuda de Muticus.- Gabriel ladeo su rostro a la pintura, sabía a qué se refería.

-¿Muticus? ¿Otro portador?- pregunto Adrien, Anna asintió nuevamente.- ¿Dónde lo encontramos?

-Hace por lo menos más de veinte años el antiguo portador de Linnae murió.- respondió Beeb con pesar, Adrien torció los labios, estaban como al principio perdidos y perdiendo el tiempo para rescatar a su esposa e hijo.

-No todo está perdido Chat Noir, si yo eh cedido mi lugar a tu hija es por una razón, y esa es que yo no era la portadora elegida para ser Anthophila, solo era su "suplente" hasta que ella naciera, la verdadera portadora. Lo largo del a historia los portadores de ladybug y chat Noir son los encargados de traer al mundo a los nuevos portadores y que ellos tracen un nuevo comienzo para todos. Pero con la muerte de los antiguos portadores los miraculous se perdieron y para el gran sabio reunirlo le ha costado mucho trabajo.

-Sonara estúpido y poco creíble, pero esta conversación Anna y yo la tuvimos hace poco tiempo, resulta ser que los destinados a ser portadores descienden directamente de los anteriores Ladybug y Chat Noir- explico Gabriel, los menores no comprendían pero Adrien tal parecía comprenderlo un poco mejor.- Volpina es un caso diferente, ella no defiende de los antiguos portadores. Anna o la antigua portadora de Beeb tampoco lo es.

-En otras palabras Chat Noir, el portador de Linnae no está listo, mas no tenemos tiempo de irnos con delicadezas… Beeb ¿podrías?

-Sin más que decir, la kwami entro tras el retrato de Paulette, la pintura se hizo a un lado junto a la puerta de la caja fuerte sacando del interior lo que parecía ser un broche con forma de abanico y después entregarlo a Anna.

-Un miraculous.- susurro Hugo, Anna poco a poco se fue acercando hasta él colocando el miraculous en su palma.

-Bienvenido Muticus.

-¡Un portador!- exclamo Emma, Adrien rápidamente tomo el miraculos de las manos de su hijo.- ¡Papá!

-No pienso poner a mi hijo en peligro, él no puede ser un portador Carmen está loca y no dudara en matarlo.

-Adrien escucha.- la voz de Anna sonó firme, y el que ella pronunciara su nombre civil le estremeció un poco.- no reprimas a tus hijos no cometas los errores de tu padre, ya lo dije los portadores son descendientes de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Sin más Adrien regreso el broche, Hugo no sabía si sonreír o asustarse, ese día no paraba de llenarse de sorpresas y estaba seguro de que aún le faltaban más, si era un sueño y por más que le doliera deseaba despertar y ver a su familia reunida sin nada que los amenazara y seguramente que era un sueño, si él era el destinado a ser Muticus ¿Dónde estaba el kwami?

-Chicos, podrían ir a la habitación de su padre. Ahora debemos hablar cosas más serias.- pidió Gabriel.

-Pero somos portadores.- dijo Emma.- si están planeando algo para rescatar a Ladybug y mi hermano nosotros debemos escuchar y dar opiniones, también nos incumben esas cosas serias.

-Por el momento no hablaremos nada relacionado a un rescate y yo soy un enemigo, lo que vamos a hablar solo le interesa a tu padre, así que márchense.

-Emma ve con tu hermano. Prometo que toda esa curiosidad que te provoco la conocerás.- pidió Anna, la rubia miro a su padre quien con un gesto le indico que todo estaría bien. Cuando los menores salieron Adrien les dedico su semblante más serio que antes.

-has dicho algo interesante hace un rato… que los portadores somos descendientes de ladybug y chat Noir ¿Dónde encaja todo esto? ¿Tú eres un descendiente?

-No. Respondió su padre.

-¿Entonces?

-Tu madre lo fue… ella fue descendiente de Ladybug y Chat Noir, tú y tu hermano al ser sus hijos también forma parte de la descendencia.

-Un segundo… ya no entiendo nada ¿Hermano? Si hasta donde tengo uso de razón siempre fui hijo único, nunca me dijiste nada de un hermano.

-Creciste siendo hijo único Adrien, nunca te preguntaste ¿Por qué tu esposa dio a luz a gemelos?- pregunto Anna, Adrien solo negó con la cabeza. Ella suspiro pesadamente.- porque yo vengo de una familia en la cual siempre han nacido gemelos y tú fuiste un gemelo Adrien.

-¿Qué? – Adrien miraba a Anna y a su padre en pautas iguales, ella dijo que venía de gemelos y el fue un gemelo, entonces…Anna se quitó las gafas oscuras y la peluca que tenía mostrando su verdadera identidad, se había preparado para el rechazo de su hijo, se lo merecía después de tantos años fingir estar muerta.- ¡Mamá!

-Yo… antes de que tu nacieras yo, esperaba gemelos.- comenzó a relatar.- y cuando nacieron… hubo muchas complicaciones, Demian tu hermano era mucho más pequeño que tú, sus pulmones no se formaron bien y tu casi no respirabas por tener el cordón umbilical alrededor del cuello. Dos semanas después de haber nacido, Demian murió.

Anna, o mejor dicho Paulette bajo la mirada, a pesar de los años el recuerdo estaba aún fresco en su memoria, cuando los médicos entraron a su habitación dando la terrible noticia sobre la muerte de uno de sus hijos. Gabriel por otro lado carraspeo con la garganta llamando la atención de su hijo.

-Es por eso que has crecido como hijo único desde que naciste prácticamente, cuando supe que tu madre era Anthophila el salvarla ya no era una opción, más logro sobrevivir y para protegerte escapo de tu vida fingiendo estar muerta y por temor a que te pasara lo mismo, yo hice lo que hice en el pasado por querer protegerte.

Los menores por otro lado se encontraban en la habitación de su padre sentados sobre la cama observando el miraculous, el kwami seguía sin aparecer y Emma en más de una ocasión le pellizco e incluso golpeo su cabeza para comprobarle que no era un sueño como le creía.

-¿Dónde está entonces? Beeb apareció cuando abriste una cajita… ¿eso falta para que aparezca?

-No, Hugo, Linnae es algo perezoso más que Plagg, colócate el miraculous y entonces despertara.

Hugo tomo el broche y lo coloco en su chaqueta, el miraculous libero un destello azul, expulsando una esfera de un color azul verdoso, dejando en libertad al kwami que flotaba de cabeza, Beeb sonto una risita inocente acercándose hasta el kwami y girarlo.

-Dormilón despierta.- el kwami con forma de pavo real bostezo, para después comenzar a llorar.

-Ni siquiera te ha visto y ya sabe que su vida será aburrida.- bromeo Emma, Hugo gruño por lo bajo tomando la kwami sobre la lama de su mano.

-Linnae tiene sueños tan felices que cuando despierta se pone a llorar, pero no es muy común.- explico la kwami amarilla.- pavi mira tienes un porta…

-¡NO ME DIGAS PAVI!- el kwami se enfadó, su cola se abrió tal cual lo aria un pavo real, más el se puso en cuatro como si fuera un gato con el pelaje erizado.

-Ok…Linnae creo que soy tu portador y…

-Si, si, yo soy Linnae el miraculous del pavo real y te daré el poder del viento y bla bla bla, ahora eres Muticus.

-Dime que es un kwami macho.- pidió Emma, el kwami le daba cierto miedo ocn esos cambios de humor repentinos.

-Te acostumbras, deja que despierte bien y se disculpara ya ara mejor su presentación.- Beeb se acercó hasta Linnae para jugar con su colita, el kwami parecía querer quedarse dormido otra ves mientras danzaba al compás de la abeja.

-¡Hola! Mi nombre es Linnae , perdón por lo de hace un rato, tenía sueño y bueno como te dije que tengo le poder para convertirte en ¡Muticus! El amo del viento y los espejos ¿tienes fresas? Quiero fresas ¡fresas fresas fresas!

-Ok ahora si tengo miedo.- dijo Hugo.

-Linnae no controla sus emociones pero es divertido, felicidades Muticus, junto a Linnae no tendrás para nada aburrimiento.

El pequeño kwami azul se paseaba por toda la habitación repitiendo el querer fresas como si su vida dependiera de ello, tras conseguir la fruta, el kwami se dispuso a devorarlo todo el tazón, Beeb comía de sus almendras mientras explicaba algunas cosas del kwami, no solo era de emociones diversas, incluso era un más glotón que le mismo Plagg y su obsesión por el queso.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Se revela la verdad, Adrien había nacido con un gemelo que no logro sobrevivir, Paulette se revela frente a su hijo después de tantos años y Hugo es ahora el portador del miraculous del pavo real ¿Qué pasara ahora?**_

 _ **Por si lo preguntan, no eh usado los nombres de Le paon y Duusu porque los que eh puesto ya los tenia ne la mente desde hace mucho tiempo xD y ahora los explico.**_

 _ **Muticus, proviene del nombre "Mutilus" Mutilado.**_

 _ **Linnae proviene de Carlos Linneo (en sueco: Carl Nilsson Lenaeus) fue un científico, naturalista, botánico y zoólogo, fue quien le dio el nombre de Muticus a la especia por una ilustración de d´Aldrovandi quien había llamado erróneamente al pavo "pavo de Japón"**_

 _ **Y hasta aquí xD**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización n.n**_


	9. Planes

Movía sus manos en vagos intentos por liberarse, las cuerdas estaban muy bien atadas, tanto que si él dejaba de moverse poco a poco su circulación se detendría, ya de por si sentía cosquilleos en sus dedos y en sus piernas. Una pequeña criatura blanca de ojos naranjas le miraba de manera penetrante, y eso a él le daba cierto miedo, giro su rostro para ver a su madre encadenada en un muro y aun presa de la inconciencia, no sabía cómo llego a ese lugar, no sabía cuánto tiempo duro estando inconsciente y no sabía quién les tenía en ese lugar.

El sonido de alguien acercarse, provoco que su respiración se agitara, su cerebro ordena mantener la calma, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba de forma diferente, desesperándose más por querer liberarse.

-Shhh tranquilo, oh despertaras a mami.- susurraron a su oído, Louis intento relajarse, tragar salida se le dificulto un poco por tener una mordaza, la mujer entonces dejo un plato con una porción generosa de lo que parecía ser un pastel y después quito la mordaza.

-T-tía Lila…-dijo él, Carmen le miro con sorpresa para después negar con la cabeza mientras reía por lo bajo.

-Así que mi hermana es "Tía" pero que patético… sabes pequeño yo podría a ver sido tu adorable madre, pero el muy idiota de tu padre prefirió a la panadera.- cortando un poco del postre lo acerco hasta la boca del menor quien rápidamente ladeo el rostro.

-S-soy intolerante a la lactosa.- dijo, Carmen torció los labios alejando el plato, no paso mucho para que regresara esta vez otro lleno de fruta picada, tomo un trozo de sandía y lo acerco, Louis un poco desconfiado comió la fruta.- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?

-A las mascotas se les trata con cariño.- respondió.- pero a las plagas hay que eliminarlas poco a poco.- su mirada se centró en Marinette quien parecía querer despertar.- sabes tal vez rompa con el cliché del súper villano, contarte mi plan, dejarte aquí atado, mientras observas como descuartizo a tu madre y sus gritos de dolor inundan la habitación. Pero no, no son mis planes para con ustedes.

-¿Entonces?

-Yo quiero algo, y no son solo los miraculous, quiero a la responsable de que llegara a ser quien soy ahora, es una desgracia que no sea Ladybug en su totalidad… yo quiero a alguien más… a Emma Agreste.

Louis le miro con sorpresa ¿Por qué esa mujer quería a su hermana? Si bien no se compara a los héroes más grandes de todos Paris se encargaba de hacer el bien, ella jamás le había hecho daño a nadie, Carmen por otro lado se fascino con aquella reacción, su querido hermano menor seguro se estaba interrogando si su hermana había hecho algo malo, le desato las muñecas pero no las piernas para que el menor siguiera comiendo la fruto y poder beber un poco de agua, como se lo había dicho a las mascotas se les debía de tratar con cariño.

Por otro lado, Adrien no podía creer que su madre siguiera con vida, se negaba a creerlo, era más fácil creer que su padre akumatizo a una persona que pudiera tomar la apariencia que deseara, y ese cuento del hermano gemelo muerto tampoco se lo creía, estaban jugando con su mente y él no se permitiría caer como un idiota. Apretó los puños para conservar su calma.

-Adrien…

-¿Piensan que caeré en su trampa tan fácil? Mi madre murió cuando yo era pequeño, vi su cuerpo en el ataúd y vi como la enterraban, esto no va a funcionar conmigo.- sus orbes esmeralda se fijaron en su padre.- ahora quítale el akuma o lo hago yo mismo y después te rompo la cara.

-¡Adrien!- grito Paulette colocándose frente a ambos hombres.- yo no soy un akuma, te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo no estoy muerta… por mucho tiempo lo fingí y solo para protegerte de tu padre.- Gabriel desvió ligeramente la mirada, de cierto modo era verdad y Gabriel también quería proteger a su hijo evitando tuviera el destino de un portador.- todo lo que te digo es verdad y existen pruebas.

-Entonces quiero verlas, entonces solo así voy a creerles.

-Tú las tienes.- dijo la rubia.- en mi "testamento" te hice heredero de una bóveda y se que ya sabes que en su interior se encuentran demasiados akumas dentro de ámbar dorado, mismo que yo capture cuando fui Anthopila.- era cierto, Adrien nunca comento nada sobre la bóveda, la única y primera vez que visito el lugar fue antes de casarse con Marinette.- ¿lo viste?

-Si.- en medio de la bóveda encontró un pequeño cofre, parecía ser de marfil, más no lo era, por lo poco que descubrió ese cofre era una artesanía africana que por respeto a su madre no se atrevió a abrir.- ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-Dentro del cofre están las evidencias que necesitas para creernos, el acta de nacimiento de Demian, su acta de defunción, todo, pero si tomas en cuenta que ir por esas pruebas te tomara trabajo y además Carmen tiene a tu esposa eh hijo, no tienes más opciones que creernos.

-Y ahora qué sabes todo esto.- intervino Gabriel.- ¿Qué aras? ¿Les quitaras los miraculous a tus hijos y ahorras más fácil el trabajo a Carmen, o prefieres hacer un tregua y dejar que nosotros te ayudemos a recuperarlos?

-A pesar de ser mi padre, no confió en ti, ya no y en cuanto a usted.- dijo mirando a su madre de forma seria.- ¿Qué puede hacer una persona sin un miraculous? ¿Pretendes usar los de Ladybug?

-Puedo entrenar a Emma y a Hugo, lo hice en el pasado con Lila.- Adrien no respondió solo se dio media vuelta saliendo del estudio, para ir por sus hijos, en todo ese tiempo no idearon un plan para rescatar a Marinette y Louis solo se dedicaron a discutir cosas sin importancia o tal vez no.

Se detuvo la pie de las escaleras, suspirando profundamente, Plagg , le miraba en silencio sintiendo la melancolía de su portador… tal vez si debería de creer en esa tonta teoría de que le tenía un gemelo, cuando confirmaron el embarazo gemelar de Marinette, lo primero que pensaron fue en un milagro de la vida, ambos fueron hijos únicos y tener gemelos sería en cantador.

Hugo y Emma se encontraban sentados en la cama discutiendo sobre la apariencia del menor una vez transformado, Hugo pensaba que posiblemente seria el típico traje que su madre y padre portaban, incluso igual que Emma y si era honesto un traje de látex era lo menos que deseaba usar.

-No es látex, ni cuero, con ninguno de los dos es cómodo andar.- dijo Emma, Hugo torció los labios inconforme con esa respuesta.- digamos que es como las cebollas otra capa de tu piel.

-La idea de ser un súper héroe me encanta, pero no pienso andar saltando edificios estando desnudo, si ese traje es una capa de piel significa que estaré des-un-do.

-A papá y mamá parece no importarles.- Hugo hizo una mueca de asco.

-Has arruinado mi infancia.

-¡Oye!... yo jamás lo pensé así, y mira que también me paseo de ese modo por todo Paris… pero no es tan literal, a lo que me refiero es…es… olvídalo ya no tengo ni idea de que decirte, pero si no lo pruebas no lo sabrás, ¿viste al abuelo? Su traje era diferente más formal y anticuado… pero se ve bien. Tal vez tú te verías igual.

-Si claro… bueno si, si no lo intento jamás lo sabré…- sus ojos se centraron en el kwami que devoraba sus fresas muy ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, por un momento lo dudo, su primer encuentro fue entre lágrimas y un mal carácter, para después pasar a ser un amor de criatura mágica…-Linnae.

-Si…- el kwami le miro con los ojos entrecerrados haciendo a un lado su dulce fresa, Hugo carraspeo con la garganta.

-Quiero transformarme.- dicho eso, el Kwami soltó su fruta, levito hasta quedar a centímetros del rostro de su portador, aún seguía con los ojos entrecerrados, y algo le decía que lo que él dijera no sería nada bueno.

-Bueno, solo debes decirlo, pero esto te va a costar.- Beeb se acercó a su portadora, Emma parecía ver a un chantajista negociar con su bobo hermano menor.

-Por favor dime que no es u villano.

-Linnae es predecible, el no hace nada sin algo a cambio, les advertí que es peor que Plagg.- dijo la kwami amarilla.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo quiero…¡FRESAS!- grito el kwami feliz, Emma y Beeb suspiraron con alivio y Hugo se sintió un idiota, por un segundo pensó esa criatura le pediría el control total del mundo o sacrificar un conejo a su nombre.- Solo tienes que decir ¡Linnae Transformación! Y te convertirás en Muticus.

-¡Linnae Transformación!- grito Hugo, El kwami rápidamente fue adsorbió por el broche, Emma cubrió sus ojos, la inmensa luz agua marina que emanaba la transformación le lastimo a los ojos, cuando todo paso, ella observo a su hermano.

-¡Wow!... ¡Estas desnudo!- grito, Hugo le miro de mal modo inspeccionando su traje, antifaz, sombrero y lo que parecía ser… ¿un traje de mosquetero?, bueno diferente al traje de sus padres, su hermana y su abuelo, pero un poco anticuado. En su cintura algo parecido a un abanico reposaba.

-El abanico y el sombrero no van a juego.- se burló Emma. – pero te queda bien el traje.

Adrien entro a la habitación encontrándose con su hijo transformado en un héroe, simplemente no quería poner a sus hijos en peligro, antes de que Emma naciera hacia todo el trabajo solo y pensaba que nuevamente lo podría hacer. Pero tampoco quería terminar siendo un hombre idéntico a su padre, reprimiendo a sus hijos de sus sueños y verdaderas intenciones para afrontar la vida. Hugo deshizo la transformación, Linnae levito directo a sus frezas para devorarlas como un niño pequeño lo aria con una montaña de caramelos, Beeb regreso a donde sus nueces y Plagg se sentó a su lado para hacerle compañía.

-Niños vengan.- sentándose en el sofá, sus hijos le siguieron hasta sentarse cada uno a su lado.- yo pensé en quitarles los miraculous, no quiero ponerlos en peligro, pero no creo que sea la solución para que su madre y hermano regresen a nuestro lado.

-De igual forma yo no te habría entregado a Beeb.- dijo Emma.- Marble me quiere a mí y no sé por qué.

-Yo tampoco te daré mi miraculous, quiero ayudarlos y no ser inútil.- dijo Hugo.

-Ustedes van a ayudarme, si, igual que su abuelo… pero no voy a mentirles y les contare la verdad, sobre todo, tienen que saber el origen de esa villana y al peligro que todos vamos a enfrentar.

Marinette abrió sus ojos lentamente, sus brazos le dolían, por tenerlos al aire por tanto tiempo, no podía mover las piernas y su espalda la sentía incomoda por la posición en la que se encontraba, no reconocía el lugar, más lo que si logro reconocer fue a esa criatura, ese demonio en forma de perro que años atrás amenazó con matar a su pequeña hija.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Linnae es tremendo y un amor jajaja, Adrien se niega a creer en lo que está pasando, y aun así aceptara hacer equipo con sus padres solo para rescatar a su familia, y Carmen tiene planes para Louis ¿Qué será?**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	10. El trato de Carmen

Tanto Hugo como Emma no cabían de la impresión por la historia relatada por su padre, Adrien se había enfocado más que nada en el momento que inicio la historia, su historia con Marinette desde el día que le dijo estar embarazada de Emma, el cómo descubrieron sus identidades y lo que paso con Carmen y Lila, no omitió ningún detalle, Carmen antes controlada por Gabriel se hacía llamar Dame Papillon y podía controlar akumas de igual modo, había usurpado la identidad de su hermana por años e incluso intento matarla. Emma comprendía un poco él porque Carmen la quería, no la deseaba como aliada, la deseaba para matarla por arruinar su oportunidad de estar con su padre.

-Esa mujer es una loca, está más enferma que Emma por Cedric.- dijo Hugo torciendo la boca, Emma estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que aquello que dijo Hugo no lo pareció haber escuchado, incluso Adrien supo que no era el momento de una pequeña escena de celos paternos.

-Loca es decir poco.- dijo Emma.- pero no soy la única que interfirió en su camino de amor enfermo por Papá, mamá fue la primera, después yo… si tiene a Louis bajo su control significa que también va por ustedes Hugo.

-Carmen los necesita para algo, es evidente pero sabiendo todo esto y que ustedes por desgracia no son más que niños inexpertos, Anna y mi padre nos ayudaran, lo hicieren en el pasado.- Afirmo Adrien, i era sincero consigo, no deseaba su ayuda no cuando ambos le mintieron con descaro, de su padre lo comprendía, podía comprender un poco que él era un villano y que desde que sabía la identidad de Ladybug no fue a atacarla directamente para aprovecharse de quitar su miraculous. Pero que su madre fingiera estar muerte y causarle mucho dolor desde niño.

Pero también comprendía que de momento el estaba en segundo plano, sus emociones y sentimientos no tenían valides alguna en esos momentos lo que importaba era rescatar a su familia de una u otra forma.

-¿Cómo rescataremos a Mamá?- Hugo había guardado silencio por un rato mientras su padre se debatía de forma interna, era cierto que no tenían ningún plan.

-No tengo idea, pero lo que aremos será actuar como si nada pasara, a partir de mañana ustedes regresan a la escuela, yo inventare algo creíble para justificar a Louis… Nos quedaremos aquí a partir de ahora, después del colegio la señorita Anna y mi padres les enseñaran a manejar los miraculous.

-¿Tu que aras papá? – le pregunto Emma, en respuesta Adrien despeino a su hija de forma juguetona poniéndose de pie.

-Yo buscare a su madre y hermano, no hay ningún problema se cuidarme solo.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Nosotros también iremos!- exclamo Hugo.- no puedes hacernos de lado.

\- Si puedo y lo are, solo es de momento, quiero asegurarme que ellos estén bien, no actuare solo se los aseguro… además tu hace nada recibiste a tu kwami, y Emma hace medio año, ese tiempo no es suficiente para hacerlos "expertos"… ¡Plagg!

Con esas últimas palabras, Adrien inicio su transformación, para después salir por la ventana, sus hijos corrieron hasta quedar a centímetros de la ventana y observar a su padre marcharse, Emma se abrazó a si misma deseándole suerte a su padre desde el fondo de su corazón, mientras que Hugo no hacía más que resignarse y obedecer a su padre.

Marinette se resistía a ser dominada por completo por el akuma en su interior, el pecho le dolía, más aun sin él miraculous era fuerte y esa fuerza de voluntad era lo que más hacia rabiar a Carmen, ambas se miraban de manera desafiante, incluso la azabache parecía a pesar de todo burlarse de ella.

-Caerás tarde o temprano, Marinette ni tu adorado hijo no dio tanta pelea.- dijo Carmen acariciando los cabellos de Louis ahora "Alquimista"

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!- Grito, Carmen sonrió entonces para caminar hasta ella y tomarle del mentón con fuerza.

-Los miraculous ya te lo dije… pero sabes estoy dispuesta llegar a un trato.- Marinette le miró fijamente y después a su hijo él cual otra vez era víctima de un akuma.- tu a cambio de tu hijo.

-¿Qué?

-Es simple.- expreso Carmen dándole la espalda, para llegar a Louis y sujetarle por los hombros.- Tu como la encantadora trabajaras para mí, y me traerás los miraculous, a cambio yo dejo ir a tu adorable niño.

-¿Piensas que sigo siendo la misma idiota de hace quince años? Sé que no lo aras.

-Cierto, entonces… supongo que le daré de comer a mi linda mascota.- dijo refiriéndose al demonio.- entonces ¿Qué dices?

El Alquimista de un momento a otro termino de rodillas en el suelo quejándose de un agudo dolor en el pecho, Marinette sabía que Carmen lo aria sufrir si no desidia, poco le preocupaba ese demonio que podría matarlos así como igual poco le importaba su vida.

-¡Basta! Lo are.- Carmen sonrió por esa respuesta.- pero… a cambio quiero ver con mis propios ojos que Louis sea liberado, solo así aceptare dejarme controlar por completo.

-Pero si llega el momento, si lo necesito lo usare y lo sabes querida.

-Te daré los miraculous, los pendientes, la peineta de Anthophila, el anillo de Chat Noir, el miraculous de Hawk Moth…

-En cuanto la collar de Taill ya lo tengo, faltan otros dos pero ya nos encargaremos después.

Desde aquel entonces había pasado una semana, en el colegio se había corrido un rumor, los padres de los hermanos Agreste estaban demasiado peleados e incluso estaban por divorciarse, su madre se había mudado de país junto a Louis dejando a Hugo y Emma bajo el cuidado de su padre. Emma desmentía esos rumores cada que escucha susurrar esas historia cuando ella o su hermano pasaban junto a otros, su hermano estaba enfermo, varicela su padre había sido muy claro con el director y su madre estaba en viaje de trabajo a causa de una pasarela de modas en Moscú.

-Incluso dicen que su madre se fue del país con su amante.- una de las gemelas hablaba con tal descaro sabiendo que Emma estaba tras de ella sentada en los escalones al frente del colegio, la rubia mayor pego su frente a sus rodillas, las gemelas eran más cabeza hueca que otra cosa.

-Pues dicen que su hermano no lo soporto y su abuelo lo mando a un colegio militar.

-¡Se acabó!- exclamo Hugo aun lado de su hermana.- les daré una patada tan fuerte que los deseos de hablar se les quitaran incluso en clase.

-Hugo, cállate y siéntate…-ordeno Emma jalándole del brazo.- esa pinta de niño malo no te queda y lo sabes, deja que todo el mundo hable lo que quiera nosotros sabemos la verdad y no podemos gritarla, cuando todo esto termine verán que nada fue real.

Un auto negro se estaciono al frente del colegio, no necesitaban adivinar más nada, desde hace una semana, su vuelo junto a la señorita Anna iban a recogerlos del colegio para comenzar con su entrenamiento, Adrien solo había asistido dos veces para confirmar sus hijos aun tuvieran sus miraculous.

-Perdedores.- espetaron las gemelas.

-¡Charlotte! ¡Melody! – las gemelas junto a Emma y su hermano se giraron al escuchar el grito, Chloe Bourgeois la dueña del hotel más prestigioso de todo Paris miraba de mala gana a sus hijas, tras de ella se encontraba un joven de casi la misma edad que Emma.

-¡Madre!- dijeron ambas un poco asustadas ¿sera que les había escuchado?

-Al auto y esperen a que las nos marchemos aprenderá a comportarse como las señoritas que son.- en menos de dos segundos las gemelas entraron a la limosina que les esperaba.- Lo lamento chicos, ya me eh enterado de los rumores, si alguien puede dar fe de la excelente relación de sus padres soy yo.

-Gracias señorita Bourgeois.- agradeció la rubia menor.

-Hola Cedric.- saludo Hugo, el nombrado hizo un gesto con la mano a modo de saludo.

Cedric, un chico de la misma edad que Emma, no era modelo, pero si una figura pública en el mundo de la música, el chico era primo de Chloe, aunque claro no compartían el mismo apellido, Emma le había conocido una noche en una cena donde la llevaron sus padres en contra de su voluntad.

El clac son del auto la trajo al mundo real, tomando a su hermano del brazo comenzaron a bajar los escalones.

-Discúlpenos, es que tenemos un poco de prisa.- ambos entraron al auto. Con lo cansa que estaba no había notado para nada a Cedric, y Hugo lo había notado.

-Sabes, mamá solía contarnos que Chloe no era más que una bruja, una cruel bruja que gozaba de humillarla y molestarla y mira ahora, comprensiva e incluso da fe del amor de nuestros padres.- intentando sacar un tema de conversación, el gemelo observo a su hermana, la rubia le miró fijamente cubriéndose la cara con su boina negra.

-Tanta fe, que incluso es tu madrina… Abuelo ¿Qué nos enseñaras hoy?- Gabriel se había mantenido en silencio escuchando un poco de la conversación de sus nietos, no se inmutaba para nada, también sabia de los rumores que corrían por el colegio

-Anna te enseñara a crear portales, en cuanto a ti Hugo, vas a demostrarme que tan bueno eres en el esgrima.- Hugo rodo los ojos, esgrima, sus padres los avían inscrito en clases privadas, pero él no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en aprender dicho deporte, le encontraba más sentido a la defensa personal.

Adrien en toda una semana se había dedicado a buscar pistas sobre su familia, Lila apenas había sido dada de alta en el hospital y por protección también se encontraba en la mansión Agreste junto a su maestra, ella aun no podía ponerse de pie, pero todo lo que pudiera decirles sobre Carmen servía, en una de sus búsquedas dio en la antigua residencia donde las gemelas solían vivir hace quince años. En ese lugar había encontrado el anillo de su boda con Marinette, Carmen los había tenido en ese lugar pero ahora ya no estaban.

Para cuando regreso a la mansión encontró a sus hijos en el jardín ser entrenados, Hugo se podía apenas defender de su abuelo mientras combatían en esgrima, como Hawk Moth utilizaba su bastón, mientras que Muticus había descubierto que su abanico podía incrementar su tamaño y no parecer lo que era, Anthophila por otro lado se concentraba en hacer que un grupo de abejas obedecieran su voluntad.

-Tus hijos aprenden rápido.- alago Lila colocándose a un lado de Adrien.- lamento que todo esto esté pasando por mi culpa.

-Tu hermana está más loca que una cabra, pero si logramos derrotarla una vez, lo aremos otra.

-Cuando Carmen despertó del coma, yo deseaba llevarla a otro país y rehacer nuestras vidas, pero pensé que para Taill mi decisión era egoísta, los miraculous y portadores estamos para proteger el mal y yo para proteger a la nueva generación. Por eso decidí quedarnos. – Adrien coloco su mano sobre el hombro de Lila, él no estaba para juzgarla, ella era adulta y sabía qué hacer con su vida.

-Lo único que debe importar ahora es que tu hermana no se apodere de los miraculous ni que lastime a mi familia ¿Qué más me puedes decir de esa extraña profecía de Taill?

-Se supone esta era una era para trazar un nuevo comienzo, los portadores legítimos ya están entre nosotros.- Adrien le miro exactamente ¿Qué quería decirle?- Anthophila, la reina de las abajas- su mirada se posó en su hija que se dejaba caer derrotada la no conseguir nada, más nuevamente se levantó y siguió intentándolo.- Muticus, el amo del viento y los espejos.- esta vez era Hugo quien regresaba un ataque a su abuelo en forma de una pequeña ráfaga de aire.- y por ultimo Hawk Moth quien domina las almas y corazones impuros.

-¿Mi padre?

No…-lila suspiro, de por si las cosas ya estaban muy tensas y cada día Adrien se enteraba de un detalle más que su madre le está ocultando.- para tu padre su tiempo como Hawk Moth se terminó, Carmen tiene al siguiente portador bajo su control.

-¡Louis!

-Sí, ya te dijeron, a excepción mía todos son descendiente de los más fuertes.

El rubio suspiro con pesar para alejarse ahora más que nunca estaba preocupado, no sabía si Carmen ahora era consiente de esa información o en qué condiciones tenía a su familia, cada vez se sentía más frustrado consigo mismo, y aunque debía ser fuerte por sus hijos, no podia mostrarse así de afligido frente a ellos, necesitaba ser fuerte y fingir optimismo el mismo que con cada noche se dudaba poseer. Lila por su parte se sentía mal, no está siendo de ayuda y no dejaba de echarse la culpa, tan amable que fue con su hermana por siempre, debió haberla matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, hace años cuando Adrien junto a una inconsciente Marinette se marcharon para buscar a su hija.

Si en sus manos estaba rescatarlos lo aria, existían un lugar al que Adrien aún no revisaba y si entre gemelas tenían casi los mismo pensamientos, estaba completamente segura la encontraría junto a Louis y Marinette.


	11. BuDu

Marble miraba a su querido Alquimista, a Louis acuatizado frente a ella sin expresión alguna como si nada le importara en sus manos el joven llevaba consigo una cuerda donde al otro extraño se encontraba su madre atada de manos y cuello. Marinette no despegaba su mirada de Carmen habían echo un trato Louis debía ser liberado a cambio ella le ayudaría a obtener los miraculous.

Una cortina de mariposas de diferentes colores les rodearon para después aparecer sobre el techo de un edificio, el cielo apenas era comenzaba teñirse de ligeros colores naranjas señal de que pronto amanecería., Marinette observo que frente al edificio donde estaban se encontraba el colegio donde en su adolescencia estudio y donde ahora sus hijos estudiaban.

-Entonces querida ¿Es un trato?- Marinette giro su rostro para observar a Louis.

-Si, a cambio de que liberes a mi hijo me convertiré en tus secuas.

-La Encantadora estaba bajo las órdenes de Hawk Moth pero ahora yo soy quien domina tu akuma, y el akuma dentro de tu hijo sigue siendo controlado por mi así que dudo que puedas desobedecerme.

-Ye te eh dicho que lo are, ya no tienes por qué seguir controlando a mi hijo, dejo libre.- insistía la azabache, Marble sonrió de medio lado acercándose hasta ella tomándole fuertemente del rostro.

-Yo soy quien da la orden y quien espera a qué hora liberarlo, además soy gentil seguro deseas ver a tus adorables mocosos reunidos una vez más.

Las horas siguieron pasando, poco a poco los estudiantes comenzaron a llegar al colegio, alrededor de las ocho quince de la mañana una limosina negra se detuvo frente al colegio del cual Emma y Hugo bajaron. Marinette se contuvo las ganas de gritar sus nombres al ver que Hugo tenía su brazo derecho envuelto por una venda y Emma llevaba una gasa en la mejilla izquierda claramente sus cuerpos se veían agotados y con marcas de lo que parecía ser una pelea. Un grupo de mariposas rodearon a el Alquimista el cual desapareció y reapareció dentro del callejón del frente al colegio, la akumatización desapareció Louis regresaba a ser el mismo de antes.

-Ya eh cumplido Encantadora.- dijo Marble de forma sínica, Marinette con tristeza asintió con la cabeza.

Mientras los recién subían por los escalones un par de brujas rubias ya les esperaban en la entrada del colegio junto a otro rubio que miraba a sus sobrinas con aburrimiento.

-Hola Emma.- saludo Cedric, Emma sonrío algo tímida.

-Te veo en clase Emma.- a su lado paso Eloy a quien sonrió del mismo modo… por un segundo Emma no supo a quién hablarle primero los chicos más guapos y los que más le gustaban estarían en su misma clase ¿por cuál debía interesarse más?

-Eloy tiene derechos de antigüedad.- dijo Hugo adivinando los pensamientos de su hermana.

-Cierra el pico, yo…

-Emma, es mejor que dejes de interesarte por un pobretón como Eloy.- Melody a su lado toco la mejilla lastimada de Emma ocasionándole una ligera molestia.

-De igual modo tampoco puedes interesarte en una linda estrella como lo es mi querido primo Cedric.- término Charlotte.- te quedaras sola y sin perro que te ladre.

-Igual que ustedes dos, brujas teñidas.- las gemelas quedaron mirando de mal modo a Hugo, para después sonreír ampliamente.

-Si, bueno al menos nosotras sabemos dónde estamos, pero tu madre ¿Dónde está? Seguro en alguna playa privada con su amante feliz de deshacerse de estorbos como ustedes.

-Seguramente, incluso el tarado de Louis está en la militar para evitar pasar estas vergüenzas, la noticia saldrá en los periódicos mañana.

-¡Ustedes son unas…!- intento gritar el menor Agreste… más se interrumpió de golpe al ver algo tras de las gemelas, estas comenzaron a reír ampliamente hasta que alguien paso entre ambas empujándolas y casi tirándolas de los escalones.

-¡OYE!...-gritaron mas guardaron silencio de golpe cuando la persona que les empujo les miro sobre su hombro de la forma más fría posible.

-Louis…-susurro Emma, Melody se puso de pie y le tomo del brazo.

-¡Mi vida! Qué bueno que estés bie…

-Déjate de hipocresías, tú y la bruja de tu hermana no merecen vivir o siquiera dirigirme la mirada, ustedes me dan asco hablando de cosas que no les interesan humillando a los demás, y todo para intentar ser felices, me dan lastima personas que no conocen ni a su padre, oh si lo olvidaba un tipo de mala reputación que solo se acostó con su madre pro su dinero y le abandono.

Las gemelas guardaron silencio, bajando sus rostros, Emma y Hugo no supieron cómo reaccionar, estaban sorprendidos, su hermano no era si era muy tranquilo demasiado para gusto de ambos. Cedric dejo su lugar para tomar al chico Agreste del hombro y quedar frente a sus primas, ambos se sostuvieron una retadora mirada hasta que Louis se dio la media vuelta, Hugo corrió tras su gemelo y Emma se disculpó rápidamente para ir tras sus hermanos.

-Ustedes se lo han ganado.- espeto Cedric, las gemelas no hicieron más que correr fuera del colegio.

Carmen observaba maravillada el espectáculo junto a Marinette, esta última solo apretaba con fuerza sus puños no cavia duda, ella lo seguía controlando.

-Y ahora…- las cuerdas fueron cortadas, los ojos azules de Marinette comenzaron a tornarse lilas y su cuerpo se cubrió de una bruma negra.- es hora de actuar

-¡Louis!- grito Hugo, este logro sujetarle del brazo, más su gemelo se soltó con brusquedad para después mirarlo de la forma más fría posible, Hugo quiso retroceder, no lo reconoció más se quedó en aquel lugar.- ¿Estas bien?

-Perfecto.- respondió tajante.

-Louis ¿Dónde está mamá ¿ ¿Qué les hizo esa loca?- cuestiono Emma, Louis rodo los ojos con fastidio.- ¿Qué te hizo tu no…?

-A mí no me importa que le pase a esa malagradecida que tenemos por madre, una madre que se preocupa mas por una idiota como tu no merece mi respeto.- exclamo, ambos hermanos quedaron helados por esa respuesta.- ¿Era todo lo que necesitaban saber?

-No… no es verdad sabes que mamá se preocupa demasiado por ti y por Hugo somos iguales a sus ojos.

-¿Iguales? Pero si es más que obvio que no ¿quieres saber? Mientras estuve en ese lugar Marble no hablaba más que de otra cosa que de ti y Marinette a pesar de estar yo en peligro no hacía más que pensar en ti en defenderte porque siempre fuiste tú.

-Es obvio como lo dices.- salió Hugo en defensa.- Marble quiere a Emma es lógico que todos hasta el abuelo quieran protegerla, incluso yo, y tú también es nuestra hermana.

-El mundo estaría mejor si esta imbécil no hubiese nacido.

-¡De no hacerlo ustedes no existirían!- grito Emma.- ¿Todos piensan en mí? No es verdad, Papá no ha pensado en mí ni un segundo y todo porque se la pasa día y noche buscándote, buscando a mamá, incluso en lo que nos has estado pasando en este último tiempo no ha cruzado ni una palabra con migo, cuando tiene tiempo se lo dedica a Hugo por completo.

-Pues al fin era hora que pasaras a segundo lugar y experimentes los celos que nosotros teníamos de ti. Si papá decidió pasar más tiempo con este idiota es porque se ha dado cuenta que todo lo que pasa es tu culpa Anthopila. No mereces ser dueña de un miraculous.

Louis intento arrebatarle la peineta, Emma le tomo de la muñeca y Hugo del otro brazo para alejarlo, lejos de su alcance, la rubia no hizo más que proteger el miraculous con ambas manos, no podía negar que las palabras de su hermano la hirieron, más eso ayudo a confirmar una sospecha su hermano seguía siendo utilizado. La campana que sonaba el inicio de las clases se escuchó, Louis se dio la media vuelta para dirigirse a su salón dejando a sus hermanos atrás.

-¿Emma?.- Linnae apenas y se asomó de entre la chaqueta que Hugo portaba, observando a la portadora de Beeb.- sabes que él…

-Lo sé, tranquilo, ahora solo hazme un favor, cuídate de Louis y al mismo tiempo vigílalo, si está controlado es un peligro yo avisare a papá.

Las gemelas estaban terriblemente dolidas por las palabras del chico Agreste, ambas habían llegado hasta el parque ni locas tomarían sus lecciones cerca de ese sujeto, pero las cosas no se quedarían así la directora debía expulsar a esos tres cretinos o ellas se encargarían de que dejara el colegio a toda costa. Marble apareció frente a ellas asustándolas, intentaron corres más tras de ellas se encontraba Encantadora, todo a su alrededor se tornó oscuro

-¿Quién eres? – Exclamo Chatlotte- ¿sabes quiénes somos? ¡Somos las nietas del ex alcalde!

-Oh queridas por supuesto que lo sé, pero me eh sentido atraída por el odio en sus corazones, tiene que ver con un chico ¿verdad?- ellas no respondieron.- lo imagine y es curioso yo también tengo una gemela y enemigos, pero soy amable… les daré el poder para tomar venganza.

Un par de mariposas negras se posaron sobre los prendedores de las gemelas, sus ojos se tornaron color ámbar y sus pieles adquirieron un tono pálido casi gris, sus rubios cabellos parecían ser de paja desordenados como una escobeta, y sus ropas cambiaron a vestidos blancos desgastados una de ellas tenía en su mano un rastrillo similar al que se usaba para barrer hojas secas y la otra una pala.

-Asi que sus akumas simbolizan a los muñecos de paja, encerradas sin la posibilidad de experimentar cosas nuevas… por lo tanto su nombre será Bu.- dijo señalando a la gemela de la izquierda, Melody - y Du.- esta ves señalando a la gemela de la derecha Charlotte.- ahora quiero que me consigan a la portadora de la abeja y maten a uno de los gemelos Agreste.

Las gemelas asintieron marchándose de inmediato riendo tal cual lo harían dos niños traviesos después de realizar una travesura, Marble miro a Encantadora quien le miraba de forma neutra, Marinette estaba totalmente bajo su poder y al mismo tiempo consiente de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-En cuanto a ti… ve y mata a Chat Noir, no puedes negarte tienes que obedecer y ser consciente de su muerte.- ella asintió desapareciendo por el lado contrario de las gemelas. – y yo pues are una pequeña visita a mi maestro.

Chat Noir había llegado a lo alto de la catedral, otro día donde sus búsquedas no daban ningún resultado, tomo el yoyo alrededor de su cintura como su amada Marinette siempre lo usaba tener parte de un miraculous que no le pertenecía era difícil más porque este lo rechazaba, cuando Marinette estaba embarazada de Emma no se le dificultaba nada pues no usaba el arete por largo tiempo…

El sonido de la comunicación atrajo su atención. Tomando su barra observo que Emma estaba intentando comunicarse con él.

-Emma, deberías estar en la escuela y o transformada.- le dijo tratando de sonar autoritario, el hecho de que le permita ser una súper heroína no significaba que se tomara esas libertades, él lo hizo cuando adolecente pero por que no avía nadie más que salvara París. Emma por su parte torció los labios bajando la mirada.

- _Sabía que estas transformado y el móvil no era el mejor modo de localizarte… eso no importa es sobre Louis._

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto, la forma en que su hija decía aquel nombre lo estaba preocupando.

 _-Regreso y está en la escuela, pero papá… no estoy segura si él es… ¡Puede parecer, pero no es mi hermano!_

-¿Qué pasara realmente? Olvídalo ya mismo iré por ustedes y…

 _-No, papá… es que, puede verse físicamente como él, hablar, ser él pero no lo es, es una persona fría sin sentimientos humillo a las hijas de la señora Chloe, y…_

-¿Y?

 _-Y no quiero que vengas no quiero depender de ti, no quiero que lo que él dijo sea verdad y me lastime aún más… ¡Yo traeré a mi hermano de regreso!_

La comunicación termino… Adrien miro sorprendido su barra no entendía nada de lo que Emma le había dicho "lo que dijo era verdad" ¿A qué se refería? Lo mejor era ir al colegio y verificar que su hijo estaba bien, si Louis estaba de regreso significaba que él sabría donde esta Marinette.

-Detente.- escucho.

Al mirar tras de si, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, Marinette, Marinette estaba frente a él pero no como lo deseara estaba siendo akumatizada.

-My lady.- ella solo extendió su mano.

-El anillo o todos mueren. – chat Noir apretó los dientes, estaba siendo utilizada.

-¿No vas a darme ni siquiera un besito?- Encantadora sonrió de medio lado acercándose más al gato negro, apenas y alzo un poco sus brazos algunas libélulas le rodearon comenzando a explotar, el gato negro logro esquivarlas todas.

En el colegio, Emma debía bajar del techo y regresar a su clase, ya había dado el mensaje a su padre, suspiro con pesar, más antes de bajar observo a una extraña chica caminar por el patio dejando caer ¿hilos? Y no solo eso arrastraba tras de ella un viejo y oxidado rastrillo, un frio en su espina le hizo reaccionar y por inercia hacerse a un lado. Una pala se clavó sobre el techo, era la misma chica pero ¿Cómo? Observo la patio la chica del rastrillo le miraba.

-¡Las gemelas!- exclamo, la que sostenía la pala la tomo entre sus manos e intento golpear a la rubia.- bien echo Louis…

Los trozos de paja que la otra gemela había soltado comenzaron a multiplicarse y como si fueran grandes raíces se dispersaron por todo el colegio, entrando a los salones y capturando a cada uno de los estudiantes. Hugo al ver esa cosa y el alboroto de sus compañeros supo de inmediato que un akuma estaba libre ¿su abuelo lo hizo otra vez? Se suponía que tenían una tregua.

-¡Louis tenemos que…!- el gemelo mayor había desaparecido.- demonios. – sus compañeros y profesor fueron capturados bajo la paja parecían estar sumidos en un sueño, fue entonces que observo a su hermano ser arrastrado fuera del salón e inconsciente.- oh bueno no desapareció pero ahora…

-Sabes lo más lógico es transformarte y no solo ver esto.- Linnae le miraba de forma aburrida, Hugo rasco tras su nuca para después abrir su chaqueta y mostrar el miraculous escondido. ¡Linnae transformación!

Antes de que Louis fuera arrastrado escaleras abajo, Muticus apareció cortando aquella cosa hecha de paja para liberar a su gemelo.

-¡Muticus!- exclamo Anthopila llegando junto a ellos.

-¿Esto es obra del abuelo? ¿es una prueba? – pregunto, la rubia tomo a su hermano inconsciente y junto a Muticus saltaron antes de que el nuevo golpe les diera, abrieron la puerta donde se guardaba la utilería de educación física y dejaron a Louis dentro.

-No lo sé Muticus y si es así Hawk Moth se aprovechó de la humillación de Louis contra ellas.

-¡Es genial!- Emma miro a su hermano ¿era enserio?- mi primera pelea contra akumas les pateare el trasero por todo lo que dijeron de mamá.

-¡Muticus! Así no funcionamos, somos héroes no vengadores deja a un lado tus intereses personales ¿no entiendes? Quieren la cabeza de tu hermano.

-Nosotras BuDu tenemos ordenes de llevarte Anthopila.- dijeron ambas, Emma tomo el látigo alrededor de su cintura, su abuelo no las estaba controlando ¿para qué le querrían a ella solamente?

-¿BuDu? No es por nada chicas pero que nombre tan mas cliché, muñecas de paja, budu, atraparla, el abuelo debería lucirse mejor.

-Muticus… no son obra del abuelo y deja esos chistes malos que solo pa…Chat Noir puede hacer

-Es hereditario.

-Aun lado.- dijeron otra vez.- mataremos a Agreste.

Lejos del colegio, Chat Noir saltaba por los edificios siendo perseguido por Encantadora, sabia de anteaño que no solo podría huir de ella sino que quisiera o no ahora debía pelear.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Muajajaja se viene la pelea más interesante la encantadora vs Chat Noir ¿Qué ara Carmen contra Gabriel? Louis sigue bajo su control y Hugo tiene su primera pelea real fuera de los entrenamientos.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta el capítulo final**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	12. El comienzo del fin

Su huida se detuvo justo a llegar al techo del edificio de la televisora, el lugar era amplio como para pelear sin poner la vida de otros en peligro, Chat solo rogaba que así fuera, el edificio estaba repleto de personas, no era un lugar seguro pero si un poco el indicado para encarar a su esposa quien solo estaba siendo utilizada. Encantadora quedo parada en la orilla del edificio a unos cuantos metros de distancia, nuevamente estiro su mano a él.

-El miraculous.- le dijo. Chat deslizo el cierre de una de las bolsas de su traje extrayendo uno de los pendientes de ladybug.

-Recuerdas esto My lady nunca pensé que podría usarlo en tu contra…- con el pendiente en mano lo coloco sobre su anillo este pareció absorber el pendiente de forma inmediata, un destello rojo apareció sobre su mano izquierda la cual se abría más y más hasta lograr que un yoyo apareciera sobre su palma.

-Quieras o no tomare los miraculous y al mismo tiempo te are sufrir.- le dijo, Chat soltó una risa incrédula.

-Amor me has hecho sufrir ya por muchos años que hagas lo que hagas no será más que un juego de niños.- ella le sonrío si chat pensaba que sus amenazas eran un juego de niños esta ves iría más en serio, al final sus órdenes fueron claras tenía que matarlo.

Impulsándose al filo del techo del edificio se lanzó contra Chat este apenas y logro esquivar el golpe que su lady quería asestarle en la cara, pero aquello solo fue una distracción con su pierna logro golpearle los costados haciendo que él se doblara un poco por el dolor. Chat uso el yoyo enredándolo alrededor de ella y así evitarle la movilidad.

-Carmen sé que puedes escucharme, solo te diré algo y espero te quede muy claro, si piensas que cederé y atacaré a Marinette estas equivocada.

-Marble no puede escucharte.- dijo ella.- ahora mismo está ocupada con alguien más.- tomando impulso salto sobre chat dejando caer un fino polvo naranja.

Chat cerró rápidamente los ojos pero al abrirlos estos parpadearon infinitas veces sin poder creer lo que estaba frente a él, el cuerdo de Louis y Hugo estaban tirados en el suelo sobre un oscuro charco de sangre, Emma tenía la mirada gacha, la parte del brazo derecho de su traje estaba desgarrada y ella herida, tras de os tres el cuerpo de Marinette en las mismas condiciones que sus hijos.

-¡Emma!- grito corriendo a ella tomándola de los hombros.- ¡¿Qué paso Emma?!

-Era inevitable.- respondió en susurros.

-¿Qué?

-Esto paso, tenía que pasar… yo tenía… solo quería…protegerlos.- Adrien abrió la boca sin emitir sonido alguno, lentamente bajo la mirada hasta su estómago el cual había sido atravesado por su propia barra, barra que Emma sostenía en sus manos, al alzar la mirada la pequeña rubia le miraba con una cruel sonrisa sus ojos esmeralda se habían tornado lavanda.- por que los mataste papá…

-¡NO!- la ilusión termino, Chat sintió el aire faltarle y una fuerte presión en su garganta. Encantadora había logrado liberarse de la atadura del yoyo y uso la cuerda para comenzar a estrangular al gato que se encontraba bajo su ilusión.

En la mansión Agreste Hawk Moth miraba a Marble sentada al borde de la ventana, Paulette estaba tras de él, desde que esa mujer apareció ninguno de los tres emitía palabra alguna.

-Los muertos.- comenzó a decir ella.- los muertos debe estar sepultados no entre los vivos- su mirada se posó sobre Paulette, Fennec le había contado todo lo que debía saber sobre los portadores de miraculous, la antigua reina abeja debía estar muerta y no vivía.

-Por desgracia soy un ángel guardián que ya una vez evito que hicieras daños.- respondió ella de forma mordaz, Mable arrugo la frente era cierto pero no se arriesgaría a que por segunda vez le interrumpieran sus planes. Si la predicción era cierta la profecía Paulette era la abeja reina que despertaría.

Marble tomo la flauta tras su espalda al tocarla una luz rosa apareció al otro extremo la cual rápidamente lanzo contra esos dos, Hawk Moth y Paulette se desvanecieron en un humo naranja donde únicamente se encontraba Lila.

-Hermanita.- dijo ella, Carmen gruño a lo bajo mirando a todos lados en la habitación.

-¡Tú! ¿¡Cómo es posible?!- Lila tomo el collar en su cuello mostrando una ligera sonrisa zorruna en sus labios.

-Sabes que no eres la única que puede usar Akumas… se te a olvidado ya como Volpina apareció por primera vez.

-Una zorra con poderes ilimitados, muy astuto Hawk Moth- espeto con rabia, Volpina tomo la flauta tras su espalda la hizo girar un par de veces entre sus dedos para después ponerla frente a ella a modo de defensa.

Marble se lanzó contra su hermana, ambas intentaban golpearse y al mismo tiempo se defendían con las flautas como si de un duelo de espadas se tratase. Pulette junto a Gabriel observaban todo desde su escondite, ciertamente en su tiempo como heroína no comprendía como Gabriel podía observar a sus víctimas, al principio pensaba que era pro la máscara que se formaba en ellos, pero ahora lo entendía, un aura blanca se posó en uno de los costados de la cúpula en forma de mariposa blanca, era como estar dentro de la mente de volpina.

-¿Qué propósito tiene el quererme muerta?- pregunto Paulette, Hawk Moth le miro por el rabillo del ojo por unos segundos para después seguir enfocándose en la pelea de su akuma.

-Posiblemente cree que tu seas la abeja reina.- respondió.- así la profecía de Taill no se cumplirá.

-Es absurdo que…un segundo.- Hawk Moth dejo de mirar la pelea de Carmen y lila, Paulette parecía estar pensando seriamente hacía gestos extraños con las manos característico en ella cuando intentaba darle lógica a alguna situación.- Carmen no tiene control absoluto sobre Taill.

-¿Qué dices?

-Ella dijo que yo debía estar muerta como lo fingir por mucho tiempo, está controlando a ladybug, pero no sabe que si la llegase a matar destruirá el miraculous.

-En otras palabras Taill no ha cometido traición en contra de los demás.- ella asintió.- hay que advertir a Adrien y a los niños.

En el colegio Muticus y Anthopila no lo estaban llevando nada bien no podían encontrar los lugares donde el akuma estaba escondido y peor aún después de derrotarles ¿Cómo purificarían los destrozos? Una de las gemelas alzo por arriba dela cabeza la pala que tenía entre sus manos dispuesta a golpear a Muticus en la cabeza este tomo el abanico entre sus manos y logro alargarlo lo más que pudo para defenderse del ataque, Anthopila por su parte había logrado enredar a la otra gemela con su látigo y patear lejos el rastrillo de esta.

-¡No encuentro el Akuma!- espeto la rubia examinando a la muñeca de paja no tenía ningún objeto visible, dudaba que lo que usaran como armas fueran los objetos akumatizados, conociendo a las gemelas ¿de dónde abrían tomados esas cosas?

-¡Em…!¡ABEJA CUIDADO!- grito el azabache, Emma apenas logró esquivar la gruesa línea de fuego que se formó en el suelo con la paja tirada, observo a la gemela en el suelo, de sus pies era de donde provenían las llamas.

-¡Pensé que no tenían poderes!- exclamo la rubia, Muticus logro deshacerse de la otra gemela dándole alcance a la rubia arriba de una de las canastas de básquet.

-Utilizan el fuego para quemar la paja que se encargaron de expandir por todos lados… la paga tiene atrapados a todo el mundo aquí dentro.

-Si.- afirmo la abeja.- ellas quieren la cabeza de Louis y no les va a importar crear una masacre en el colegio con tal de conseguirlo, debemos encontrar una forma de confundirlas.

-Yo puedo apagar el fuego, no por nada soy el amo de los vientos.- tomo el abanico entre sus manos el cual aumento su tamaño rápidamente al sacudirlo las llamas no desaparecieron ,al contrario estas aumentaron y se esparcieron rápidamente, Emma atino a palmearse la frente.

-¡Idiota! A sí solo aumentaras las llamas ¿Qué no recuerdas que por eso papá casi hace un incendio en el bosque el año pasado.

-Oh… ¿entonces qué hacemos?

-Eres el amo de los espejos se me ocurre una cosa.- susurrándole al oído explicó su plan, Muticus sonrió de medio lado quitando las plumas del abanico, como si fueran dardos las plumas cayeron en diferentes lados del patio sin que ninguna de las muñecas se diesen cuenta.

Anthopila de un agil salto quede frente a ellas.

-Eh muñecas budo ¿a que no pueden darme?.- una línea de fue contra ella, la rubia solo dio un paso a otro lado apareciendo tras de ellas.- se equivocaron estoy aquí.- una vez más intentaron darle pero el resultado fue el mismo, el miraculous de Muticus comenzó a sonar, dos de las perlas del broche se habían oscurecido no le quedaba más tiempo.

Las gemelas atrás de ese juego idiota unieron sus manos apuntaron contra Anthopila que solo les miraba con una sonrisa fanfarrona y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho , el ataque fue más potente, el fuego salio de ellas en forma de espiral, la rubia pareció intimidarse, sus piernas quedaron clavas en el suelo y miraba con terror las llamas… estas rebotaron frente a su cuerpo golpeando a las gemelas quienes cayeron de espaldas a los pies de la portadora del miraculous de la abeja.

-Rapido no me queda tiempo.- dijo Muticus tras de ella, Emma se inclinó sobre las gemelas notando que escondido entre sus cabellos de paja estaban dos prendedores que liberaban un destello purpura.

-¡El akuma!- exclamo ella, tomo los prendedores y los destrozo las mariposas salieron de su escondite.- ¡Succium!- los akuma rápidamente fueron atrapados en piedras doradas.

Todos en el colegio comenzaron a tomar conciencia en si mismos, el cuerpo de las gemelas fue cubierto por una bruma negra siendo liberadas… los jóvenes héroes miraron aterrados, las gemelas tenían severas quemaduras, como si su ropa se hubiese fundido como plástico a su piel.

-¿Emma?- pregunto Hugo asustado, la rubia trago grueso.

-Vete, des transfórmate y llama a una ambulancia.- le dijo entregándole los akumas capturados.- escóndelos yo me quedare solo tengo cinco minutos así que date prisa.

Chat Noir seguía siendo perseguido y atacado por Encantadora, en ciertos momentos pareció que ella dudara entre atacarlo o no, momentos que el aprovechaba para escabullirse, no desea pelear contra ella, no quería hacerle daño a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo pero si de algo estaba seguro era que su vida estaba en juego y morir en ese lugar y a manos de ella, no era ninguna opción.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Que suspenso, sin ladybug las cosas se están poniendo feas para los héroes novatos, las gemelas Lila y Carmen se reúnen una vez más para pelear entre ellas, ( si lila se dejó akumatizar una vez mas, las razón aparecerá en el siguiente capitulo)**_

 _ **Y bueno no tengo más que decir xD.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el cap.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	13. juego de luciones

Los gemelas Volpina y Marble cambiaron su lugar de pelea, habían abandonado por completo el estudio en la mansión Agreste y ahora se encontraban luchando en los techos de los edificios, cinco ilusiones de volpina comenzaron a atacar a otras cinco de Marble, mientras las gemelas se miraban desafiantes a distancias prudentes.

Las ilusiones de volpina fueron las primeras en desaparecer.

-Con o sin miraculous, con o sin akuma tu tiempo es limitado.- advirtió Lila.- atrévete a atacarme realmente y solo tendrás cinco minutos para intentar huir.

-¿Piensas que con eso me voy a intimidar? También como yo sabemos que la única forma de detenerme es matando a mi akuma y ¿Dónde estás?- Carmen comenzó a reír estrepitosamente, Lila curvo los labios en una media sonrisa mientras arrugaba la frente, cosa que hizo a marble dejar de reír.

-Es una desgracia, Carmen somos gemelas, yo la mayor en todo caso, pero pensamos diferente actuamos diferente… y lo peor elegimos del mismo modo.- Marble le miro sin comprender sus palabras, Lila mostro su collar un duplicado exacto del miraculous del zorro.

-El akuma en tu collar, y el akuma de taill en el mismo lugar no me sorprende.

-No, yo no me refería a eso.- de un solo movimiento Lila se quitó el miraculous rompiendo la pequeña cadena dorada, dejo caer el objeto y de un fuerte pisotón lo rompió.

Ningún akuma salió del collar… será que podría estar escondido en la flauta… y como si Lila pudiera leer el pensamiento tomo la flauta entre ambas manos, con un duro golpe en su rodilla rompió la flauta en dos, de igual forma ninguna mariposa salió de su escondite, lo que solo significaba una cosa para Carmen.

-Tu corazón…

-Exacto y sabes lo que significa verdad.

-Que esta vez una de las dos va a morir…- Carmen apretó los puños y rechino los dientes con rabia.-¡Deja de burlarte de mí!

En es escondite de Hawk Moth Paulette miraba a Gabriel sin poder creerlo, otro akuma encerrado en un corazón inocente y más que eso dejaría que ambas se matasen sin piedad alguna. La enorme imagen de mariposa que servía como pantalla a las acciones de volpina se desvaneció quedando todo a oscuras levemente.

-¡¿Estás loco?!- exclamo la rubia mientras de alejaba de él un poco.- ¿matarse ambas? Gabriel la muerte no es una solución.

-Para ti lo fue y ahora estas entre los vivos.

-¡No metas nuestro pasado en esto!... Lila no tiene por qué morir.

-Todo lo que volpina sabe es gracias a tu instrucción como su maestra, pero la decisión de enfrentarse a su hermana fue de ella y el akuma en su corazón igual fue su elección.

-¿Y tú qué? ¿Piensas quedarte aquí escondido como es tu costumbre, no ayudaras a tu familia?

-Adrien tiene los miraculous más poderosos, tiene el poder de un dios en sus manos y el muy idiota no los usa, podría terminar con todo esto de forma rápida y sin muertes.- dijo Gabriel, Paulette regreso sobre sus pasos hasta él para seguido darle una fuerte bofetada.

-¡Es tu hijo!- grito.- el poder de un dios, el poder de la locura, podría terminar todo esto, si… ¿pero a cambio de qué? De su propia vida y dejar una marca muy grande en el corazón de sus seres amados.

Gabriel no dijo más nada, comenzando alejarse de Paulette, la rubia miro entonces a la pared donde antes se había marcado la enorme figura de la mariposa que les permitía ver el encuentro.

Por otro lado Chat Noir y Encantadora se encontraban luchando, ambos forcejeaban con la barra del gato negro, ella para quitarle su única defensa, él para que no le arrebatara el arma, presionando la huella de gato al centro de la barra esta se hizo pequeña y con una patada en el estómago de Encantadora logro alejarla, tomo el yo yo para después enroscarlo sobre su cuerpo impidiéndole la movilidad.

-¡Regresa Marinette! ¡Eres más fuerte que esto, más fuerte que la loca de Carmen!- pero ella no respondió su mirada entre cerrada, su expresión seria y fría le partía el corazón, no encontraba ningún rastro de la dulzura y amabilidad de la mujer que más ha amado en la vida.

-¿Tanto la deseas?- le pregunto, Chat le miro con sorpresa y de inmediato adopto una faceta seria.- ¿Tanto deseas que ella regrese a tu lado?

-Sabes que si Marinette tu y yo somos los grandes héroes de París.

-Y ¿Qué hay de los nuevos? Solo tú y ella, pero sabes, ella ya no deseas estar a tu lado, ella quiere dejarte a tí a tus hijos… un akuma no solo es un villano somos la encarnación de sus más profundos deseos oscuros.

-¡Tonterías! ¡Marinette, tu no piensas en…!

Sin dejarlo terminar de hablar Encantadora corrió hasta él saltando de nueva cuenta sobre su cabeza liberando nuevamente le fino polvo naranja, intento cubrir se para no caer en otra de sus ilusiones, para cuando se dio la vuelta, encontró a Encantadora retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, la transformación del akuma estaba desapareciendo, Marinette estaba luchando por liberarse, noto entonces las alas de la mariposa negra asomarse por su pecho, luchando por regresar a su escondite.

-¡ADRIEN!- el grito de Marinette fue desgarrador.

Sin soltarla poco a poco se fue acercando hasta ella con cuidado.

-¡Mamá!- Chat miro tras de si, sus hijos estaban en ese lugar preocupados por lo que miraban, Hugo soltó a su gemelos al cual ayudo a llegar a ese lugar y sin pensarlo dos veces rodearon a Marinette ideando un plan para ayudarle.

Chat se colocó al lado de Emma quien tenía sus manos sobre el akuma e intentaba encerrarlo en una burbuja dorada, pero el bicho no hacía más que causarle dolor a Marinette cuando su hija intentaba ayudarle.

-¡Papá, por favor salvarla!- rogaron los gemelos, Emma le miro con el rostro lleno de lágrimas. El gato negro tomo entre su mano el yo yo el cual se había abierto para capturar el akuma y poco a poco lo fue acercando hasta el akuma.

Desvió su mirada para ver el rostro de Marinette, no relajaba sus facciones, pronto sus ojos se abrieron de golpe sus pupilas se contrajeron hasta formar dos diminutos puntos negros , mientras que de su boca ella escupía sangre, aterrado se giró para ver el akuma y con horro observo que el yo yo ya no estaba. Su mano tenía el poder del cataclismo y poco a poco se iba adentrando en Marinette, no podia detenerse, un par de rallos negros salieron disparados de aquel cumulo de energía, el cuerpo de Emma y Hugo calleron al suelo con una profunda erida en medio de sus pechos dándoles una muerte rápida.

-¡No!

-Es tarde.- musito Louis.- Es el destino, tu destino.

Un tercer rallo fue disparado esta vez atravesando la frente del último gemelo. Adrien estaba a punto de caer en la locura extrema, las voces le repetían una y otra vez "destino" "es tarde" "tú lo provocaste" su respiración era agitada, su garganta estaba le dolía algo no lo dejaba respirar y un fino hilo de sangre resbalo de su boca hasta su mentón.

" _Tranquilo"_

Todo a su alrededor se tornó blanco un par de brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello sintiendo la calidez de un abrazo, poco a poco se fue relajando ya no sentía dolor ¿estaba muerto? El abrazo se deshizo y poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, un par de zafiros le miro con ternura, Marinette vestida de blanco era la ilusión de un ángel perfecto que llegaba para recogerlo del mundo de los vivos.

-Mari…

" _tranquilo, despierta"_

Su voz se escuchaba distante, distorsionada con los ecos que se producían.

En la realidad Encantadora se encontraba asfixiando la héroe con la cuerda del yoyo, Chan recobro la sensación de ahogo e inclusive podía saborear su propia sangre, había logrado despertar de la ilusión provocada, con esfuerzo logro tomar su barra y posicionarla aun lado de su costado.

Encantadora soltó una exclamación de sorpresa, mientras sus manos perdían presión sobre su agarra con la cuerda. La barra había sido extendida hasta el punto de atravesarla por el estómago.

-L-lo siento…My lady…

La ambulancia, había recogido con mucho cuidado a las gemelas, todos los alumnos observaron con horro el estado de ambas, era como si fuesen muñecas de plástico derritiéndose, asqueroso y perturbador. Hugo se abrazó de su hermana quien ahora ya estaba des transformada y miraba todo de forma seria, lamentándose el estado de las hermanas. Cedric coloco una mano sobre su hombro y después subió a la ambulancia, la madre de ambas pronto estaría en el hospital moviendo todas sus influencias para rescatar la vida de sus tesoros.

-Patético.- dijo Louis llamando la atención de sus hermanos.- ustedes son patéticos.

-Cállate Lou.- dijo Emma, el gemelo arrugo la frente.

-Ustedes no están a la altura de los más grandes, ni ladybug, o Chat perdedor dejarían que esto pasara pero ustedes pueden ir por la vida matando gente fingiendo ser imitaciones de héroes ¿Que espera esta patética ciudad de una abeja y un pavo que solo se sirve en navidad? ¡Nada! Será un milagro que la ciudad sobreviva a fines de año.

-Louis ya basta, estas siendo controlado.

-No, solo soy realista, Emma, soy realista y desde un principio sabía que no eras apta para ser portadora, no hoy ni nunca ¡Por tu culpa…!

-¡LOUIS!

Sin contener su furia, Hugo se lanzó contra su hermano golpeándolo en la cara, el gemelo termino fácilmente en el suelo, Hugo se colocó sobre él golpeándolo repetidas veces, Emma solo se quedó de pie mirando sin intenciones de intervenir, dejando solamente que un par de lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

-¡Es nuestra hermana, la queremos, la respetamos… incluso antes de saber quién era!

-La envidas, Hugo, eso haces desde que supiste la verdad o ¿ya olvidaste el tiempo que te enamoraste de Anthopila en secreto? ¿Olvidaste cuando besabas sus fotografías en el diario?- Hugo hizo una mueca de asco.

Si, antes de saber que la joven heroína era su propia hermana, Hugo se había enamorado de ella, coleccionaba sus fotografías que aparecían en los periódicos e incluso tuvo la idea de crear un bee blog como el lady blog, pero todo cambio la noche que descubrió la verdad. Hugo asesto un puñetazo en el mentón de su gemelo, para levantarse y marcharse de ese lugar no lo quería cerca.

Emma aprovecho para arrodillarse a un lado de su hermano y fijar su mirada en el otro que se marchaba de forma molesta.

-Te llamas Alquimista ¿verdad? ¿Ella te dijo algo?

-Sabes lo que tienes que hacer estúpida abeja, ¿estas preparada para cargar con el peso de la muerte?

-Puede ser… ¿Cuándo dejaras libre a mi hermano?

-Cuando estés preparada, no existe algún objeto donde pueda ocultarme, a menos claro que tu cedas.- los ojos de Louis habían cambiado su tonalidad esmeralda por una dorada.- Tu estúpido hermano dice "no lo hagas" pero que importan las palabras, lo que importa es que estén con vida ¿no?

Beeb desde su escondite observo al akuma y a su portadora la cual se colocaba de pie, sus ojos se entrecerraron, lo miraron de forma dura y fría.

 _ **El portador de la astucia decaerá y la reina surgirá.**_

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Alguien va a morir y no seré yo xD la predicción de Taill es todo un enigma pero tiene que ver con muchas cosas que ya están sucediendo, Carmen no ha cumplido con su parte del trato sigue manipulando a Louis y Emma se ha logrado dar cuenta de eso, Chat no la está pasando nada bien peleando contra Encantadora y tal parece la pelea tuvo un final nada agradable –se esconde antes de que tiren piedras-**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	14. Para tomar una decisión

su garganta le ardía mientras intentaba recuperar el aire con fuerza, la cuerda del yoyo había dejado una gran marca en u cuello a pesar de que este era cubierto por el traje negro…la barra regreso a su tamaño normal y a pesar de que Encantadora ya no le estrangulaba no escucho el pesado sino que se produce al caer un cuerpo, ni siquiera se dio la molestia de mirar tras de él pues sabía que su "enemigo" estaba al frente.

Encantadora le miraba de forma neutra con los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, Chat se levantó recuperando su compostura y le dedico una sonrisa felina, ella solo atino a suspirar con pesadez desviando la mirada.

-Era mucho mejor si no hubieras descubierto la ilusión.

-Con o sin akuma Marinette eres incapaz de matar a alguien y aun así sabes que no hubiera muerto por culpa de una ilusión.-ella sonrió de medio lado, efectivamente la había descubierto aunque deseara matarlo algo se lo impedía.

-Pero no todo fue una mentira.-dijo y es talvez Chat borro la sonrisa de su rostro.- gran parte de lo que te eh mostrado es verdad, y no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿En qué pensabas cuando decidiste darle vida a los destructores de este mundo?

-Siendo honestos, nunca lo pensamos, solo ocurrieron los milagros de la vida. Nuestros hijos jamás serán los destructores del mundo.

En cantadora le dio la espalda y camino hasta la orilla del edificio, el viento soplo meciendo ligeramente sus cabellos azabaches, otorgándole una última mirada se dejó caer, Adrien corrió hasta la orilla solo para descubrir que no había nada, ni un rastro de Marinette. Justo en ese instante su transformación se deshizo y Plagg apenas tuvo fuerzas para posarse sobre su cabeza, el pendiente que se había fusionado con su miraculous emitió un ligero sonido cuando este reboto contra el suelo un par de beses.

-Marinette no es todavía manipulada por completo pude sentirla consiente de sus actos.-dijo el kwami, mas su portador no respondió nada.

La mirada esmeralda de Adrien se desvió ligeramente y se posó al final sobre el pendiente de su Marinette, si lo que ella dijo fue verdad, si ambos trajeron a este mundo a los destructores, si en sus manos estaba el poder cambiar el destino de ellos lo aria sin siquiera pensarlo dos veces.

-Plagg, una vez mencionaste sobre el poder absoluto al unir los miraculous más fuertes, dime más sobre eso.

El kwami le quedo mirando por breves momentos, no sabía que estaba tramando pero de algo si estaba seguro nada bueno saldría de eso.

Lila y Carmen seguían peleando, engañándose una a la otra con sus ilusiones y ambas ya se sentían agotadas, el generar tantas ilusiones generaba que perdieron sus energías rápidamente, la primera en detenerse fue Lila recibiendo el fuerte golpe de la flauta de una ilusión en la cara, la ilusión desapareció.

-¿Por qué te detienes?- exigió saber.

-Carme, intente entenderlo pero sigo sin saber ¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tanto odio contra de todos? Entenderé que me odies por ser débil, por perder algo que nunca fue para mí, el amor de un hombre que jamás se destinó para mí, pero…

-Es que puedes ser tan mas idiota, Lila, mis intenciones ya las había dejado claras hace tiem oppppppppppps hace tiempondoiota, Lila, mis intenciones ramando pero de algo si estaba seguro nada bueno saldripo.- le interrumpió con notable molestia.- no me detendré, no me detendré hasta verlos a todos destruidos.

-Solo sigues siendo una niña encaprichada, sino puedes tener algo, nadie podrá tenerlo.- tras de Marble Hawk Moth apareció, las gemelas le quedaron mirando.- ¿Por qué tanto interés en Emma?

-Ya lo saben.- dijo con frialdad.- por culpa de esa mocosa es que soy lo que soy ahora.

-Tu eres lo que eres porque si lo has elegido Carmen, esa niña no tiene nada que ver.- Volpina intentaba acortar la distancia entre ambas, ahora Carmen tenía la guardia baja, si lograba arrebatarle el miraculous una parte del problema se arreglaría.

-¡Claro que tiene la culpa!- grito.- por su maldita existencia fue que Dame papillon nació.

-Solo diré esto una vez y espero te quede claro.- dijo Hawk Moth.- si te atreves a tocar a alguno de mis nietos lo vas a lamentar y muy caro.

Marble sonrió de medio lado, así que Hawk Moth se estaba tomando esa pelea enserio, tal vez él ahora tendría bajo su control a su patética hermana, pero ella tenía bajo su control a un kwami, dos contra uno era algo interesante de ver.

Hugo, seguía molesto con su hermano, lo sentía muy distante, esa conexión que solo los gemelos poseían era como si se hubiera roto, había logrado subir hasta el techo del colegio donde caminaba de un lado otro como gato enjaulado, hablaba solo y hacia extrañas señas con las manos, algo que había heredado de su madre cuando se ponía nerviosa o no sabía que decir. Linnae ya se había mareado de su frenético caminar, por lo cual levito hasta quedar a un metro de distancia, dejo de prestarle atención a su portador y comenzó a danzar en el aire.

-¡Es un idiota!- espeto.- ¡Entiendo que no estamos a la altura de nuestros padres!... Louis no tiene derecho para decirnos esas cosas, nuestros padres tardaron mucho en tener la experiencia que ahora tienen.

-Uno, dos, tres cuatro…uno, dos, tres, cuatro…- el kwami seguía danzando sin prestar atención.

-¡Tampoco tenía derecho de decirle esas cosas a Emma!...Linnae…

-Sabes…-comenzó el kwami.- un portador y su kwami tienen ciertas similitudes, ¿Por qué piensas que todo el mundo es cómo es?- Hugo le miro extraño ¿Qué tenía que ver todo eso con lo que estaba expresando?- tu destino a pesar de estar lleno de frustraciones tiene un futuro increíble.

-Creo que no te estoy entendiendo para nada.

-Solo piénsalo, Ladybug y su amuleto encantado, tu madre es diseñadora de modas y es creativa con todos elementos del Lucky Charm… tu padre a pesar de ser el portador de la destrucción, tiene un instinto protector como el de un león para sus cachorros, capaz de destruir a quien les amenaza. Emma y Beeb justa, admirable intrépida y tu ¿Qué eres?

-Realmente que no te entiendo ¿Qué tiene que ver todo eso con migo, solo quiero desahogarme de que tengo un hermano que es un idiota.- Linnae suspiro derrotado, deteniendo su danza para esta vez quedar a pocos centímetros del rostro del azabache.

-Muticus, no solo es "un mago" la gracia y elegancia es lo que lo caracteriza, un caballero encarnado en toda la expresión de la palabra, sin dejar que sus emociones tomen su control, debe ser un misterio para todos.

-Eres algo filosófico, supongamos que te eh entendido, lo que quieres decir en palabras simples es que me calme ¿no?

-Si ¿has bailado alguna vez? Por lo general mis anteriores portadores se dedicaban o practicaban la danza para tener bajo control sus emociones, expresaban sentimientos mediante la danza ¿Crees que yo soy tranquilo? Soy de emociones diversas y danzar en el viento es lo que me tranquiliza.

-Sinceramente no creo que bailar me tranquilice, no solo es este problema con mis hermanos y mis padres, sin ladybug sin poder purificar el akuma ¿Qué será de este lugar? Las gemelas están en el hospital y no sé qué tan mala sea su situación, no me agradan, pero tampoco les deseo el mal.

Emma se había encerrado en los baños de chicas, mirándose al espejo, perdiéndose en ese verde esmeralda de sus ojos que le recordaban a su padre, detallando cada facción de su rostro idéntico al de su madre y al final la peineta en su cabello, los problemas terminarían cuando Marble la tuviera bajo su control, a ella y los miraculous.

-Creo que se en que estás pensando, no te dejes engañar, ella no liberara a tu familia.

-Dime ¿Piensas que mi existencia es una desgracia para mi familia?- Beeb permaneció unos segundos sin decir nada, la kwami cerro sus ojos meditando en las siguientes cosas que le diría a su portadora.

-No, no es una desgracia tu existencia, para tus padres fue lo mejor. Pero para ustedes nuestra existencia es su desgracia, esto nunca nos avía ocurrido antes. Si nosotros no hubiéramos llegado a este mundo nada de esto pasaría.

-¿Mundo? Ustedes son algún tipo de alíen perdido.- Beeb soltó una ligera risita.

-En este mundo existen muchos universos, los kwami como nosotros pertenecimos a un universo llamado "Cuantic" ese mundo ya no existe y los kwami nos dispersamos por diferentes universos.

-Entonces si son aliens.

-No, somos mejor dicho, "dioses" en fin, así como los pendientes, anillo, broches, peineta y collar, existen más, pero solo en este mundo donde llegamos nosotros, nos encargamos de que nuestros portadores vengan de la misma descendencia, es complicado, pero por el paso del tiempo nos dispersamos poco a poco y el reunirnos nos ha tomado demasiado tiempo.

-Beeb, no sé si Carmen cumpla o no su promesa de dejarlos libres pero yo…

El móvil de Emma comenzó a sonar, tenía una llamada entrante de un número desconocido, sus piernas temblaron ligeramente al igual que su mano, tenía nuevamente esa extraña sensación de miedo.

-Diga…

Hugo junto con Linnae se encontraban aun en el techo del colegio, sin saber cómo o por qué el gemelo movía sus piernas como si danzara, y a su lado su kwami, de cierto modo eso le estaba relajando, la ira desapareció y la calma invadió su ser. La puerta fue abierta de un golpe, dejando ver a una muy agitada Emma, su respiración acelerada y sus ojos irritados no parecían para nada una buena señal.

-Em…

-¡El abuelo está en el hospital!- exclamo.-Lo hirieron de gravedad.

Hugo sintió palidecer todo el cuerpo, en pocos minutos un auto se estaciono frente al colegio en el cual los hermanos Agreste ingresaron, Louis parecía no importarle la situación, Hugo prefirió no darle atención a su descarado comportamiento, mientras Emma intentaba comunicarse con su padre de forma desesperada.

En el hospital, Paulette caminaba de un lado a otro esperando noticias, no sabía si había echo bien o mal en llamar a Emma y darle la noticia, de cualquier modo, no podía comunicarse con Adrien, sabía que su hijo estaba molesto con ellos, pero y a pesar de todo Gabriel es su padre, Adrien jamás pudo desearle el mal, ni siquiera la muerte para no estar presente.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Si lo se muy cortito el capitulo, pero ya saben me gusta dejarlos con la intriga xD ¿Qué le paso a Gabriel? ¿Qué planea hacer Adrien con ambos miraculous? Y sobre todo ¿Qué tiene planeado Emma?**_

 _ **Espero les guste el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, sugerencias lo que sea todo es bienvenido n.n**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	15. En juego

Apenas el auto se detuvo en la puerta del hospital, Emma y Hugo bajaron casi corriendo, Louis caminaba tras de ellos arrastrando los pies con mucho aburrimiento, como si lo que estuviera pasando no fuera de su importancia. Uno de los médicos que hablaba con los familiares de un paciente se vio obligado a poner orden cuando los hermanos empezaron a gritar el nombre de Gabriel Agreste, al recibir la información y siendo seguidos por el personal de seguridad llegaron al área de cuidados intensivos, se les había dicho que no podrían ir más lejos de la puerta al frente.

-¡Anna!- llamo Hugo recibiendo una dura mirada del guardia.

-¡Louis!- exclamo la mujer al ver al gemelo, este le miro cruzando los brazos mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas en la sala de espera.

-Anna ¿Qué le paso a mi abuelo?- pregunto la rubia, con una discreta seña, les indico que hablarían de eso más tarde, pues había una persona más con ellos.

-Muchas gracias por traerles señor, yo me ocupo de ellos ahora.- dijo al oficial.

-¿Son parientes?

-¡Por supuesto! Son los nietos del señor Agreste, el diseñador de modas más importante de todo Paris.- el guardia solo se encogió de hombros y se dio media vuelta para retirarse, cuando el hombre se fue, ambos hermanos le miraron con insistencia.- ¿Dónde está su padre?

-No lo sé, y tampoco importa mucho.- respondió Louis, Emma tomo del brazo a Anna para llamar su atención.

-Por favor señorita Anna ¿Qué le paso a mi abuelo?

-Carmen lo ataco, Ella y Lila como Volpina estaban luchando pero…

-¿Volpina?- interrumpió Louis nuevamente ganándose que su gemelo soltara un gruñido en señal de molestia.- Marble le robo el miraculous ¿Cómo es que puede transformarse?

-Gabriel Akumatizo a Lila para regresar a Volpina.- le respondió de forma seria.- Marble en su tiempo también pudo controlar Akumas y en lugar de atacar a su hermana directamente todo el tiempo estuvo atacando el akuma de su interior, cuando este no soporto más todo ese poder se liberó atacando directamente a su creador.

-¿Tan grabe fue para dejarlo en cuidados intensivos?- Anna asintió.- el medico no puede darme información directa, solo a su padre por ser su familiar más cercano, pero no es nada bueno. Pero puedo asegurarles que un ataque al corazón queda completamente descartado.

-¡Tenemos que encontrar a Papá!- exclamo Hugo.- solo así sabremos que paso con el abuelo.

-Pero no sabemos dónde está.- intervino Emma.- Si Marble aparece e intenta quitarte el miraculous estaremos perdidos.

-Se cuidarme solo.- respondió tajante.- Emma confía en mi y…en ese idiota que se dice ser mi hermano.- la rubia giro levemente su rostro a donde Louis miraba con aburrimiento un punto fijo en la nada.- ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

-Solo ten cuidado.

Hugo, salió del hospital rápidamente comenzando a correr por las calles hasta encontrar un oscuro callejón, Linnae ya había recuperado sus energías por completo así que podía transformarse, aun no estaba del todo consiente de cómo usar el abanico, solo podía hacerlo grande y pequeño para cuando la situación lo ameritara, suspiro con resignación tendría que buscar por toda la ciudad. El sonido de unos pitidos llamo su atención al tomar su abanico observo que en el parpadeaba una pequeña luz verde y al tocarlo una parte del abanico se elevó mostrando una pequeña pantalla con un mapa y la huella de chat Noir, no estaba demasiado lejos.

-Linnae, me has leído la mente, muchas gracias amigo.- sin perder más el tiempo se encamino hasta el lugar.

Adrien miraba sobre la palma de sus manos los aretes de ladybug, Plagg sentado sobre su hombro solo miraba a su portador de forma preocupada, le había contado todo lo que sabía sobre el máximo poder, un poder similar a un dios, pero que al mismo tiempo podía llevarlo a una locura sin retorno, la decisión solo quedaba en él.

-Lo are.- dijo y Plagg se sintió terriblemente nervioso.

-Oye espera un segundo, si lo haces e intentas apoderarte de los demás miraculous, serias capaz de todo hasta de matar a tus propios hijos.

-Lo sé, pero por lo mismo que quiero protegerlos a todos, ellos tomaran la mejor decisión para conmigo.

-También puedes matar a Marinette, Adrien existe otra salida, solo no caigas en desesperación.

-Lo lamento Plagg pero ya tome una decisión y no cambiare de idea.- Adrien estaba dispuesto a colocarse los pendientes, más una ráfaga de aire lo detuvo, miro sobre su hombro, Muticus había llegado hasta donde él deshaciendo su transformación.- Hugo.

-¡Por fin!- exclamo el menor, Linnae se posó sobre la cabeza de su portador observando con sus ojitos entrecerrados al kwami negro y los miraculous de Tikki.- La señorita Anna tiene horas tratando de localizarte, oh tal vez no pero si que te buscan con insistencia.

Adrien torció la boca al escuchar el falso nombre de su madre, seguía enfadado, pero al mismo tiempo intentaba razonar y entender que todo fue por un bien.

-Lo lamento, perdí el móvil… Emma me dijo ya que Louis apareció ¿está bien?- ahora fue el turno de Hugo para torcer la boca, única respuesta que el rubio obtuvo de su hijo?- Hugo…

-Sabes que tu hijo apareciera no tiene importancia ahora.- dijo Linnae ganándose una molesta mirada de Adrien.- el portador de Nooroo esta grave en el hospital.

-Es verdad, papá… el abuelo está en el área de cuidados intensivos, la señorita Anna dijo que fue atacado por Carmen.

Apretando los pendientes en su palma, los guardo de forma inmediata dentro de su bolsillo caminando hasta donde Hugo, él fácilmente entendió que no le costaría trabajo llevarlo hasta donde su abuelo. Oculta tras de uno de los anuncios del edificio de frente se encontraba Encantadora, en todo el rato no había desaparecido, lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-No lo hagas…Adrien.

En el hospital, el medico a cargo de Gabriel se encerró en su oficina con el hijo del diseñador. Había pasado de largo cuando Paulette como Anna intento hablarle, incluso ignoro a Louis cuando paso por su lado, Emma pensó que eso no era bueno, no cuando el akuma seguía dentro de su hermano. Los minutos se hicieron eternos, doctores y enfermeras salían y entraban corriendo de aquella área y cada momento, se temían que esa agitación del cuerpo médico se debiera a Gabriel Agreste.

Al salir de la oficina, Adrien se dirigió al área de espera donde todos le esperaban.

-¿Cómo está?- pregunto Paulette, Adrien apenas le miro por unos segundos y regreso su mirada a sus tres hijos.

-Vivo, en lo que cabe decir.- respondió, un terrible nudo se formó en el estómago de Paulette trayendo consigo la sensación de nauseas por esa fría y cortante respuesta por parte de su hijo.- sus pulmones están funcionando a un 15% y los médicos no logran dar con lo que sea que le pasara… necesita un trasplante urgente, pues los órganos comienzan a deteriorarse con rapidez.

-En palabras simples el viejo se va a morir.- esta vez fue el turno de Adrien para sentir un terrible cubo de agua fría sobre su espalda, Hugo quería acortar la distancia y golpear a su hermano ¿Cómo era posible que hablara de ese modo?

Adrien coloco una mano sobre su hombro para hacerlo a un lado quedando al frente de su hijo recién aparecido, Louis levanto la mirada y Emma no pudo hacer más que cubrirse la boca con una mano y mirar a otro lado cuando el fuerte sonido de una bofetada se dejó escuchar en la sala. Su padre jamás, jamás arreglaba los problemas familiares con violencia, tampoco les gritaba, nunca les había puesto una mano encima, solo bastaban un par de palabras duras y una mirada penetrante para dejarlos sin defensas para reclamar o pelear por algo.

-Escucha Louis, no, los tres, quiero que los tres escuchen atentamente esto, nunca deseen la muerte a ningún miembro de la familia, porque solo nos tenemos a nosotros para apoyarnos.- su mirada esmeralda se posó firme por cada uno de sus hijos, e incluso en su propia madre.- a pesar de las duras circunstancias. Louis tu abuelo no morirá porque yo no pienso permitirlo.

-¿Y cómo vas a salvarlo? Donando tus órganos, sería interesante ver eso.

-Pues si es necesario si.- dijo tajante.- No sé qué es lo que te pasa, pero sé que la malnacida de Carmen tiene que ver y mucho así que…

-Señor Agreste.- una enfermera llego a interrumpir, Adrien dio un par de pasos hacia atrás caminando hasta la mujer, Emma se acercó a su hermano para inspeccionar que tan marcada le había dejado su padre la mano en la mejilla.- Su padre exige verlo, no deja que los médicos lo atiendan.

-Gracias. Ya regreso, Anna, por favor.

-Sí, dile a tu padre que su familia estaba aquí.- el rubio asintió.

Cuando Adrien atravesó las puertas, un aroma similar al desinfectante le dio de golpe, se podía sentir la tención terriblemente, también podía escuchar leves gemidos de dolor provenir de otras puertas, era como estar dentro de uno de los videojuegos de suspenso que solía jugar hasta las 3 am con todas las luces apagadas cuando niño. La enfermera lo condujo hasta una habitación donde por el cristal de la ventana observo a su padre conectado a un respirador artificial.

-Solo serán dos minutos, y por favor no le altere señor.

Gabriel observo a su hijo acercarse rápidamente a él, Gabriel por acto reflejo levanto su mano dejando que Adrien la tomara antes de que la fuerza se le fuera, con la otra se quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno.

-No lo hagas, no puedes respirar sin eso.

-Escúchame… Carmen no descansara hasta que Emma y los miraculous están bajo su poder, ella quiere a la niña solo para matarla como lo planeo hace quince años…

-Lo sé, lo sé y no dejaremos que…

-No me interrumpas.- reclamo.- yo ya no puedo ayudarles más, es hora de que el portador de mi miraculous regrese a este mundo.- Adrien apretó los dientes así como la mano de su padre.

-Louis está siendo controlado por un akuma, lo sentí desde que lo eh visto, mi hijo no está con nosotros, Carmen lo tiene bajo su poder.

-Solo él puede ayudarles a que todo esto termine…dale… dale mi…- con las pocas fuerzas que tenía logro estirar su mano hasta señalar sus objetos, sobre una silla arriba de la ropa estaba el broche.- solo así podrás salvarlo.

La sonda comenzó a emitir pitidos más rápidos, un médico y una enfermera entraron corriendo.

-El ritmo cardiaco disminuye.- dijo el doctor.

-Señor no puede estar aquí.- pidió la enfermera, Adrien tomo el broche rápidamente y salió de la habitación observando por el cristal como le medico luchaba por estabilizar a su padre, el tiempo fue eterno, pero al final lograron estabilizarlo.

Si existían un modo para salvar a su padre, era usando el Lucky Charm… al final el daño lo causo Marble si usaba ambos miraculous posiblemente él podría…

-Adrien no.- ordeno Plagg por lo bajo escondido en su chaqueta.- no usaras el miraculous de Tikki para un bien propio, si lo haces algo terrible podría pasar, incluso matar a tu padre.

-No molestes Plagg, mi padre se salvara de esta… pero no pienso usar el miraculous de Marinette para beneficio propio, sino para destruir a Carmen de una vez por todas.

-¡Es lo mismo!

-No, no lo es.

Las horas pasaron y no recibían más información por parte de los médicos, Emma y Paulette casi se sueltan a llorar cuando Adrien les dijo que Gabriel había sufrido un paro cardiaco, pero ahora ya estaba estable, Hugo se paseaba de un lado a otro con nerviosismo y Louis había desaparecido, en ese hospital estaban las gemelas Burgeois, por lo poco que se había enterado ambas estaban fuera de peligro y a diferencia de Gabriel, ellas podían recibir visitas.

-¿Dónde está Louis?- pregunto Adrien, Ella se levantó un poco pues estaba recostada sobre las piernas de Anna.

-Lo vi caminar hacia los pasillos…¡Oh dios no!- exclamo, Adrien no pudo evitar alterarse por aquello.

-¿Qué?

-Las hijas de la señora Chloe, seguro fue a verlas.- Hugo palideció casi de inmediato mirando con terror a su padre quien no entendía nada.- justo después de que te dije que Louis regreso… fuimos atacados por dos akumas.

-Es verdad.- continuo Hugo.- las gemelas fueron humilladas por Louis y querían matarlo y nosotros lo impedimos, pero al no tener a mamá… las gemelas sufrieron, sus pieles parecían ser como de plástico derretido, era horrible.

-Ire a buscar a su hermano, ustedes quédense aquí, con mi padre en ese estado y un miraculous desprotegido Carmen puede aparecer o peor aún, su madre.

Louis camino por los pasillos del hospital hasta dar con la habitación de las gemelas, como siempre debían estar siempre juntas, al entrar a la habitación observo a Chloe dormida en una silla junto a la puerta de la habitación, observo a las gemelas inconscientes con varios parches en la cara, los brazos y piernas vendados, lentamente sus dedos rozaron el dorso de la mano de una de ellas hasta llegar a la pulsera donde se marcaba el nombre de "Melody" aparto su mano rápidamente cuando ella emitió un leve quejido, observo entonces su piel rojiza seguía muy sensible por lo ocurrido en el enfrentamiento de esa tarde.

-Lo lamento Melody.- dijo de forma dulce y en un tomo muy bajo procurando no despertar a nadie.

El sonido de algo caer lo alerto, Chloe se habia despertado cuando la revista en sus manos resbalo generando aquel pequeño ruido que Louis escucho, los orbes azules tardaron en darle forma al visitante.

-Oh Louis cariño.- expreso la rubia.- Disculpa no te escuche entrar.

-Yo no quería despertarla madrina…-dijo de modo inseguro, Chloe se puso de pie acercándose hasta él.- lamento lo que paso será mejor que yo.

-No, no tranquilo, de nada sirve preocuparnos si ellas están bien, lo que necesitan es cariño y buenos amigos para superar este trauma. Claro que primero deben despertar y recuperarse.

Louis le miro, la Chloe de ahora era muy diferente a como sus padres la describían tiempo atrás, pronto a su mente llegaron esas duras y crueles palabras que provocaron la akumatización de ambas. Era verdad que las gemelas no conocían a su padre, porque este había muerto mucho antes de que ellas nacieran, un corredor de autos el cual sufrió un accidente en una competencia lo que le costó la vida, por lo que su padre les había contado.

-Louis.- llamo Adrien, Chloe suspiro de forma alegre al ver a su amigo de la infancia.- Chloe lo lamento yo.

-Está bien Adribu, me alegra saber que mis niñas se ganaron el corazón del mejor modelo de todo Paris.

-¿Ellas está bien? ¿No es nada grave?- Chloe se abrazó a si misma mirando a sus hijas con tristeza.-Chloe…

-Los médicos dicen que es como si les hubiesen roseado asido para que sus pieles quedaran en ese estado de muñeca derretida, están fuera de peligro, pero mi padre ha mandado llamar a todos los mejores cirujanos plásticos para atenderlas, afortunadamente mis niñas no quedaran deformes.

-M-me alegra saber que están bien…Louis debemos dejarlas descansar, ven por favor.

-Cierto, Adribu… ¿Marinette ya regreso? ¿Qué haces en el hospital te ves muy alterado?

-Mi abuelo sufrió un infarto.- dijo Louis, Chloe abrió la boca pero ningún sonido salió de ella.

-Mi padre está bien, no te preocupes Chloe, tus hijas son primero y tus amigos después… Louis vámonos, te veré después Chloe.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Que les digo, Gabriel sigue vivo, pero muy delicado de salud, Louis es todo un caos (por no decirle hijo de su Marinette madre por que la pobre ni culpa tiene xD) pero ni el akuma en su interior puede contra los sentimientos que tiene por una de las hijas de Chloe n.n Adrien está dispuesto a usar el poder combinado de los miraculous más fuertes**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capítulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	16. Traición

Carmen caminaba de un lado otro con notaria desesperación, sabía que su mensaje había sido transmitido por el alquimista, por lo cual todo debía de marchar un más rápido, entonces ¡¿Por qué tardaba tanto?! Encantadora miraba a su "ama" hablar entre dientes de forma muy molesta y en su interior, Marinette intentaba no perder el poco control que aún tenía sobre el akuma.

-¡¿Por qué no lo mataste?!- grito Carmen, Encantadora le miro directo a los ojos.- no me hagas repetirlo.

-Es más fuerte de lo que pensaba.- respondió de forma directa, cosa que a Carmen enfureció.

-Más fuerte.- ironizo.- ¡Ese idiota no es para nada fuerte! Es la mala suerte, tu eres la más poderosa no me vengas con esas tonterías.

-Corrección Carmen, Yo tenía bajo mi poder uno de los miraculous más fuertes, somos dos los que generamos le equilibrio, Chat Noir ahora posee ambas joyas, por eso es más fuerte que yo.

-Son tonterías…-espeto, pero si lo pensaba mejor y para su desgracia era verdad, Chat Noir tenía las dos joyas más poderosas entre los miraculous y años atrás también las tuvo, pero jamás exploto todo ese inmenso poder como se debía.

-Maestra.- Fennec salió de su escondite quedando a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Carmen, ella le miro de forma seria para que el kwami akumatizado siguiera hablando.- no debe desesperar, pronto la abeja reina le proveerá todos los miraculous.

-Yo no quiero esperar más, yo los quiero ¡Ya!

Marinette para sus adentros sentía que Carmen era una niña de cinco años encaprichada por querer conseguir el más atesorado caramelo y aria todo lo posible por tenerlo en su poder, por desgracia ella no podía hacer mucho, ya había utilizado gran parte de su fuerza de voluntad para evitar tener que matar a Adrien en dos ocasiones y solo torturarlo con espantosas ilusiones, era todo lo que podía hacer por su familia.

Por su parte Carmen seguía gritando y hablando ella sola sobre lo desesperante que era esperar y que todo sería completamente diferente años atrás si hubiera logrado efectuar su plan, su Paulette y Gabriel no hubieran interferido, Emma estaría muerta, los gemelos jamás hubieran nacido y Adrien seria completamente para ella. Encantadora y Fennec solo se limitaron a verla y escucharla, pues más no podrían hacer.

Lila miraba el techo color blanco del hospital, mientras una enfermera terminaba de darle las últimas puntadas a su brazo y el doctor terminaba de escribir sobre una plantilla, su pelea con Carmen no fue como ella lo esperaba, no sabía hasta qué punto tendría control sobre los akumas. En el último instante cuando la tenía acorralada, Marble toco su flauta, Volpina sintió un inmenso dolor en el pecho y Hawk Moth estaba siendo ataco a través del akuma de volpina.

Hawk Moth utiliza su propia energía vital para controlar a los akumatizados, el único modo que Lila encontró para salvar a Gabriel de su hermana fue provocándose daño a ella misma, por desgracia no pudo actuar más a tiempo.

-Tiene suerte de que no sea una herida grabe.- dijo el doctor sacándola de sus pensamientos.- la próxima vez señorita maneje con precaución.

-Si doctor.

-En todo caso la espero dentro de tres semanas para retirarle los puntos.- dijo para después entregarle una hoja donde estaban anotadas las medicinas que debería de tomar.- en cuanto la enfermera termine la curación puede retirarse.

Unos minutos más tarde la enfermera termino de colocarle una venda en el brazo izquierdo, y justo en le momento que se disponía a salir de la habitación, Paulette entro, la enfermera les dejo para que hablaran unos momentos, pero pidiendo no se alargara esa platica pues pronto la habitación podría ser requerida.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?- Paulette solo bajo la mirada.

-Sigue con vida, Lila esto ya se está saliendo de control, tu no lo has visto pero… creo que uno de mis nietos sigue bajo el poder de Carmen.

-Ciertamente no me sorprende que me lo digas, ella no liberaría a Louis tan fácilmente, imagino que Hugo, Emma y Adrien no bajaran la guardia ni siquiera para dormir.

-Dudo que los niños lo sepan… Lila ¿En algún momento pensaste que todo esto se pudo evitar?- la de orbes verdes miro sus rodillas por unos segundos, claro que lo había pensado, por desgracia Carmen es su hermana, su hermana gemela a quien quiso por muchos años y a pesar de todo lo que está pasando actualmente aun la quiere, es por eso que años atrás no la mato, es por eso que aunque suene desagradable para ella cuando Carmen despertó y le habían dicho que no se movería jamás se alegró, porque estaba viva y a su lado.

-No.- mintió.- realmente no lo eh pensado con detenimiento.

-Ya veo…

En un lugar intermedio del hospital, entre cuidados intensivos y la habitación de las hijas de Chloe, Adrien y Louis se miraban fijamente, Adrien no sabía que pasaba realmente por la cabeza de su hijo, por otro lado Louis no pensaba en nada.

-¿Sientes algo por Melody o Charlott?- tal vez esa no era la mejor pregunta, ni el mejor momento, pero el silencio ya lo estaba incomodando demasiado.

-Asco.- respondió de forma seca.- ¿Quién podría sentir algo por esas muñecas derretidas? De ahora en adelante merecen estar en un circo de fenómenos.

-¿Lo crees? Pues en ese circo de fenómenos abría un lugar perfecto para ti, un niño que no siente nada, ni el más mínimo sentimiento, de culpa, dolor o alegría, un niño que puede ser una amenaza para este mundo… así que dime Alquimista ¿Hasta cuándo pretendes seguir?

Louis sonrió con malicia, sus ojos verdes se tornaron de color, Adrien no era idiota en el preciso instante en que vio a su hijo de regreso supo que no era el mismo, gracias al miraculous de Marinette se había percato de la presencia del akuma en él.

-Pretendo seguir hasta que todo termine.- le dijo.- tu hijo sabe que lo que le paso a esas mocosas fue por su culpa y eso me da aún más poder para controlarlo ahora tu respóndeme ¿Hasta cuándo piensas seguir?

Adrien apretó los puños sintiendo que casi sus uñas se enterraban en sus palmas, debía alejar toda esa rabia en contra de Carmen, ahora no era un buen momento para dejarse manipular por los sentimientos negativos, quería salvar a su padre, a su esposa e hijo, y proteger a sus otros dos hijos de esa desquiciada, deseaba muy en el interior matarla con sus propias manos.

-No pienso seguir.- el alquimista borro la sonrisa de su rostro cuando Adrien le respondió con tranquilidad.- Carmen quiere los miraculous los tendrá.

-Adrien.

Por el pasillo, Lila y Paulette estaban llegando ambos les quedaron mirando por unos segundos , el rubio estuvo a punto de abrir la boca cuando entre ambos Emma paso corriendo de forma desesperada y Hugo tras de ella intentaba darle alcance.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto su padre muy alterado, temía que algo malo le hubiese pasado a su padre.

-¡Emma me robo el miraculous!- dijo de forma agitada. Todos menos Louis se sorprendieron por lo que Hugo dijo.

-Lila, Paulette quédense con mi padre.- más que una petición sonó como una orden, a Pulette que su hijo lo llamara por su nombre fue algo hiriente.

Emma llego hasta un callejón donde rápidamente se transformó, robar el miraculous de Hugo fue muy fácil aunque ahora sabía que su padre iría tras de ella. Emma ya había tomado una decisión para salvar a su familia aunque sabía que arrebatarle los tres miraculous que su padre poseía seria en extremo difícil.

-Así que lo aras.- tras de ella apareció Louis transformado en el alquimista, Anthopila asintió firmemente con la cabeza.

-Es la única forma de salvar a mi familia, sé que Marble me quiere bajo su poder para matarme yo interferí con su felicidad.

-¡Emma!- Chat Noir le había encontrado, dudaba que el alquimista le ayudara a derrotar a su padre pero ya no había marcha atrás.- ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-¡Es la única forma!- grito.- ¡por mi culpa es que todo esto está pasando! Yo solo quiero protegerlos.

-Traicionándonos no lograras nada, Carmen no cumplirá con su palabra, yo le conozco ¡No lo ara!

-¡Tu no lo sabes!- Adrien mantuvo su distancia, hasta hace unos pocos minutos le había dicho al alquimista que ya no seguiría.

-Si lo sé…- respondió de forma tranquila, el alquimista observo como Chat Noir se acercaba a él sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su traje el broche de Hawk Moth.- te dije que ya no seguiría, así que entrégale esto a tu ama, el miraculous de mi padre.

Emma observo aterrada como su padre cedía fácilmente uno de los miraculous, cuando el alquimista lo tuvo en su poder sonrió con malicia… más pronto esa sonrisa se esfumo, la joya comenzó a brillar intensamente, le quemaba, era como estar sosteniendo un trozo de carbol ardiendo, Louis comenzó a gritar a causa del dolor, de su pecho comenzó a emerger una mariposa oscura ¿Qué pasaba? Se preguntaba Emma, cuando el akuma salió del cuerpo de su hermano este se desintegro haciéndose polvo.

Cuando la intensa luz morada comenzó a desvanecerse de rodillas en el suelo se encontraba el nuevo Hawk Moth, Louis portaba casi el mismo traje que su abuelo a excepción de la máscara, el cual ahora era un antifaz plateado que simulaba las aras de una polilla.

Carmen pudo sentir como Louis era liberado del akuma, aquello la desconcertó tanto que parecía estar preocupada, uno de los muros de su escondite fue desintegrado, Chat Noir, Hawk Moth, Muticus, Volpina y Anthopila estaban en ese lugar. Chat lanzo los pendientes siendo estos atrapados por en cantadora quien también se liberaba del akuma regresando a ser Marinette y posteriormente Ladybug.

-¡N-no puede ser!- grito.- ¡esto no puede estar pasando!

-Pero pasa.- dijo volpina.- y ahora es tu turno.

-¡No!

Marble intento retroceder, no entendía por qué sentía tanto miedo, sus piernas no respondieron, estabas comenzaban a ser cubiertas por Anthopila en lo que parecía ser miel que se endurecía rápidamente gracias a la ayuda del viento de Muticus, algunas mariposas blancas de Hawk Moth se posaron sobre su cuerpo comenzando a quemar su piel, mientras que volpina se le acercaba para arrebatarle el collar y regresarlo a la normalidad, Ladybug uso su yoyo para enredar la cuerda alrededor de su cuello, mientras que Chat Noir tomaba el lugar de Volpina frente suyo y en su mano se generaba el aura negra del cataclismo y este perforaba su pecho con facilidad.

Carmen respiro agitada, ¿Qué había sucedido? Frente a ella se encontraba Encantadora, y ahora lo entendía fue una ilusión, una traición.

-¡Maldita bruja!- grito llena de rabia.

Marinette había logrado tomar algo de poder sobre el akuma y mostrarle a Carmen una visión donde sería su final, ambas se enfrascaron en una lucha que no duro mucho, pues Marinette no logro controlar su poder sobre el akuma, dejando que Carmen descargara toda su ira sobre ella.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **Louis es liberado del akuma, pero ¿Qué pasara ahora que Emma ha robado el miraculous de muticus? ¿Qué pasara con Marinette? ¿Qué planea Adrien? ¿Por qué siempre los dejo en sus pensó? xD**_

 _ **Algunos lo saben otros tal vez no, si me eh retrasado en actualizar es porque tengo dos empleos (mi patria y economía así lo necesitan D; ) pero intentare estar más al corriente con estas actualizaciones.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea, todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_

 _ **Sígueme en Facebook: Wolfmika01**_


	17. Planes sin solución

Louis estaba un poco confundido, no recordaba mucho más que él hecho de estar bajando de un edificio junto a su padre y su hermana, además sus últimos recuerdos rondan en la conversación que había sostenido con Carmen la cual le pareció haberla tenido hace solo un par de minutos. Hugo les esperaba impaciente tras del hospital él se maldecía por haber caído tan fácil en la trampa de Emma para robarle el miraculous, apenas miro a su padre y hermanos este corrió hasta el mayor esperando dijera algo o por lo menos le mostrara su miraculous a salvo.

-¿Hawk Moth?- pregunto confundido, Louis solo alzo los hombros dándole a entender que el tampoco entendía nada.- ¡Louis!

-Tú hermano ya está libre del Akuma, de momento ya le recuperamos, solo nos falta tu madre.- dijo Adrien. Emma miraba a otro lado deshaciendo su transformación.

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste Emma?! ¡Me robaste a Linnae!

-Hice lo que pensé era correcto.- respondió.- ya no aguanto esta situación, mamá está bajo el poder de esa loca, el abuelo puede morir en cualquier momento y a ti solo te interesa presumir que eres un nuevo héroe.

-¡No es verdad!

-¡Ya basta!- les grito su padre, ambos guardaron silencio clavando sus mirada al suelo, por otro lado la transformación de Louis termino dejando a nooroo en libertad, el gemelo apenas logro sostenerle entre sus manos, se le vea muy agotado al pobre kwami.- discutir no nos llevara a una respuesta, ni a la mejora de su abuelo.

-¿Qué le paso al abuelo?

-Tu abuelo fue atacado por Carmen y esta en un estado delicado, Louis me gustaría hablar contigo sobre…

-¡Lo olvide!- exclamo Hugo llamando la atención de todos.- por eso estoy aquí, la verdad no sé cómo paso esto o si las gemelas tienen algo que ver pero afuera stan muchos reporteros queriendo enterarse sobre el estado de salud posiblemente del abuelo o las gemelas no lo sé la verdad.

-¿Alguien podría decirme que pasa?

-Es una historia complicada Louis te la explicaremos después.- dijo Emma.

-Lo mejor para todos es regresar a casa, entre Lila, Pau…Anna y nosotros idearemos un plan para rescatar a su madre.

-Pero…No podemos dejar solo al abuelo.- expreso Emma un poco preocupada.- seria muy cruel de nosotros que somos su familia.

-Yo me encargo de su abuelo, ahora busquen a Lila y díganle que deben marcharse a casa, yo debo hacer una llamada.

Carmen había logrado apresar a Encantadora en uno de los muros de su guarida, ella no podía moverse, no tenía ninguna herida pues la necesitaba viva si quería conseguir su objetivo, mientras ella caminaba de un lado a otro pensando con molestia ¿Cómo pudo liberarse aquel mocoso de su akuma? Si bien entendía que el kwami del zorro no tenía ese poder pues el mismo Hawk Moth se lo había otorgado cuando le servía y que Marinette lograra mantener control sobre su conciencia y atacarla también era motivo para alertarse… pero realmente ¿Qué sucedió para que eso pasara?

-¿Asustada?- escucho tras de ella, Carmen apretó los dientes seguramente esa maldita ya había logrado tomar el control.

-¿Asustada? Oh no querida todo lo contrario estoy feliz, porque pronto vas a morir y yo abre triunfado.

-¿Te han dicho que te ves ridícula Carmen? Todo esto lo haces movida pro tus enfermos celos, celos de tu hermana, celos de mi por tener al hombre de tus suelos, celos por no ser feliz.

-Me gustaría iniciar mi respuesta con otra pregunta pero aquí tu eres la única ridícula.- extendiendo su mano frente ella comenzó acerrarla poco a poco generando un dolor agudo en el interior de la azabache.- tal vez si estoy celosa, celosa de que una inmunda panadera tenga tanto poder y lo malgaste salvando a personas que no valen la pena, si me hubieras dejado morir esa vez ¡NADA DE ESTO ESTARIA PASANDO!

-P-puede… puede que tengas r-razón… s-salve a alguien… que no merecía la pena.

-Y ahora esta persona que no vale la pena te matara delante de él imbécil de Adrien y tus tres mocosos malditos, aunque podría perdonar la vida de los niños si tu hija bastarda se entrega a mí por completo.

Marinette no dijo más nada, ambas se sostuvieron la mirada y después de algunos segundos Carmen fue la primera en romper el contacto visual marchándose del lugar dejando que únicamente su desquiciada risa resonara por todo el lugar.

Adrien había logrado contactar con Nathalie para ir a cuidar de su padre por esa noche, Louis se había enterado de que por su culpa las gemelas habían sido akumatizadas y ahora estaban algo delicadas en el mismo hospital, así como el hecho de que el gemelo se había marchado para ver a una de ellas… una vez en la mansión Agreste todos se dirigieron al estudio de Gabriel para tener una mejor conversación, Louis conto todo hasta donde recordaba de su plática con Carmen sobre su insano deseo de apoderarse de Emma.

-Aveces pienso que ni Cedric o Eloy despertarían un instinto tan enfermo como el que esa mujer tiene contigo Emma.- la rubia rodo los ojos, si Hugo pretendía ser un cómico casi a la altura de su padre transformado estaba muy lejos de serlo si pudiera ponerle una distancia seria en el centro del planeta.

-Puedes ponerte serio una vez en toda tu vida Hugo.- pidió la rubia, los adultos no pretendían interferir como héroes no todo eran bromas y juegos, eso Adrien lo supo con el tiempo, Hugo era como su contraparte de adolecente y lo comprendía de cierto modo.- con Hawk Moth de nuestro lado sería más fácil recuperar a mamá.

-Pero a eso mismo quiero llegar.-pauso, todos centraron sus miradas en él.- El abuelo es demasiado viejo para seguir portando el miraculous y si Louis lo tiene tenemos todo a nuestro favor para derrotar a Marble y rescatar a mi madre.- Hugo miraba a su familia quienes le miraban neutral, pensaba que esa era una buena idea ellos tenían más a su favor que en contra para ganar.- ¿Qué pasa?

-Rescatar a Marinette es más difícil de lo que piensas.- dijo Lila.- Tendremos más miraculous, pero si ustedes que no dominan todo su poder Carmen lo usara como ventaja y podría matarlos.

-Es por eso que ya tengo un plan.- Adrien mostró los pendientes de ladybug y sin decir más nada se los coloco, la punta del pendiente creo un dolor punzante en sus oídos, Adrien se miró la punta del pulgar como una gota de sangre había comenzado a brotar.

-¡Es una locura!- exclamo Paulette

Los pendientes resplandecieron dejando en libertad a la kwami, Tikki que había escuchado todo no hizo más que bajar su cabeza. 

-Locura o no es la única forma de salvar a mi familia, a estas alturas vivir o morir es algo que ya no interesa, no quiero una vida donde Marinette no esté con nosotros o una donde alguno de mis hijos muera, no quiero que pasen lo mismo que yo pase en mi infancia..-Paulette se limitó a apretar los puños, sabía que no podía decir nada a su hijo pues ella le abandono por muchos años, tal vez no sabía la verdad de como pasaron las cosas con su padre y se fingió muerta por muchos años, tampoco tenía el derecho de decirlo ahora, ya no valía la pena.

-Si eh aprendido algo de Taill es a ser muy astuta como la portadora del zorro, Adrien ahora tienes un poder supremo pero eso no garantiza la salvación de Marinette.

-Papá, la tía Lila tiene razón.- dijo Ema tomándole de la mano.- escucha esto sonara muy de historietas pero, somos una familia de héroes y debemos estar juntos, tu y mamá nos han enseñado a confiar en nosotros y en ustedes…además entenderás porque nunca les dije que yo tenia un kwami, pero en fin, lo que quiero decir es que no debes hacerlo tú solo, rescataremos a mamá como una familia.

-¿Quién eres y que le hiciste a mi hermana?

-¡HUGO!- gritaron los otros dos, el gemelo rodo los ojos arrancando de su padre una media sonrisa, Emma era muy parecida a Marinette a la hora de reflexionar y aunque su deseo era fuerte ella tenia razón eran una familia.

-Se me ha ocurrido algo, pero Adrien necesito de toda tu confianza y disposición.- hablo Lila, después hizo una pausa que pareció eterna.- Carmen quiere a Emma, quiere los miraculous para liberar a Marinette, sabemos que no lo ara, pero podemos tomar eso a nuestro favor.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Vamos a entregar los miraculous a Emma.- todos guardaron silencio ¿Lila hablaba enserio?

-Un momento.- intervino Plagg después de mucho tiempo permanecer callado.- todo esto ¿Qué beneficio tendría? Es un plan desesperado le cederían el poder a esa lunática.

-Justamente es a lo que deseo llegar.- dijo mirando a Paulette ella parecía ya estar comprendiendo la idea de su antigua alumna.- me diran estúpida por no averlo dicho antes pero entiendan que esto también es un gran sacrificio para los Kwami.

-No entiendo.- dijo Hugo.

-Le daremos los miraculous a Emma, pero serán unos falsos, cuando nos trasformamos, los kwami no se fusionan del todo con nosotros sino que toman una forma material, el yoyo, la flauta, las orejas de Chat Noir, el bastón de Hawk Moth, el látigo de Emma. Ellos dividen su energía en dos es por eso que después de usar el don especial de cada uno la transformación dura mucho menos.

-Quieres decir que…-intento decir Tikki.

-Si… si hacemos unos falsos, ustedes podrían poner la mitad de su energía en ellos y asi hacerle creer que son los verdaderos.

-Pero cuando lo hagamos… si ellos se transforman será por pocos minutos nosotros quedaremos muy débiles y restaurar nuestra energía tomara tiempo, tiempo en el cual Marble podría matarlos.-Nooroo así como los otros Kwamis estaban en lo correcto, era muy arriesgado, un tanto suicida

-Es verdad.- interfirió rápidamente Paulette.- pero es una buena idea… además le jure que no le molestaría a menos que fuera en extremo necesario, pero existe alguien que puede ayudarnos, aunque crear miraculous falsos lo molestara y mucho no dudara prestarnos su ayuda.

-De quien…

-¡Oh no, no él!- exclamo Plagg interrumpiendo a Adrien, Linnae se dejó caer de cabeza haciendo una falsa imitación de estar muerto, Tikki parecía querer reprimir una risita, Beeb por su parte negó con la cabeza ante la actitud de los otros dos, mientras que Nooroo miraba al suelo algo apenado.

-¿Alguien puede explicarme que o de quien hablan?- pidieron los gemelos, ambos sonrieron por eso sin duda alguna su vínculo había regresado a la normalidad.

-El gran sabio.- respondió Tikki.- el guardián de los miraculous y sus portadores, él destinado a reencontrarnos con la descendencia de los antiguos ladybug y Chat Noir.

-Y ¿porque parece que no desean su ayuda?- pregunto esta vez el rubio mayor.

-El guardián es una persona tranquila y reflexiva pero hemos tenido pequeñas historias a lo largo del tiempo.- dijo Plagg con las manitas en su cabeza.

-Un poco de lo que podemos decir es esto.- siguió la kwami de la abeja.- a Plagg siempre le llama la atención por su holgazanería y ser despistado, Linnae siempre es sermoneado por sus cambios de humor, Nooroo se dejó manipular para hacer el mal siempre es una pelea con ellos, mas con Linnae y Plagg.

-Pues así suenan como una familia… pero no nos desviemos ahora ¿Dónde lo podemos encontrar?

-Ese es el peor de los problema.- intervino Paulette.- no tengo la más mínima idea, después de rescatarme de morir, se quedó unos años en Paris hasta que les encontró a ustedes los portadores de Plagg y Tikki, después desapareció. Y aunque yo se lo mismo que Lila no dije nada por el hecho de no conocer su paradero.

-Entonces estamos desde cero, y lo más viable es seguir mi plan usare los dos miraculous y obligare a Carmen a liberar a Marinette… lo lamento Lila pero si debo matarle lo are, en el pasado mis amenazas tal vez fueron vacías pero ella no puede seguir con vida. Tikki, Plagg es hora de…

Adrien, sintió sus piernas terriblemente pesadas, no solo él sino todos los presentes quienes ahora se encontraban de rodillas en el suelo, los kwami también fueron afectados, el suelo se había tornado de un color verde intenso que comenzó a marearlos, Adrien intentaba ponerse de pie pero a cada intento terminaba cayendo de forma pesada. Sería que Carmen los había encontrado, ¿Podría ser una de las tramas de Marinette como Encantadora? Paulette conocía esa sensación.

 _ **Notas finales:**_

 _ **¿Alguien piensa como yo? xD sí creo que es muy obvio pero aun así no dire nada jajaja, Carmen comienza a perder poder y los planes para rescatar a Marinette son cada vez más confusos.**_

 _ **Espero les gustara el capitulo.**_

 _ **Dudas, preguntas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bienvenido.**_

 _ **Hasta la próxima actualización.**_


End file.
